


Crimson Leaves

by S_weet_pie



Series: I'll grant your wishes come true [6]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: 2nd Year D-Class as references, College AU, M/M, Modern Spies AU, Possibly Out of Character, Slow Burn, lots of japanese classic poems
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_weet_pie/pseuds/S_weet_pie
Summary: Sembilan merupakan batasan atas usia, jeda, dan rentang waktu perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya.Dan Miyoshi tidak pernah berniat menggenapkannya.Didedikasikan untuk #FallentineEvent





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alitheia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/gifts), [Alice_Klein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/gifts), [suki_pie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/gifts).



> Disclaimer: 
> 
> (1). Joker Game adalah novel milik Koji Yanagi, diadaptasi anime oleh Production I.G, dan diadaptasi manga oleh Nito Subaru.  
> (2). Ophelia’s Death adalah salah satu puisi karya William Shakespeare.  
> (3). The Ogura Hundred Poets ditulis oleh emperor dan empress di setiap masanya dan dikompilasi oleh Fujiwara no Teika.  
> (4). Man'yōshū (万葉集?, literally "Collection of Ten Thousand Leaves") antologi puisi-puisi tertua sastra Jepang, yang dikumpulkan, dan dipercayai terakhir dilengkapi oleh Ōtomo no Yakamochi. 
> 
> Semuanya bukan milik saya. Saya tidak menarik keuntungan materi apa pun sama sekali dalam menulis maupun memublikasi fanfiksi ini. Dan tolong dukung fandom Joker Game, dengan membeli original novel Joker Game, Joker Game Booklet, blu-ray DVD Anime, Joker Game Drama CD, Stage Plays, atau/dan juga Official Merchandises (dll) yang asli jika Anda bisa. 
> 
> Fanfiksi ini terdiri atas present time dan flashback—bagian pergantiannya diacak secara non-kronologikal. Namun bagian present time terus berlanjut sampai akhir fanfiksi.
> 
> Semua dalam fanfiksi ini adalah fiktif. 
> 
> Menyesuaikan dengan canon anime, Miyoshi membahasakan diri dengan form kata ganti pertama yang merujuk pada diri sendiri dalam bentuk formal dan sopan (dengan impresi maskulin), boku, yang disesuaikan dalam fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Fanfiksi ini didedikasi untuk event Fallen-tine, dibuat berdasarkan prompt:  
> 1.Coklat  
> 2\. Wither  
> 3\. All That I Have  
> 4\. Guilty Kiss, dan;  
> 5\. Fallen-tine (v. [1] forget; [2] lose || bisa pula arti ketiga jika ingin). 
> 
> Terima kasih untuk panitia penyelenggara karena sudah membuat event yang tetap menghidupkan (dan juga, memproduktifkan warga) fandom Joker Game! <3

 

Sakuma memandang ke seberang lapang.

Area universitas seperti wadah yang menampung tumpah-ruahnya permata dari langit.

Mungkin demikian, karena jemari matahari yang menyeruak dari celah-celah berlubang awan mencakari muka bumi, menjadikan hujan layaknya butiran kristal dilanskap lampu sorot yang terpencar ke segala arah.

Hujan kala senja memerah yang bercahaya.

Memang bercahaya. Bila mereka melihatnya, pujangga senantiasa memaparkan seakan malaikat turun ke dunia seraya menggema sangkakala surga, menyanyikan pada manusia bahwa yang ada di sini hanya fana; mereka harus ke sana. Di sini tak nyata.

( _Di_ _sana_ , nyata. Tapi, _entah_ kata siapa.)

Kemuraman berdiam tidak di lubuk awan, melainkan linangan hujan dan arakan abu-abu bergumpal-gumpal yang mengatakannya.

Pemandangan ironis ini, bagi orang biasa yang selalu berseteru dengan keuntungan dan waktu, hanya akan mendongak dan berpikir betapa aneh suasana hati langit. Mengapa begitu ironik, dan tak menyisakan spasi lebih lagi selain memikirkan kepentingan pribadi.

Namun terkadang, untuk mereka yang dibayang betapa menjengahkan hidup mereka saat ini, berkutat pada rutinitas lebih jemu dari putaran roda yang dimainkan hamster, mereka akan direngkuh keheningan untuk sejenak memintal renungan.

Mapan, punya pekerjaan, penghasilan yang masih untuk menghidupi diri sendiri, adiktifitas alkohol yang kaubutuhkan untuk terlena lalu lupa, sesekali _cinta_ (yang sewajarnya tak bisa disebut cinta karena hanya ada di ranjang saja). 

Sakuma mengkhidmati titik-titik air berkerlap-kerlip dan muram awan tak jauh di belakangnya, menyimpan tanya kapan semua yang jatuh pada kestabilan dalam hidupnya ini akan berakhir.

Mengapa manusia seringkali tak mensyukuri hidup sedamai ini? Mengapa mereka tak belajar dari bumi yang senantiasa setia dalam keabadiannya mengitari matahari; bulan yang tak pernah lelah mengisari bumi; waktu yang dinamis meroda pada akhir yang tak pernah siapa pun ketahui?

Sekarang, memiliki spasi waktu untuk mengulas lagi semuanya selagi menanti asisten dosennya yang dikehendaki rektor datang—terhalang pemberangkatan kereta (mungkin) terlambat atau telat karena bangun tidur terlalu sore atau entahlah, Sakuma memikirkannya.

Dulu ia tidak seperti itu. Tepatnya, sekarang beginilah adanya. Ingatan lapuknya ia gali, mencari yang tak diendapi debu memori tak penting lainnya dan essay mahasiswa yang acapkali brutal asalnya.

Perasaan yang dikiranya telah lama hilang merayapi dirinya, merayapi tulang pipi yang meninggi dalam senyum. Matanya melunak, mendapati keping memori lunar yang nostalgik. Senyumnya menyurut, sembulan kenangan yang lama ditimbun perasaan bersalah dan dirinya mengarungi dewasanya kehidupan masih ada.

Padahal Sakuma telah lama (berusaha) lupa.

Diingat kembali, dahulu waktu pertama kali berdiri di hadapan murid-murid, ia memasang alarm agar bangun pagi sekali. Terjadi insiden yang tak terduga dan lengkung mulutnya turun menyendu. Absensi pertama kali, upaya mengenali wajah-wajah remaja anomali. Usaha mengenali pribadi-pribadi eksentrik dan intrinsik murid-murid paling pertamanya. Hari-hari yang mereka lalui; hujan yang bercahaya.

Dibandingkan dengan perasaannya saat pertama kali mengajar, sekarang yang tersisa hanya profesionalitas. Mungkin memang ia harus sering bernostalgia seperti ini, jadi ia bisa kembali ke jati diri tentang cita-cita profesi yang telah lama digerus idealisme gaya hidup metropolitan dan terkikis hari-hari sepi.

“Selamat sore.”

Sesi memperbaharui memori atas yang dulu pada yang kini, terinterupsi ketika siluet yang tidak disadarinya telah berjalan menyeberangi lapangan di antara kepungan hujan, menyapa dirinya dari balik payung biru yang menudungi setengah wajah. 

“Apa Anda adalah dosen untuk mata kuliah wajib Sastra Jepang?”

Suara pria muda. Bisa jadi ini pengalaman pertamanya mengajar.

Setidaknya, sekalipun antusiasmenya saat ini redup daripada masa-masa pertamanya kikuk di hadapan para pembelajar, Sakuma bisa mencoba untuk tidak memadamkan antusiasme pengajar pemula—bermodalkan kenangan dari cukilan semangat masa lalunya dulu.

(Agar tidak menjadi seperti dirinya saat ini.)

“Ya, selamat sore juga.” Melepaskan renungan dan kenangan, Sakuma mengembangkan senyuman. “Apa Anda asisten dosen yang direkomendasikan Yuuki- _san_?” Mundur dua langkah, ia berkata lebih ramah, “sebaiknya Anda cepat berteduh. Apa Anda kebasahan?”

Pria itu bergeming.

Tercurah hujan lebih lama, dan asistennya bisa jadi takkan bekerja ditumpas flu. Sakuma bertanya khawatir,  “Anda baik-baik saja?”

Genggamannya pada payung mengerat. Biru gelap itu kontras di antara hijaunya lapangan universitas,  hujan yang menjingga berkerumun di atas payung birunya, dan setelan yang ia kenakan.

_... ya._

Suaranya perlahan, seakan menaikkan oktafnya dapat memecah bising yang jatuh di sekitar. Sakuma tak mendengar. “Maaf?”

“Ya, saya baik-baik saja.”

Sakuma mengesampingkan kata _aneh_ yang dipantik benaknya sebagai impresi pertama.

 Mengamati pria itu melangkah, Sakuma mundur memberikan spasi yang diperlukan, dan asisten barunya itu melipat payung, lalu dengan elegan menetak ceceran air  dari kubah payung ke genangan di atas aspal. Memang _suits_ yang terburam warnanya antara entah coklat atau merah itu tidak basah, hanya di bagian bawah.

Jemari matahari membelai siluet menawan dari samping. Yang rasanya, Sakuma seringkali melihatnya tapi tidak juga. Romannya terasa telah seperti nostalgia. Hingga mata birunya terbelalak, kemudian menanar dipertemukan senyuman sopan pria yang dijadikan asisten dosennya.

Di antara nyala jingga yang memerah dalam hujan bercahaya, gumulan kelabu meranggaskan dedaunan kemuning, dan gumam lemah petir, yang sempat terbersit di benak Sakuma tadi dan kini menghidupkan lagi perasaan bersalah itu hadir begitu saja.

Padahal begitu lama mereka tak bercakap—apalagi bertatap.

 “Lama tidak jumpa.” Senyuman itu sempurna dan sempurna pula tak menggapai mata yang bercahaya tentang hujan dan abu-abu. _Dewasa._           

Sakuma menatap pria muda yang membalas pandangannya tepat di mata. Seperti tidak pernah ada apa-apa. Dan ia tercekat ketika kolega kerjanya yang baru menghirup napas, ringkas— _tidak apa-apa_ —dengan senyum santun yang menjadi sebab hatinya kebas.

Tercekat, mengucap berat, “... Miyoshi.”

Kenangan berkucuran; antara abu-abu dan jingga, cahaya menghujan. Seolah hanya Sakuma yang diingatkan lagi pada hari itu dan ruang di dalam hatinya sendiri, di rumahnya sendiri.

Sakuma ingat memori yang sebelumnya terlupa, berserakan di sela kepentingan membuat murid-muridnya jadi pembelajar yang tak hanya baik tapi juga budiman, bahwa hari itu seperti hari ini. Terang kendati sebenarnya remang.

Sakuma tidak pernah ingat hari itu tanggal berapa.

 Jika saja Sakuma seperti pemuda di hadapannya, atas segala hal sempurna ingat dan menyalahkan memori sempurna celakanya sia-sia saja, hujan mewangi terhirup. Perih di setiap helanya. Tawa histerikal tak tersuarakan, mengapa harus di hari ini, tepat sembilan tahun lalu terakhir kali mereka berpandangan, dan sekali lagi mereka tanpa sengaja bertatapan.

Dan dari tatapan saja, ia tahu Sakuma tak mengingat tepatnya hari itu. Hanya ia saja yang ingat.

Keduanya dibekap senyap. Kini, di tanggal dan latar serupa, dulu hanya remaja lugu dan sekarang takkan lagi terpaku, muridnya itu dulu membungkuk penuh hormat. Bangkit lagi, dan segala darinya tampak artifisial.

Tersenyum _tanpa_ hati.   

 

“Mohon kerja sama Anda, Sakuma- _Sensei.”_

 

Sembilan tahun kemudian, dan Miyoshi masih tak melupakan panggilan yang diharuskan. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Karir? Mengapa saya harus memikirkannya?”

Sakuma menghela napas panjang. Perkataan muridnya ada benarnya. Kalau saja ia tidak dituntut oleh kepala sekolah untuk membujuk anak-anak kelas D mengisi formulir karir edukasi ini, ia tidak akan berhadapan dengan murid-murid yang hobi sekali merisaknya tanpa memberikannya jawaban langsung.

“Kalau _Sensei_ bicara tentang demi kebaikan saya di masa depan, siapa tahu manusia mana yang masih punya masa depan? Bisa saja, setelah keluar dari ruangan ini, siapa pun bisa mati seketika dengan berbagai cara.”

Dari kekeh gelinya, kerling nakal remaja seusianya, jika saja bukan muridnya, dan anak ini adalah teman seusianya, Sakuma sudah menendang kakinya agar ia tak sembarang bicara.

Namun siswa kelas D bukan siswa sembarangan yang argumen terkesan kekanakan mereka bisa ditanggapi dengan kekanakan pula.

Berdasarkan pengalaman bersama mereka enam bulan, Sakuma memahami mereka jauh lebih cerdas daripada yang ditampakkan dan bisa menjebaknya dengan labirin nalar tak terjangkau olehnya.

“Bukan berarti menelentarkan masa depan untuk tidak direncanakan, Miyoshi.”

“Sensei, Anda jangan memakan kata-kata sendiri. Waktu itu sendiri Sensei yang bilang, manusia hanya bisa berencana. Tuhan yang berkehendak. Terlepas dari itu hanya kepercayaan seperti religi atau benar terbukti, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin perencanaan pasti menentukan masa depan.”

_Nah, kan._

Sakuma bersikeras menahan hasrat menghela napas.

“Jadi kau mau hidup seperti air mengalir saja, begitu?”

“Saya tidak bilang begitu.”

Muridnya ini akan dendam kesumat mengetahui yang terbersit di benaknya, seumpama belut. Terlalu licin untuk ditangkap. Seperti kancil, terlalu pintar untuk lolos dari perangkap.

“Ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri.”

“Apa Anda pikir yang baik untuk saya berarti saya pasti berpikir dan merasakan itulah yang terbaik untuk saya?”

“Kadang sesuatu memang baik untukmu, meskipun kau berpikir dan merasa itu tidak baik untukmu.”

“Saya tidak berpikir itu tidak baik untuk saya, tapi saya merasa itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dipaksakan.”

Sakuma meremas berkas catatan dari wali kelas D sebelum dirinya. Tidak satu pun berhasil membujuk kelas D menuliskan formulir kerangka karir siswa-siswa dengan prestasi paling gemilang. Kalau langsung menggebrak meja dan menghakimi mereka untuk tidak menikung kanan-kiri percakapan, menjadikan mereka anak biasa, mereka akan berontak.

“Ada alasan mengapa kau berpikir begitu? Kalau kaubicarakan, mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan solusinya.”

Miyoshi bersandar ke kursi wawancara, diamnya menandakan ia tengah berpikir, menyamankan diri dengan tenang menatap gurunya. Memutuskan mengatakan, “Ada. “

Sakuma menghela napas. Agak lega. “Apa?”

“Biasanya, kriteria ideal dalam mengisi formulir karir ini adalah membuat peta rencana berdasarkan  jangka waktu.” Miyoshi mengetukkan punggung jejari ke selembar kertas yang tergeletak di sentral meja. “ Itu berarti, menuliskan SMA dan Univesitas dengan jurusan yang akan dituju, ditunjang dari bakat dan peminatan, sebagai prioritas utama.”

“Lalu?”

Miyoshi mempertimbangkan dari caranya mengatup mulut dan meneliti gurunya melalui sorotnya. Bisakah guru ini dipercaya atau tidak, karena waktu bukanlah paramater sempurna untuk putusan dapat dipercayanya seseorang , tetap ada kemungkinan berujung dikhianati. Namun mengungkapkan, toh, tidak akan menyakiti.

“Pertama kali menulis formulir karir, saya pernah menuliskan bakat dan minat terhadap seni, dan memilih SMA berikutnya yang bisa membuat saya berkembang karena hal yang saya inginkan.”

Sakuma mengangguk-angguk. Teringat daftar nilai brillian Miyoshi dalam mata pelajaran tersebut dan setiap hasil karyanya (sebenarnya lagi, semuanya juga) yang membuat Sakuma selalu membanggakannya.

Miyoshi menggeser kertas itu mendekat ke lengan terlipat gurunya di atas meja, menjawab dengan suara rendah.

 “... tapi, formulir karir ini selalu dikembalikan.”

Alis hitam berkeriut rapat. “Mengapa? Itu sangat tepat untukmu.”

Miyoshi sedikit terkejut, yang hanya menambah dalam kerut di dahi gurunya, terlebih ketika ia akhirnya menatap Sakuma dengan apa adanya remaja di usianya. Terluntur oleh lengkung formalitas di mulutnya.

“Karena guru-guru berpendapat, saya bisa berkarir lebih baik daripada di bidang seni. Mengabdi pada  profesi yang benar-benar membutuhkan tenaga lebih ahli.”

Sakuma termenung mendengarkan jawaban Miyoshi. Tentu tidak ada yang suka, jika seseorang telah berketetapan dengan cita-citanya, orang lain main mengatur sesuatu untuknya.

Kini ia mengerti mengapa Miyoshi tampak keberatan dengan perkataan, _ini demi kebaikanmu_. Dan argumennya barusan hanya menyinggung Miyoshi.

Namun, tetap saja— “Umm ...” Dengan berat ia berujar, “... itu juga benar.”

Airmuka memimik sunyi musim salju dan deru tapi lidah dikelu. Miyoshi menghela napas pendek, ia hendak beranjak.  

“Tapi tidak semua orang senang hidupnya diatur-atur dan dikondisikan, seolah orang itu tidak punya kebebasan untuk memilih. Hidup seseorang adalah hak baginya untuk melakukan apa pun yang dia mau dengan hidupnya.”

Sakuma tersenyum—separuh sesal, kikuk menggaruk pipi. Menatap muridnya lebih tulus.

“Maafkan aku tadi sempat berpikir kau tidak ingin masa depan dan tidak apa-apa mati muda.”

Miyoshi mengerjapkan mata. Tak pernah tahu gurunya berpikiran remaja di hadapannya tampak muda ketika ia terkejut seperti itu.

“Coba kauisi. Aku ingin tahu masa depan apa yang kaurancang untuk dirimu sendiri, yang bagimu itu terbaik untukmu.” Sakuma mendorong lagi kertas itu ke hadapan Miyoshi, menatapnya dengan saksama dan benar-benar serius. “Ya?”

“Saya isi kertas ini, percuma kalau ditolak,” ucap Miyoshi dengan suara merendah berbahaya.

Sakuma mengernyitkan alis. “Siapa yang menolak?”

“Kalaupun bukan Sakuma- _Sensei_ —“

Miyoshi dipaku sepasang mata biru itu, lalu menghela napas pendek dan menggantungnya. Diraihnya pena, tekun mengisi karir formulir yang sudah jadi momok cibiran seisi kelas D sejak pertama kali dihadapkan pada mereka.

Sakuma menantinya menulis dengan sabar. Menenun harapan bahwa kalau Miyoshi saja bisa tergugah menuliskan yang selama ini diketamnya sendiri, berarti yang lain pun akan demikian.

Tak memikirkan pamornya sebagai guru kelas D yang terisak mungkin bisa jadi lebih baik karena berhasil membujuk murid-muridnya mengisi selembar kertas itu, selain sungguh memikirkan masa depan siswa-siswa kelas D setelah lulus dari sekolah ini.

Setelah Miyoshi menyerahkan kembali kertas padanya, ganti Miyoshi yang menanti Sakuma membaca yang telah dituliskannya.

Tidak buruk, Sakuma mengangguk-angguk. Pelukis. Pertukaran siswa ke luar negeri untuk studi seni. Berbisnis dan berinvestasi di bidang seni. Opsi lain yaitu menjadi _art-dealer_.

Bahkan ditambahkan tujuan, agar seni klasik bisa dipelajari untuk dimengerti apa yang sebenarnya ada di balik pembuatannya, menghidupkan hikmah yang terselip menembus zaman. Agar manusia tak melupakan dan belajar dari sejarah di balik keindahan properti seni.

Untuk seni modern, Miyoshi menuliskan bahwa di era Milenia, ada nilai-nilai seni di masa ini yang perlu dikaji dan dipatri lebih dalam agar dimaknai dengan saksama. Ada kisah yang tak bisa tak diindahkan begitu saja.

Turut berpartisipasi dalam menegaskan batas hak cipta karya seni di dunia, menindak tegas plagiator yang mencuri kreasi tanpa mau bersusah-payah, dan mendorong penikmat seni dapat mengapresiasi setiap karya seni dalam berbagai upaya sebaik-baiknya. Karya seni sepatutnya diapresiasi.

Memang perbedaan antara murid biasa dan kelas D terlalu jelas. Paradigma tidak tersekat sebatas suka seni saja, tapi berkontribusi untuk dunia. Mereka memiliki kapabilitas untuk itu, dan Sakuma yakin murid-muridnya mampu melakukannya.

Sakuma tersenyum membacanya, hangat menyesaki dadanya. Karena membaca pemikiran akan masa depan sebaik ini saja sudah membuatnya begitu bangga.

Guru itu bisa membayangkan Miyoshi mengeksekusi rencana masa depan ini, dan suatu hari nanti ketika Miyoshi berdiri di atas pentas tertinggi prestasi, ia akan terharu mengatakan pada setiap orang yang semula menentangnya berakhir mengakuinya. _Waktu itu, kalian menentang muridku. Muridku yang paling menyusahkan, tapi lihat dia sekarang!_

Atau ia bahkan takkan bisa berkata-kata. Bukti prestasi lebih konkrit daripada kepentingan untuk mengatakannya, mereka pun akan dibuat murid-muridnya tidak bisa bicara apa-apa. 

Sakuma mengangguk mantap. “Akan kuserahkan ini.”

“Saya pernah menuliskannya, tetap mereka tolak.” Dengusan rendah dan senyuman merendahkan.  “Jangan berharap banyak, _Sensei_.”

“Aku tidak berharap, tapi kalau kau, aku yakin kau mampu melakukannya.” Sakuma menghela napas panjang. Tersenyum tipis menatapi remaja yang jauh lebih muda darinya.

“Tidak perlu _Sensei_ mengatakan, saya memang bisa melakukan.”

Senyuman arogan tampak layak jika Miyoshi yang menampilkan. Karena ia punya kemampuan untuk merealisasi cita-citanya. Lengkung apresiatif yang sedikit terkendur.

“Mengapa _Sensei_ juga berpikir seperti yang lainnya, kalau sekarang memutuskan untuk menyerahkan formulir itu?”

Pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu membubuhkan stempel wali kelas D di kolom yang tersedia, tepat di sisi tanda tangan muridnya. Barulah ia menatapi Miyoshi, berhati-hati mengemukakan agar tidak menyinggung muridnya lagi.

“ _The right man, for the right job._ Kupikir itu yang mereka pikirkan karena potensi yang kalian punya. Mereka merasa sayang jika potensi luar biasa tersia-sia. Tidak semua orang memiliki keistimewaan seperti yang kau dan teman-temanmu di kelas D miliki—karena keistimewaan setiap orang berbeda-beda, Miyoshi.”

“Katakan saja, kami mengikuti mau orang-orang dewasa yang berpikir semua itu terbaik untuk kami. Misalkan, profesi ahli bedah—yang menyelamatkan nyawa. Bagaimana dengan mereka yang mati-matian berjuang menggapai mimpi mereka sebagai ahli bedah, yang kami ambil bahkan tanpa banyak berusaha? Tidak adil untuk mereka, _Sensei._ ”

“Kalian bisa jadi ahli bedah bersama-sama. Sangat menyenangkan mengetahui ada dokter ahli bedah yang dapat diandalkan di ruang operasi. Bukankah begitu?”

“Baiklah, bagaimana dengan politikus? Presiden? Kemiliteran? Dunia hiburan? Teknisi Kelautan atau Cuaca? Kompetitif dalam kreativitas maupun jurang perbedaan intelijensi, bahkan lebih membunuh daripada Ebola. Ya, meskipun itu bukan urusan kami.”

“Iya juga ...” Sakuma mengembus panjang dan berat, “pasti akan sangat menyakitkan, bagi mereka yang sudah berjuang setengah mati demi menggapai mimpi, ada yang berbakat dan jenius melakukannya bahkan tanpa minat, tahu-tahu saja mereka tersingkirkan dari kompetisi cita-cita profesi.”

“Siapa sangka Sakuma- _Sensei_ bisa mengerti hal ini?” Sehela napas dan setengah kata-kata apresiatif, Sakuma membelalakkan pandangan padanya, melebarkan senyum sarkastik Miyoshi. “Begitulah tepatnya maksudku.”

Sakuma berpikir lebih keras. Tidak senang mendapati raut wajah dilapisi arogansi, dan ia merasa harus mengirik celah dari semua ini. Rasanya kekanakan sekali tidak berdaya membalas argumentasi dan hanya menyerukan, _tidak apa-apa kau berpikir out of the box tapi bertingkahlah seperti remaja biasa, Miyoshi!_

Di luar dari hal itu, Sakuma mengapresiasi Miyoshi yang memikirkan orang lain. Biasanya remaja ini amatlah egosentris. Ternyata Miyoshi tidak seegois yang ditampakkannya.

“Kalau kau—kalian—bisa melakukan lebih baik, mengapa tidak? Ini bukan tentang menghancurkan mimpi orang lain, tap siapa yang bisa melakukan, membuat pengaruh, atau menciptakan sesuatu lebih baik.”

Sebelum Miyoshi buka mulut lagi dan otaknya perlu diperah hanya untuk mengonter argumennya, Sakuma tersenyum padanya—teringat tukang sapu halaman di sekolah ini memberi nasihat bijak untuk mengikuti kata hati saja. Sejujurnya. Apa adanya.

“Kurasa, yang sebenarnya guru-guru pikirkan, adalah kau bisa mempertimbangkan cita-cita yang kau bisa menjadi agen perubahan. Cita-cita yang tidak terpikirkan, atau tidak mampu dilakukan anak-anak lainnya karena potensi dan kapabilitas mereka berbeda dari kalian. Mereka punya keistimewaan sendiri, begitu pula dengan kalian dari kelas D.”

Miyoshi mendengus. Kata yang ditaburi pemanis saja tidak mempan untuknya. “Berarti mereka menganggap anak-anak lain tidak mampu, dan karena kami yang mampu, kamilah yang harus menanggung semua ekspektasi itu.”  

“Aaah, tidak begitu, Miyoshi.”

“Jadi?” tantang muridnya itu, separuh angkuh.

Sakuma menghela napas, menyabarkan diri, dan menatap muridnya dengan perhatian. Tidak ada guru yang ingin mencelakakan muridnya sendiri, sudah jadi natura dalam diri mereka menginginkan yang terbaik untuk murid-murid. Dia harus menyampaikan dengan benar agar Miyoshi memahami maksudnya, sehingga nada suaranya melembut.

“Sederhananya, menurutku tentang kalian ... jadilah seseorang yang melakukan sesuatu baik agar orang-orang terdekatmu, lingkungan di sekitarmu, bangsamu, bahkan negaramu, terpengaruh menjadi lebih baik. Agar hitamnya sejarah negeri kita ini tak terulang lagi. Kau tentu mengerti, mayoritas masyarakat Jepang cenderung apatis terhadap sejarah negara kita saat perang dunia.

“Meskipun pengabdianmu, dedikasimu, mungkin tidak diapresiasi. Dan walaupun kau tidak diapresiasi, tapi yang kaulakukan terjejak adanya dan buktinya tetap hidup melampaui waktu.” 

Sakuma tersenyum hangat. Tangannya terulur ke depan, menepuk dan mengelus halus rambut remaja yang napasnya seketika tertahan ketika Sakuma melakukannya. Tidak akan tahu hingga bertahun-tahun dari sekarang bahkan selamanya, kata-katanya terpatri selalu mengiringi langkah hidup Miyoshi hingga dewasa.

Tidak sadar apa yang disemikannya di hati muridnya saat itu.

“Terima kasih sudah mau menuliskannya, Miyoshi.”

Setelah Miyoshi keluar ruangan dengan seutas senyum tipis, didengarnya Sakuma mendamprat murid berikutnya karena membaca isi karir formulir yang asal di tulis, karena harus menghadapi masalah yang sama.

_Jangan isi karir formulir masa depan dengan ingin tabrakan di tikungan lalu menggendong pengantin gadis seperti pangeran saja, Kaminaga!_

Miyoshi tidak terkejut mengetahui Sakuma berhasil membujuk semua murid kelas D tanpa kecuali untuk mengisi formulir karir. Dan sebulan kemudian, tidak terkejut pula mendapat kabar formulir karir mereka ditolak.

Sembilan hari berikutnya pasca penolakan formulir karir, Sakuma yang mengelap semburan omelan wakil kepala sekolah Muto di wajahnya sembari melaksanakan hukuman menyapu bersih taman sekolah, menahan amarah karena protesnya tidak didengarkan. Lebih-lebih karir formulir murid-muridnya disetujui.

Guru muda cenderung emosional dan bawa-bawa perasaan, kasak-kusuk jajaran staff guru lainnya. Sakuma menyapu penuh nafsu dedaunan kering, menginjak ranting yang berkeretak.

Biar saja mereka angkat tangan dari cita-cita semua muridnya, lebih baik daripada mereka campur tangan. Dia yakin bisa membantu kelas D untuk lulus tanpa catatan, diterima di SMA yang terbaik tanpa embel-embel bantuan dari sekolah ini. 

Sudah berjuang hingga pekerjaannya dipertaruhkan, ancaman dipecat, potong gaji, dan disuruh menyapu taman seperti bocah SMP, siswa-siswa kelas D-nya malah menertawakan di pinggir taman. Siapa peduli orang tertawa, atas nyata tentang _malah_ guru yang dihukum alih-alih muridnya.

Miyoshi yang pertama bergerak, mendekat, meraih sapu dan tersenyum pada gurunya yang terperangah. Ia tidak membenci guru ini. Dan bagaimana bisa, setelah yang Sakuma lakukan untuk mereka.

Pada akhirnya, toh, yang lain turun tangan membantu. Taman terlalu besar untuk disapu seorang diri, lagipula mereka tidak bisa belajar tanpa Sakuma. Menertawakan dengan lepas dan bebas, guru mereka yang mencurahkan kekesalannya tentang sembilan hari terakhir, sampai jatuh terjerembab hasil sapuan _momiji_ -nya sendiri.

Miyoshi mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Sakuma bangun dari kemuning dan kecoklatan daun-daun.

Tangan mereka bertautan.

 

“Terima kasih sudah mau memperjuangkan semua itu untuk kami, Sakuma _-Sensei._ ”

 

Sembilan tahun beda jumlah usia mereka, dan kali pertama Miyoshi berharap perbedaan usia mereka tidak sejauh itu.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

“Kurasa murid-muridku akan menyukaimu.”

Sakuma berkata tentang hal yang pasti terjadi—tanpa perlu dikiranya, saat sendu matahari mengakar di sela-sela sisa embun dan musim gugur yang merimbun, pada asisten dosen muda yang berjalan mengikutinya menuju kelas berisi mahasiswa-mahasiswi fakultas Teknik.

_‘Siapa tidak akan menyukaiku?’_

Dan seharusnya, tawa narsisnya. Sakuma mengatupkan mulut dari duga yang tak terkata, bahwa itulah sekiranya respons dari Miyoshi yang tak kunjung berkata.

“Syukurlah kalau memang begitu.”

Dahinya dijajaki gurat ketidakpuasan, semestinya muridnya sewaktu di kelas D (karena, julukan _mantan_ terlalu menyakitkan untuk disematkan pada salah satu murid terbaik yang pernah diajarinya ini)  menanggap dengan penuh percaya diri. Semestinya tidak sedatar ini.

Melirik ke belakang, kepercayaan diri itu tidak lenyap. Pandangan lurus dengan kepala tegak dan tubuhnya tetap tegap.  Hanya senyap.

Lirikan Sakuma, kemudian dipertemukan senyuman.

Sakuma merengkuh yang tak bisa dikata olehnya, mengira lalu mencelos karena prasangka, memutuskan bahwa terlalu lama untuk Miyoshi yang terlalu pintar-cerdas-jenius (apa pun itu) tidak melupakan satu peristiwa. Mungkin kecanggungan hadir, semata karena lama tak berjumpa. 

“Sebelum kau memutuskan untuk jadi asisten dosen, apa yang kaulakukan?”

“Bekerja.”

“Kerja apa?”

Jeda.

“Yang berguna untuk negara.”

Sakuma melirik lagi. “Itu tidak menjelaskan apa pun.”

Miyoshi tak membalas lirikannya kendati mengerti tengah diperhatikan. Ada sesuatu yang dipertimbangkan dari ekspresinya, yang orang bisa salah kira menganggap Miyoshi tengah mempermainkan dari caranya menyungging senyuman.

Kalau ia tidak kehilangan jejak terlalu lama dari Miyoshi yang dulu, tapi Sakuma tahu Miyoshi yang berjalan di belakangnya ini bukan lagi remaja yang ia tahu, itu berarti salah satu dari murid-murid paling pertamanya ini enggan mengungkapkan karena sesuatu. Sakuma tidak berhak tahu.

“Apa pekerjaan itu menyenangkan?” Sakuma menelusuri papan per papan yang tergantung dari tiap ruang yang mereka lewati, mencari ruang 2A yang pagi ini diperuntukkan mata kuliah pegangannya.

“Lumayan tidak membuatku bosan.”

“Dibandingkan dengan pekerjaan asisten dosen, lebih membosankan mana?”

“Saya belum pernah mengajar, jadi tidak bisa menyimpulkan mana yang lebih membosankan.”

“Mengapa memutuskan untuk mengajar?”

“Pimpinan saya memberikan waktu senggang cukup lama. Daripada menganggur, saya memutuskan untuk produktif dan menerima tawaran mengajar.”

“Pekerjaan macam apa sampai dapat waktu liburnya lebih dari dua minggu?”

Tak ada jawaban.

Sakuma menyumbangsih karbondioksida pada debu-debu dan udara yang mulai membeku. Tepi bibir naik sedikit, mengerling pada Miyoshi lebih eksplisit. “Ini pertama kali kau mengajar.”

Miyoshi menghargai Sakuma yang tidak memaksanya menjawab, dengan menjawab yang bisa dijawabnya penuh hormat—walaupun gaya masa kini dengan dua tangan terdekam di saku celana dan kenetralan ekspresinya merupakan kekontrasan tak terelakkan.

“Benar.”

“Gugup?”

Jeda lagi. Miyoshi tersenyum yang bagi Sakuma tampak ofensif. “Apa saya terlihat gugup?”

“Tidak.”

Langkah dosen Sastra Jepang itu vakum di pintu. Ada sesuatu dari cara Miyoshi menanggapinya yang janggal, tapi ia tidak bisa mengurai apa itu tepatnya dan tak punya waktu untuk itu.

“Kalau kau,” Sakuma berbaik hati melenturkan ekspresi, karena ini untuk Miyoshi, dan melepas prasangka untuk saat ini, “pasti bisa melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Lebih baik dariku.”

“Terima kasih, Sakuma- _Sensei_.”

Sakuma melewatkan senyuman yang menipis kemudian saat memunggungi Miyoshi, membuka pintu dan masuk lebih dulu ke ruang kelas.

Mahasiswa-mahasiswi berhamburan ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Sakuma berjalan menuju mimbar mengajar, menyapa mereka semua dengan selamat pagi dan apa kabar formal, disambut jawaban kompak yang seperti di taman kanak-kanak.

Sakuma menyambut tawa murid-muridnya yang mencandainya itu dengan senyum kecil, terlebih ketika semua menyurut dengan bisik-bisik antusias berdenyut-denyut di kelas itu karena kehadiran seseorang asing bersamanya.

“Ingat dengan berita yang _Sensei_ kabarkan di perjumpaan terakhir kita?”

Pemuda dan pemudi yang ada mengangguk, terlampau antusias.

“Ini asisten dosen Sensei untuk kelas Sastra Jepang. Dulu, salah satu murid saat pertama kali _Sensei_ mengajar. Mulai besok, dia akan membantu saya untuk mengajari kalian.” Sakuma mempersilakan Miyoshi untuk maju ke tepi panggung. “Miyoshi, silakan memperkenalkan diri.”

Miyoshi berdiri dengan postur sempurna, membungkuk sekilas. Ketika ia bangkit lagi dan menampilkan senyum menawan, Sakuma merasa atmosfer kelasnya absen dari januarinya musim gugur—lebih seperti bersemi dan mendadak diguyur gugur sakura. Ya, sehiperbolis itu.

Perkenalannya sangat singkat. Hanya nama. Mohon kerjasama. Panggil saja dia dengan namanya agar tidak tertukar saat memanggil Sakuma- _Sensei_ —sebagai dosen resmi kelas ini untuk mata kuliah wajib. Dan apa ada yang hendak bertanya.

“Miyoshi-san, apa Anda punya kualifikasi sebagai pengajar Sastra Jepang?”

“Berdasarkan hasil tes _Noryoukushiken_ , tentu saya punya.”

Seorang mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar dari Korea menanyakan apa itu _Noryoukushiken,_ dan Miyoshi tersenyum melihat temannya menjawab bahwa itu adalah ujian bahasa Jepang yang seperti tes TOEFL.

“Apa Anda sudah punya pacar, Miyoshi _-san_?!”

Pertanyaan klise dari seorang pemuda, sekali lagi, pemuda di pojok kelas, membangkitkan nuansa horror hingga mencipta sunyi di seisi kelas. Sampai semua menoleh terpatah-patah pada pemuda pemberani dan dianggap sinting seketika itu.

Miyoshi tampak terkejut. Entah tidak menyangka mahasiswa zaman sekarang vulgar dengan frontal, atau karena yang bertanya notabene seorang pemuda. 

Sakuma ternganga.

Ini mahasiswanya mendadak gila atau bagaimana. Hanya orang katarak atau rabun yang akan memungkiri betapa menawannya rupa Miyoshi, bahkan ia tahu dari dulu fitur wajah salah satu murid pertamanya itu memang atraktif, tapi tidak berarti ia bisa main menyatakan perasaan padahal baru juga pertama kali bertemu.

Melirik muridnya lagi, Sakuma mengatup mulut ketika cetusan itu menuai tawa dari Miyoshi. Sahaya yang membias panorama taman bersepuh _mapple_ menelusup dari jendela, menyepuh rona di wajah murid pertamanya itu.

Miyoshi tidak marah, malah tertawa begitu mudah. “Bagaimana bila ternyata sudah?”

Mahasiswa yang bertanya nyengir lima jari. “Oh, baguslah.”

Miyoshi memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. “Mengapa?”

“Jadi saya tidak perlu khawatir kehilangan kesempatan memacari gadis-gadis di kelas.”

Jawaban polos nan jujurnya menumbangkan atmosfer horror dan menghidupkan derap humor dalam ruang kelas. Sekaligus gumam kecewa sebagian mahasiswi karena menjatuhkan anggapan asisten dosen potensial itu telah memiliki kekasih.

“Aduh, jangan menakuti kami, Bodoh! Kau bisa membuat Miyoshi- _san_ batal mengajar karena pertanyaan menakutkan itu!”

Teman gadisnya persis di sisi kanan bangkunya, menepuk gemas lengan pemuda yang terkekeh. Berujar tanpa dosa, dia masih ingin punya pacar dan menikmati masa muda, yang mana rasanya mustahil kalau asisten dosen seperti Miyoshi beraktivitas di kelas mereka.

“Bukan yang seperti itu yang akan membuat saya batal mengajar,” sahut Miyoshi geli, dan tanpa disadari mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi, berdampak menenangkan mereka.

_Apa ada hal lain yang bisa membuat Miyoshi batal mengajar?_

Sakuma memikirkan bersitan pertanyaan, menghapuskan karena tidak penting juga mengetahui jika sebenarnya memang ada kemungkinan itu.

“Karena mulai besok, kalian belajar dengan saya,” Miyoshi mengulum senyum, “saya ingin kalian  belajar. Dan bukan hanya belajar, tapi belajarlah yang benar.”

Seorang gadis dengan berani mengacungkan tangan. Miyoshi mempersilakannya untuk bicara. “Maksudnya belajar yang benar?”

“Belajar yang benar, itu berarti kalian belajar untuk menyenangi pelajaran ini dan materi yang akan saya—dan Sakuma-Sensei juga—sampaikan pada kalian.” Senyum ramah itu entah mengapa malah membuat pemuda-pemudi meneguk ludah. “Ulangi lagi memelajari kanji on-yomi dan kun-yami.”

“Eeeh, cara baca kanji Jepang dan Cina, kan, sudah belajar dari sekolah dasar, Miyoshi-san!”

“Ulangi lagi, juga dengan _shodo_.”

Pemuda yang matanya sangat sipit dan berwajah tirus mengacungkan tangan. “Apa kita akan belajar menulis kaligrafi Jepang?”  

“Itu dibutuhkan. Ah, tolong kalian pelajari juga sejarah perang dunia di Jepang.”

Seorang mahasiswa bertampak sok tahu, tampaknya menatap Miyoshi dengan hormat yang perlahan-lahan menurun. “Miyoshi-san, itu pelajaran sekolah.”

“Berarti kalian lebih menyedihkan dari anak sekolah dasar.”

Senyum Miyoshi tidak meluntur, tak seperti puluhan calon murid yang harus diajar olehnya. Sakuma merasakan beberapa mahasiswa curi-curi pandangnya, mempertanyakan mengapa ia tidak menginterupsi.

Mungkin etiket de facto yang tak pernah ditulis. Jika seorang pengajar sedang mengajar, selama dia tidak melakukan tindak abusif baik secara verbal maupun non-verbal dan tidak mendiskriminasi terhadap muridnya, maka pengajar lain sudah semestinya menghormatinya.

Selain karena memang Sakuma menerka-nerka yang mungkin Miyoshi katakan, walau tidak habis pikir dari mana Miyoshi bisa tahu. Apa dia tahu saat ditawari pekerjaan oleh rektor atau siapa pun yang menawarinya untuk jadi asisten dosen?

“Cara kalian menulis untuk ujian Sakuma-Sensei saja, transkrip nilai kalian di kuis pertama dan dua tugas, lebih sedih dari anak sekolah dasar. Apa kalian ingin memasukkan diri ke golongan _Nihonjin no Shiranai no Nihongo_ —orang Jepang yang tak bisa berbahasa Jepang?” Seringai tipis terbit. Miyoshi menatap mereka dengan kesatiran yang malah mencekam seisi kelas. “Atau menjadi bangsa yang tidak tahu sejarah bangsanya sendiri?”

Antara mereka sedang terpana atau mulai terintimidasi sampai rasanya hanya suara napas tertahan yang terdengar, Miyoshi mengedarkan pandang ke seantero ruangan. “Mulai besok, bawalah kamus  yang ada huruf hiragana, katakana, sekalian dengan kanji on-yomi dan kun-yami.”

“Ta-tapi, buku kamus, kan, berat ...”

Sakuma melayangkan tatapan simpati pada mahasiswi yang mencicitkan protes lemah itu, begitu menerima sorot non-toleran seakan mengatakan tiada-ampun-bagi-kalian versi Miyoshi.

“Bawalah. Kalian memerlukannya, kecuali kalian sudah hafal mati puluhan ribu huruf, berarti kalian tidak butuh kamus.”

“Ah ... kalau pakai smartphone atau alphalink?”

“Tidak. Bawa kamus. Secanggih apa pun smartphone dan alphalink, ada huruf yang tidak bisa muncul saat kalian input ke kolom search engine.”

“Miyoshi-san, tapi aku tidak punya kamus.”

“Beli.”

“Tapi harga kamus, kan, mahal.”

“Sisihkan uang saku kalian untuk ditabung, setelah cukup, belilah.”

“Kalau pinjam saja di perpustakaan?”

“Silakan, asalkan kalian mengembalikan dengan tepat waktu dan tidak merusak kamus itu, juga tidak beramai-ramai pinjam karena orang lain di perpustakaan juga perlu kamus. Jadi, sebaiknya kalian beli.”

“Kenapa kita harus beli kamus?”

“Apa kalian pernah membayangkan bagaimana sulitnya pekerjaan para _penulis kamus_ untuk mengartikan tiap huruf dan kata agar kita bisa lebih mudah mengerti suatu arti? Satu huruf saja bisa dibaca berbeda, apalagi satu kata punya beragam makna. Itu butuh waktu bertahun-tahun, dan kalian _tidak_ sudi mengapresiasi sama sekali padahal _sangat mudah_ —tinggal membeli saja?”

_Kalah._

Gerutu mulai berdengung, menjalar serupa racun yang menggerogoti tubuh. Miyoshi yang mulai dipatri sebagai sosok angkuh, tetap terlihat tenang dan kukuh. Bisikan itu sama sekali tak membuatnya terpengaruh.

Tegukan ludah. Sorot horror. Satu kata itu ibaratnya titah maha raja, yang sarkastik. Harusnya Sakuma membela murid-muridnya, bukannya ingin tertawa geli karena Miyoshi dan sarkasmenya terasa seperti angin segar dan pencerahan di kelasnya yang semula suram.

Mungkin nanti ia akan memperingatkan Miyoshi agar tidak terlalu keras dan kelewat tegas pada pemuda-pemudi masa kini. Karena kalau terlalu keras, yang akan terjadi ialah mereka malah akan  berontak.

“Saat giliran saya mengajar, siapkan juga buku catatan, pensil, dan penghapus. Buku catatan kalian, wajib disampul merah dan plastik.”

Sakuma menahan senyuman melihat para pelajar itu tergesa-gesa membuka catatan dan mencatat yang Miyoshi sebutkan. Dan ia kesulitan tak menampakkannya, manakala senyum Miyoshi terbit kembali dan lagi-lagi memperdayai setiap mahasiswa.

“Jika saya mengadakan kuis atau presentasi, siapa pun atau kelompok mana pun yang dapat nilai tertinggi, akan dapat coklat dari saya. Dan kalian bisa memilih sendiri mau coklat merek yang mana.”

Miyoshi tidak pernah membicarakan  hal ini dengan Sakuma. Dosen tetap itu mengamati kawula muda di hadapannya yang berubah ekspresi, kembali tertarik.

“Miyoshi-san, saya tidak suka coklat. Bagaimana?”

Teman sebangkunya menempeleng pelipis mahasiswa paling percaya diri, berdesis, “Kau ini seperti bisa saja di mata kuliah ini.”

Miyoshi menghela napas yang terdengar seperti tawa sekilas. “Sebutkan saja makanan atau minuman yang kauinginkan, nanti saya belikan.”

Siulan menghujan. Mengapa mahasiswa-mahasisiwi ini girang sekali dan mengapa tidak ada yang bertanya apa Miyoshi mampu membelikannya atau tidak, mungkin ada hubungannya dengan penampilan Miyoshi yang terlihat seperti ia bisa memberikan apa pun.

“Selama kalian belajar dengan saya, maka apa pun yang saya tanyakan atau minta kalian lakukan, akan mendapat poin dari saya. Kalau kalian mengumpulkan poin itu, nanti di sesi paling akhir saya mengajar, siapa yang poinnya tertinggi, akan dapat hadiah.”

Penuh semangat, seseorang bertampang ala shaolin berseru, “Hadiah apa, Miyoshi-san?”

“Apa saja asal tidak melanggar normal, sesuai dengan keuangan saya, dan saya bisa mengabulkannya.”

“Kalau saya minta dibelikan sesuatu semacam _Official Merchandise Rare Items_ atau _Golden Limited Edition_ , Anda akan memberikannya?”

“Asal poinmu jadi yang tertinggi di kelas, saya akan memberikan yang Anda minta.”

“Miyoshi-san, kalau saya minta kencan sekaliii saja dengan Miyoshi-san, bagaimana?!”

Sepenjuru kelas berseru heboh dengan keberanian seorang gadis bercepol dua yang menanyakannya.

Miyoshi memasang senyum _gentlemanly_ yang tidak baik untuk kesehatan gadis-gadis normal. “Dengan senang hati, saya akan berkencan dengan Anda.”

“Kalau jadi pacar saya, Miyoshi-san?!” tanya gadis itu ngotot.

Miyoshi menggeleng, tak merasa menyesal saat menjawab, “Itu tidak bisa.”

Seruan mencibir penuh canda menanggapi tawa geli Miyoshi yang menolak mentah-mentah.

 Ah, anak muda. Padahal mereka bukan anak kecil, yang baru mau menurut kalau diiming-imingi sesuatu. Namun terlepas dari anak kecil ataupun anak muda, orang dewasa saja demikian. Hanya kuantitas masif dan rupa bentuk pemberian yang beda (karena biasanya, orang dewasa lebih suka uang , pangkat, pasangan, atau kekuasaan), maka wajar saja.

“Sebagaimana ada hadiah, tentu ada hukumannya.”

Keluhan menanggapi Miyoshi yang tak berbelas kasih dan tak main memanjakan murid-murid yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya.

“Bila kalian terlambat masuk ke kelas, maka kalian akan tinggal satu jam kuliah di luar kelas dan diminta menulis apa yang saya minta kalian untuk tulis. Dan _bonus_ , tugas merangkum materi dua bab dengan ditulis tangan, dikumpulkan lagi pada saya. Bila tidak mengerjakan tugas, maka saya beri _bonus_ dua tugas tambahan dan satu tes bicara individual.”

Tidak ada yang berani mengangkat tangan atau angkat bicara lagi begitu menyimak penuturan tentang hukuman, hingga Miyoshi melunakkan senyumnya dan berkata, “Selamat belajar dan jadi pembelajar yang benar. Semoga kita bisa bersenang-senang.”

Sakuma melihat Miyoshi mendekat ke podium dosen, matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata coklat yang menyadari tatapannya. “Kau diberitahu transkrip nilai kuis dan dua tugas yang kuberikan pada murid-murid?”

Miyoshi menggeleng singkat. “Saya yang memintanya.”

Sakuma menelitinya, menganalisis dalam pikiran, kemudian berhati-hati mengemukakan, “Karena kau ingin mengenali siapa saja yang mesti kauhadapi, dan apa saja yang harus kaulakukan untuk memperbaikinya.”

Sakuma hampir berpikir ia berhalusinasi melihat bintang bersarang di mata coklat yang terang, seperti selusup matahari berayun di sela pepohonan di luar jendela dan ruang kelas.

“Benar sekali.”

“Kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik.”  

“Tentu, dan Sensei juga mengajar dengan terlalu baik.”

Tidak mengerti itu sindiran atau pujian, Sakuma  kemudian meminta Miyoshi untuk mengobservasi kelas dan memperkenankannya beradaptasi selagi ia menerangkan materi.

Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Miyoshi melenggang turun dari panggung, naik ke undakan-undakan bangku mahasiswa diiringi tatapan berbaur decak kagum terlebur kecemasan, dan berakhir ke baris bangku terakhir yang ada untuk mendudukkan diri di sana.

“Mengapa kau di sana, Miyoshi?” tanya Sakuma heran.

“Bernostalgia dengan kelas Sakuma- _Sensei_ ,” jawab Miyoshi dengan volume suara dikeraskan agar terdengar padanya. Ekspresinya tak terlihat begitu jelas, selain keramahan yang mendatangkan ketidaknyamanan.

Sakuma membiarkannya ada di sana. Membiarkan Miyoshi menyoroti seisi kelas (juga dirinya) sepanjang sesi ajar-mengajar berlangsung selama dua jam.

Pemuda yang telah dewasa, di usia dua puluh lima, duduk dengan setelan jas coklat terjun ke marun dan memelajari caranya mengajar—sepertinya. Terkadang bertopang dagu, terkadang melintangkan kaki kanan di atas kaki kiri dan Sakuma biarkan karena Miyoshi bukan mahasiswanya.

Dosen itu menekan tombol di _pointer_ yang tertuju ke arah proyektor. Bungkam—entah antara memberikan kesempatan untuk muridnya membaca atau ialah yang membaca. Ialah yang memaknai hamparan dimensi masa lalu yang tertera di layar.

Memulai pemaparan, biasanya dengan meminta sukarelawan dari mahasiswi yang ada untuk membacakan puisi (acapkali mahasiswa membaca terlalu monotonis), dan setelah dibacakan barulah Sakuma melemparkan pertanyaan ringan.

_Meguri aite_

_mishi ya sore to mo_

_wakanu ma ni_

_Kumo-gakure ni shi_

_Yowa no tsuki kana.”_

_(Meeting on the path:_  
_But I cannot clearly know_  
 _If it was he,_  
 _Because the midnight moon_  
 _In a cloud had disappeared.)_

 

“Terima kasih, Akemi- _san_. Baiklah ... apa ada yang tahu siapa yang menuliskan puisi klasik ini?”

Sakuma sudah terbiasa dengan kenyataan banyak yang tidak tahu. Pelajar zaman sekarang, kalau ditanya lagu apa sedang populer, _boyband_ atau _girlband_ idola yang akan konser di Tokyo Dome, _anime_ apa yang sedang viral,  mereka bisa menjawab daripada hal-hal yang dipatri sejarah. Tidak ada yang berani mengacungkan tangan apalagi unjuk gigi.

Guru itu baru akan membuka mulut ketika suara tak familiar menyahut.

“Penciptanya adalah Murasaki Shikibu di zaman Edo, Sakuma-Sensei.”

Ada sesuatu yang terdengar sangat salah dari bagaimana hening memanipulasi gema atas suara itu. Atau sesuatu itu yang terdengar keliru bersuma dari suara Miyoshi.  

Murid-muridnya yang memutar kepala seratus delapan puluh derajat. Padahal hanya satu nama, dan Miyoshi menjawabnya seolah ia mengetahuinya di luar kepala. Tidak ada yang berdecak kagum, menyematkan anggapan sudah sewajarnya Miyoshi tahu karena dia menjadi asisten dosen.

Sakuma tersenyum kecil padanya, menekan perasaan mengapa puisi itu yang terpapar di layar saat ini. Miyoshi tidak melihat senyumnya. Jarak mereka terlalu jauh. “Terima kasih, Miyoshi.”

Miyoshi balas memulas senyum kecil, memikirkan bahwa Sakuma seharusnya bisa menjadi guru lebih baik dari sekadar mengajar Sastra Jepang. Sakuma tidak melihat senyumnya. Jarak mereka tidak memungkinkan.

Setelah itu, Sakuma tidak tahu Miyoshi menghitung barisan berderet-deret bangku yang ada.

Sembilan baris.

Sembilan baris adalah jarak sekarang yang memisahkan mereka.

Namun sejak dulu, sembilan adalah jarak yang tak pernah retak memisahkan mereka.

 

*

 

“Aku memang sempat mendengar kata Mizuki- _san,_ kemarin siang—yang tinggal di apartemen pintu nomor empat—ada pindahan baru menempati pintu nomor sembilan. Ternyata tetangga baruku kau, Miyoshi.”

Sakuma sudah merasa tidak nyaman, sepanjang perjalanan pulang di kereta dan berjalan kaki, Miyoshi terus membuntuti—dan mereka tak banyak bercakap.

Di setiap lantai, partemen ini memiliki delapan balkon di luar dan delapan pintu menghadap koridor—yang otomatis menghadap delapan pintu lainnya.  Apartemen yang disewanya untuk menyambi profesi di ibukota, satu apartemen telah terisi oleh notabene muridnya sendiri, dan akhirnya ia mengerti mengapa Miyoshi melakukannya.

Pemuda itu tidak berniat menguntiti sama sekali. 

 “Sejak mengajar di universitas, aku tinggal di sini karena memang yang terdekat.” Sakuma menatapi Miyoshi yang masih berdiri memunggunginya di pintu. “Kurasa kau juga begitu.”

“Benar.” Pemuda di hadapannya mendorong pintu terbuka. Wajahnya yang dewasa, nada biasa saja, dan sekedar bersopan dengannya. “Apa Anda mau mampir?”

Sakuma sejenak berhenti di pintu apartemennya sendiri berlabel nomor satu, yang berhadapan persis dengan pintu apartemen Miyoshi bernomor sembilan. Menjawab tanpa memikirkan (dan tanpa senyuman).

“Mungkin lain kali.” 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Bahkan yang terjenius dan didera pengalaman termenyakitkan sekalipun, di usia empat belas tahun, masih lugu. Ada cinta yang dikata, kala hujan dan jemari matahari bercahaya jingga.

 _Aku suka padamu, Sakuma-_ san _._

Uap yang terkepul di gelas. Riak mungil pekatnya teh hijau yang keliru racikan. Wangi manisnya tak menepis timbulan hening terpantul di dinding-dinding.

Hangatnya tidak menghangatkan remaja masih begitu muda di balik handuk yang menutupi kepala, perlahan, menguar kejujuran rasa ditenggarai asa. Ada kehangatan yang menyakitkan, _seperti ini_.

Guru yang memunggunginya berhasil menaruh gelas di meja, sulit untuk tidak membantingpecahkannya seperti mendengar langit ambruk. Jejari merapat di gelas, pikirannya tak  sejernih bening teh hijau di gelasnya. Dia membawa gelasnya, duduk bersila di hadapan muridnya di atas sebentang karpet.

Ditatapinya agak lama muridnya. Serbuan hujan di ruang tempat tinggalnya, tertuli dari telinga. Mata coklat brillian yang menyatakan apa adanya, begitulah yang muridnya rasa.

Memikirkan hal-hal yang dinamakan alasan dan utamanya masa depan siswanya, kendati berat—dan tak pernah terbetik niat menyepelekan tulusnya perasaan seseorang yang terbiasa paling merendahkan—tapi semata demi  kebaikannya.

Tak teruraikan mengapa pahit yang bertandang ke lidahnya seusai setenggak teh hijau tawar. Tersenyum hambar.

“Bukan Sakuma- _san_... tapi, Sakuma- _Sensei,_ Miyoshi.”

Muridnya terdiam. Untuk beberapa lama— _selamanya._

Melipat handuk yang tadi dipakai gurunya yang menawarinya untuk menerobos hujan, menunggu reda tuk-tuk titik-titik air masif di huniannya saja, dan menghanduki kepalanya barulah memberikannya minuman.

Remaja itu mengembalikan handuk, lalu membungkuk. Tersenyum tipis,  membuat gurunya merasa begitu buruk.

“Terima kasih untuk teh dan handuknya, Sakuma- _Sensei_. Sampai jumpa besok, di kelas D.”

Klik pintu bersatu dengan kusennya menyisa gema. Langkah yang menjauh tak terdengar saat air mengalir membanting genting-genting. Pecah. Alih-alih mereda, jejari matahari terkepal dihalau kelabu awan dan hujan menggila tak terhentikan. Ingar bingar.  

 

Sembilan tahun lalu, Sakuma membiarkan Miyoshi pergi.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakuma sudah berpesan pada Miyoshi ketika berpapasan saat ia akan beli makan malam—dan Miyoshi yang berpakaian rapi mungkin akan kencan atau entah apalah, bahwa mulai keesokan harinya, Miyoshi yang akan mulai mengajar mahasiswa semester empat Sastra Jepang.

Mantan muridnya itu menyanggupinya. Dia bilang sedang menyiapkan bahan ajar untuk besok, dan ketika Sakuma menanyakannya, Miyoshi tak menjawabnya—hanya tersenyum enigmatis.

Sakuma agaknya tak percaya dia benar-benar perlu menyiapkan materi ajar, tatkala ada sedan yang sebelumnya tidak ada di area parkir apartemen, ternyata sudah ada di pelataran parkir dan Miyoshi masuk ke dalamnya.

Apa wanita yang dikencaninya sekaya itu atau orang berada?

Entahlah, bukan urusan Sakuma pula.

Begitu esoknya Sakuma membunyikan bel apartemen Miyoshi, pemuda itu tak ada balik pintu berpapan nomor sembilan yang tertutup. Jadilah ia berangkat sendirian ke kampus, dan menemukan Miyoshi telah duduk di bangku taman—tampak nyaman dalam balutan _trenchcoat_ abu-abu gelap dan tengah membaca buku.

Sakuma memang terbiasa datang tepat ketika bel kelas berbunyi. Biasanya, kalau ada mahasiswa yang sangat bersemangat di mata kuliah ini—walau pengalaman selama tiga tahun mengajar membuatnya sadar bahwa mahasiswa semacam ini hanya terhitung jari—dia akan meluangkan waktu untuk mengobrol dulu.

Hari ini mereka akan memasuki tiga kelas. Semester dan kelas semester empat yang kemarin mereka masuki.

Miyoshi mempersilakannya masuk lebih dulu, Sakuma belum selesai mengucapkan selamat pagi pada mahasiswa semester empat yang diajarnya, ketika didengarnya derap langkah di belakang pintu dan Miyoshi yang tegas menutup pintu.

“Miyoshi?” Sakuma menoleh padanya, menatap pintu yang tertutup dan Miyoshi yang tersenyum sopan padanya saat membalas tatap. “Masih ada yang belum masuk kelas.”

Senyum Miyoshi tetap sesantun sedia kala. “Mereka terlambat.”

“Ah, tapi ada mereka—“

“Seorang murid, adalah yang butuh dan ingin belajar kepada guru, bukan guru yang harus menunggu.” Miyoshi merendahkan suaranya, agar hanya Sakuma yang mendengar perkataannya. “Saya mendapat informasi bahwa ini sering terjadi, dan menoleransi mereka berarti akan membuat mereka tak menghargai waktu juga Anda, Sakuma-Sensei.”

Sepasang alis sewarna jelaga menyatu. “Tapi kalau kautinggalkan mereka di luar, mereka akan tertinggal materi, merugi karena absensi, dan tidak dapat apa-apa.”

“Absensi adalah resiko mereka sendiri. Tertinggal materi dan tidak dapat apa-apa? Tidak, Sensei. Justru mereka mendapatkan lebih banyak.”  Miyoshi memberikan isyarat dengan telapak tangan, menghendaki Sakuma menuju ke meja dosen daripada membuat seisi kelas riuh-rendah bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Sakuma memenuhi yang Miyoshi inginkan, berjalan menuju ke bangkunya sendiri. Mengerling ke belakang, Miyoshi menuju ke podium seraya menghirup napas, dan—

“Nomor satu.”

Suaranya menggema.

Mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang ada ternganga.

“Jelaskan apa yang kalian tahu dan mengerti tentang   ** _Man'yōshū._** ” Miyoshi menjeda sebentar, membiarkan murid-murid melongo bingung, berjalan santai ke podium mengajar. “Nomor dua—“

Sakuma menghentikan langkah yang masih separuh menuju meja dosen, mengerjapkan mata. Astaga. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Jeritan ngeri para mahasiswa membahana, “TUNGGU, MIYOSHI-SAN!”

Mendadak jemari matahari yang menyusup dari jendela, menggapai senyum manis (seharusnya, tapi sebenarnya: seringai) yang tipis terpulas di bibir Miyoshi mendengar satu kata yang panik dipekikkan.

“—tuliskan satu contoh puisi klasik Jepang, _chōka_ _,_ yang kalian tahu, dan uraikan interpretasi pribadi  kalian dalam bentuk naratif mengenai _chōka_ yang kalian tuliskan. Nomor tiga, tuliskan satu _tanka_ yang kalian tahu, dan uraikan pula interpretasi pribadi kalian dalam bentuk naratif mengenai _tanka_ yang kalian tuliskan. Nomor empat—“

Miyoshi tak terhentikan, dan Sakuma sangat yakin ia sama sekali tak ingin dihentikan juga.

Semakin kencang seruan murid-murid memintanya berhenti, semakin menjadi Miyoshi memberikan mereka soal, suara halus Miyoshi yang tak berkenan mengulang pertanyaan malah teredam oleh mereka. Satu-dua mahasiswa sudah memberanikan diri memintanya menyela, tapi asisten dosen itu mengabaikan mereka.

Sakuma tak sadar rahangnya mengendur, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Mata terbelalak tak menyangka.

Terjadi huru-hara dan kekacauan yang sama sekali belum pernah terjadi di kelas ini.

Namun begitu mereka mengebut menulis semua soal, Miyoshi menurunkan kecepatan bicaranya, lanjut dengan artikulasi jernih dan intonasi yang sabar mengucapkan satu per satu soal di luar kepala.

Sisa soalnya sama seperti nomor dua dan tiga. Menuliskan satu puisi sastra klasik Jepang dan menguraikan interpretasi pribadi, puisi semacam  _tan-renga, bussokusekika_ , _kanshi_ , dan yang terakhir adalah mahasiswa diminta menuliskan puisi bebas ciptaan mereka sendiri.

Total ada delapan soal. Pengerjaan soal boleh diacak asal ditulis dengan nomor yang rapi dan dapat dibaca.

Miyoshi tidak naik ke podium ajar, dia dengan santai mendudukkan diri di tepi panggung. Melihat mahasiswa-mahasiswi komat-kamit merasa gila karena ada tes mendadak.

Begitu ada yang mengeluh, dengan ringan Miyoshi bilang, bahwa sejak pertemuan pertama ia telah meminta mereka untuk belajar dengan benar—dan bahkan telah menyebutkan apa saja yang perlu mereka pelajari.

_Sadis._

Sakuma merasa seharusnya kata itu yang dipetik benaknya, manakala kaki-kaki jenjang dibalut setelan coklat marun terayun anggun di pinggir panggung—karena pemiliknya tengah tersenyum. Dan bukan _manis_ , tidak, seharusnya bukan kata itu, ketika ia menyadari segaris tipis senyum di bibir Miyoshi yang menikmati riuh-rendah seisi kelas.

“Satu soal berhasil dikerjakan, kalian dapat satu poin dariku. Tulisan kalian rapi, dapat poin juga. Kalau kalian berhasil mengejarkan lima dari delapan soal—”

Suara tegas Miyoshi meringkus riuh-rendah—menyedot perhatian kembali padanya—entah kenapa terdengar menggoda, dan itu pula yang memang ia lakukan ketika ia mengeluarkan stempel, serta sebatang coklat _almond_ merek ternama dari dalam jasnya. Terpajang di seluruh mata mahasiswa.

“—kalian mendapatkan ini, atau boleh minta makanan ataupun minuman _apa pun_ yang kalian suka padaku.”

Erangan dan keluhan menyerbu udara. Tak ada yang percaya diri akan mendapatkannya sekalipun tawaran sang asisten dosen sangat menggoda.

Dan Sakuma mendapati, ketika Miyoshi dengan separuh tawa setengah napasnya itu menertawakan reaksi  natural generasi penerus bangsa berikutnya di hadapannya, ia merasa tak aneh—dan tahu tak satu pun mahasiswa-mahasiswi itu akan bisa membenci Miyoshi.

Sebubarnya kelas pagi, Sakuma tak mengerti apa yang membuatnya mendadak jadi sinting. Musim gugur tengah besar kepala dan ia terdampar di koridor terbuka yang menghadap taman universitas, Miyoshi di sisinya.

Setelah kelas pertama yang mencengangkan itu, Miyoshi bilang ia akan mengoreksi semua essay itu sendiri sekalipun Sakuma ingin membantu. Mengemukakan bahwa anak-anak hanya bisa menjawab paling banyak tiga dari delapan soal. Dan ia benar-benar mendapatkan _guilty pleasure_ membaca puisi-puisi amatir ciptaan mahasiswa.   

 

_“Dia menyentakku_

_Dikatakannya_

_Aku tak butuh penjelasanmu!_

_Itu menyakitiku_

_Mengapa kau tak mau_

_Kau tak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku, Sayangku.”_

 

Sakuma menggeleng-gelengkan kepala  mendengar suara geli Miyoshi tak bersinkronisasi dengan tulisan dari selembar esay yang ia baca.

“Itu dialog putus cinta di drama atau apa, hah?” ujar Sakuma sambil menghela napas panjang.

Sakuma kembali mengamati Miyoshi  yang tersenyum dan terkekeh tiada henti menikmati puisi cipta murid-murid, yang kebanyakan isinya adalah curahan hati mereka sendiri.

“Sakuma-Sensei, yang ini lebih kreatif.” Miyoshi membubuhkan satu stempel merah menyala—dan Sakuma merasakan keringat dingin di pelipisnya melihat itu muka Miyoshi sendiri hanya saja versi chibi—dan meraih kertas essay lainnya.

 

_“Aku daun yang jatuh_

_Di taman hatimu_

_Yang selalu kausapu_

_di tiap waktu.”_

 

Stempel chibi Miyoshi mewarnai sisi sebait puisi itu. Sakuma harusnya tak tersenyum melihatnya. Padahal itu perwujudan kenarsisan muridnya yang ternyata, sampai sekarang pun, tak bisa hilang juga. Jangan katakan kenarsisan Miyoshi justru semakin kronis. 

 

_“Kaupatahkan hatiku seperti sapu ijuk itu._

_Kauhancurkan aku seperti Air Penguins_ crash-landing _di Madagascar_

_Namun ku tak apa-apa_

_Asal dirimu_

_Selalu merinduku.”_

 

Entah puisi itu yang menyembulkan senyum di wajah Sakuma atau ekspresi Miyoshi.

 

_“Untuk belahan jiwaku, Ayumi_

_AY <3 U (mi)” _

 

“Lucunya.” Miyoshi menghirup napas, menepuk pipinya yang keram kebanyakan tertawa.  Stempel chibi Miyoshi yang warnanya semerah mapple di luar sana hinggap ke puisi terpendek itu.

Seusai mengumpulkan essay itu, Miyoshi mengeluarkan pena. Menuliskan _sadako_ dan predikat D pada tulisan berantakan yang tak terbaca olehnya. _Boboho_ untuk dan predikat C untuk tulisan yang bentuk hurufnya terlalu besar. _Dako-chan_ untuk tulisan yang mungil dan rapi dengan predikat B. Bonus satu cap merah chibi Miyoshi yang tersenyum selegit madu, beserta tulisan pujian untuk tulisan rapi dengan predikat A. 

“Miyoshi, apa semua itu tidak terlalu—“

“—kekanakan?” Miyoshi melirik di antara poninya yang jatuh ke pelipis—dan sekarang Sakuma bisa mengingat bahwa tatanan rambut Miyoshi tak pernah berganti dulu, menyungging senyum tipis. “Bisa jadi. Tapi saya rasa, yang seperti inilah yang akan mereka kenang.”

_Kenang?_

Benar juga. Miyoshi takkan bisa selamanya mengajar murid-murid itu. Temporer dan kebetulan saja, karena ia sedang libur dari kerjanya yang entah apa.

Sakuma beberapa saat memerhatikan Miyoshi. Mencari apalagi yang telah berubah dari muridnya, tidak menyadari dirinya tengah mengamati maupun mempertanyakan mungkinkah Miyoshi sadar ia sedang diperhatikan, sampai dilihatnya Miyoshi bergumam puas telah membubuhkan tujuh stempel (enam soal berhasil dijawab, ditambah tulisan yang rapi) di satu essay.

Rupanya ada satu mahasiswa yang berhasil dapat coklat—atau kupon spesial darinya.

“Mau coklat, _Sensei_?”

Sakuma mengerjap mata ketika Miyoshi ternyata telah mengulurkan sebatang coklat padanya. “Bukannya itu untuk murid yang berhasil menjawab lebih dari empat soal?”

“Ini kelebihan satu yang kubeli.” Ada yang anomali dari nada Miyoshi menjawab tanyanya ini, tapi Sakuma tidak tahu tepatnya apa. Miyoshi memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. “ _Sensei_ tidak suka coklat?”

“Suka.” Tak mau mengecewakan, buru-buru Sakuma menjawab dan menerima coklat itu. “Terima kasih, Miyoshi.”

Dilihatnya asdosnya itu mengangguk ringan, menyibukkan diri dengan mencatat sesuatu di jurnalnya sendiri. Mungkin arsip mengajarnya hari ini atau agenda atau materi untuk esok hari.

Sakuma membuka bungkus plastik aluminium, ada sembilan potong coklat. Dibelahnya dua bagian, dan diulurkannya sebagian pada Miyoshi.

“Kau, kan, yang beli.” Sakuma tersenyum, yang agaknya terlalu lebar untuk usia dewasanya. “Masa malah aku yang makan sendiri?”

Tangan Miyoshi perlahan meraih coklat itu, menggigit sepotong coklat kemudian mengulumnya. Sorot lunak sepasang mata coklat adalah jawab yang jauh lebih dari cukup untuk Sakuma saat itu.

“Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi asisten dosenku, Miyoshi,” ucap Sakuma. Bersungguh-sungguh tertuang di mata biru tuanya—yang tak serasi dengan musim gugur di belakangnya, lalu bangkit untuk memungut selembar kertas yang disentak angin dan berguguran dengan dedaunan di halaman.  

Dan karena  ia teralih membaca lembaran essay hasil tes dadakan Miyoshi, Sakuma luput melihat Miyoshi terdiam mendengar apresiasi sederhananya—memandangi figur gurunya itu yang tengah memungut selembar essay yang dibubuh tujuh stempelnya.

 

_“Puing-puing_

_Segala yang kupunya_

_Cinta_

_Yang melihatnya dari belakang saja._

_Segala yang kuinginkan_

_Dia_

_Segala yang tak bisa kumiliki_

_Cinta(-nya)._

_Kata direka mereka_

_Cinta buta, asahan tajamnya mata pena_

_Di bahu puisi, pujangga merungu_

_Salju pilu jadi momiji_

_Karena ini cinta! mereka mabuk menenggak selenggak cinta di cawan cerita; terbahak kanak-kanak; memintal salju jadi debu abu-abu surya; di sangkar laba-laba realita, bercinta tanpa aba-aba;_

_hingga tergila. gila_

_Karena kata-kata  terkarut-marut sengkarut luka_

_Cintaku terkoyak di badan sajak .”_


	6. Chapter 6

 

Miyoshi memang seperti bintang.

Baru satu minggu, dan Sakuma bisa mendengar sepenjuru universitas membicarakannya. Didominansi oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang diajar olehnya, terdengar ke staff pengajar, dan akhirnya mereka sampai datang ke kelas Sastra Jepang yang biasanya keterlaluan suram.

Murid-murid telah belajar, bahwa jika mereka datang terlambat dan mau masuk kelas sama sekali mustahil, sekalipun keterlambatan mereka persis berada di belakang Sakuma dan Miyoshi yang masuk kelas, tak diperkenankan masuk ke kelas.

Mereka juga jadi mengerti untuk tidak terlambat apalagi abai mengerjakan tugas. _Bonus_ tugas tambahannya sangat mengerikan, tapi tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan selain tes bicara karena ditanya dengan random oleh Miyoshi, begitu yang mereka dengungkan dengan raut penuh takut.

Mungkin hal paling  menarik adalah di kelas. Perasaan Sakuma saja, atau mereka lebih menyimak penyampaian materi dari Miyoshi. Tidak, itu memang benar. Tapi mau bagaimana, kalau yang terjadi seperti ini,

“Shūji Terayama, menciptakan grup teater bernama _Tenjou Sajiki_  pada era pasca perang dunia dua. Drama teater apakah yang ditampilkan oleh grup teaternya? Siapa yang bisa menjawab?”

Mayoritas mahasiswa berebut mengacungkan tangan. Berseru-seru memanggilnya, “Saya, Miyoshi-san!”

Di setiap momen itu, Miyoshi selalu menoleh pada sang dosen. Gestur santai menanyakan siapakah yang paling pertama mengacung lebih dulu. Sakuma selalu membantu menunjuk mahasiswa mana yang sepengelihatannya paling pertama mengangkat tangan.

Miyoshi tidak pernah marah begitu mereka salah menjawab. Dia baru akan memasang wajah datar bila tak ada yang berani mencoba menjawab.

“Jawab saja dulu,” Sakuma suatu kali pernah berkata, menghibur mereka karena airmuka Miyoshi bukanlah pertanda baik untuk murid-muridnya, “kalau kalian tidak mencoba menjawab, bagaimana bisa kalian tahu apa itu benar atau salah?”

“Sakuma-Sensei, tapi ... kalau salah?”

“Miyoshi tidak akan marah.” Sakuma menegaskan, sengaja mengeraskan supaya Miyoshi mendengarnya dari kusen jendela yang sedang ia duduki. Tentu hanya Miyoshi mengerti makna yang ia tekankan, kalau Miyoshi berani marah pada para pelajar, urusannya dengan Sakuma. “Salah menjawab, berarti kalian punya ruang untuk berkembang.”

Sayang Sakuma tak sewaspada itu untuk merasa tatap yang dituju padanya, tapi kalaupun ia menyadarinya, tetap tak mampu memaknainya. Miyoshi menyimpan senyum dalam dirinya, menutup jendela yang menyodorkan sekeping pemandangan musim gugur, dan menyahut bahwa Sakuma memang benar.

Sakuma sendiri tidak pernah marah, kalau Miyoshi menunjuk mahasiswa yang terkantuk di pojokan dan menyuruhnya maju untuk menjawab tanya—juga _bonus_ (istilah hukuman diperhalus) bila tak bisa menjawab. Hanya karena hal itu, mahasiswa berlomba-lomba untuk datang lebih cepat dan mengisi barisan bangku terdepan lebih dulu.

Mungkin karena itulah mahasiswa-mahasiswi tertarik untuk belajar lebih banyak. Meski garuk-garuk kepala dan mata berkunang-kunang menelusuri ribuan huruf dan kata begitu banyaknya, kejang-kejang membaca literatur sastra dan sejarah hitam,  demi menyahuti tanya Miyoshi, “Siapa yang bisa menjawab?”

“SAYAAAA!”

“Mengapa kau tak pernah melihatku, Miyoshi-san?!”

“MIYOSHI _-SAN_ , _NOTICE MEEE_!”

 

—mereka akan berlomba melakukannya. Persetan seperti anak kecil, karena mereka bersenang-senang. Ditunjuk satu per satu. Persisten untuk menjawab sampai bisa. Kecewa bila ada seseorang dari mereka berhasil menjawab pertanyaan dengan benar.

Demi maju ke depan (dan disenyumi Miyoshi), dapat stempel chibi si asdos dengan kepercayaan diri seperti bulan (tidak menyilaukan seperti matahari; sesayup bulan, ada tapi tak menyakiti mata) di diktat mereka, dan kalau beruntung—dengan tugas ataupun presentasi—maka bisa dapat coklat atau ditraktir Miyoshi. Plus, tawa Miyoshi yang mengalihkan dunia mereka dari kelamnya sejarah negeri sendiri.

Sakuma tak pernah tanya asal uang Miyoshi dari mana untuk merisak dan memanjakan murid-muridnya. Sakuma tak pernah lagi menolak ketika Miyoshi menawarinya coklat—dan tidak perlu dijelaskan atau Miyoshi beralasan lagi ia tahu bahwa Miyoshi memang membelikan untuknya, coklat yang bagi Sakuma adalah untuk mereka bagi dan makan berdua.

Miyoshi tidak perlu berdiri di pentas tertinggi prestasi serupa panggung penghargaan nobel, karena di panggung ajar dan di hadapan para pelajar generasi milenia—yang sering dianggap terbebal—jadi menghormatinya, Sakuma menahan sesak dan bangga melihatnya menjadi seseorang yang bisa membuat orang lain menjadi lebih baik karenanya.

 

*

 

“Miyoshi-san, selamat siang!”

Seminggu kemudian, koor mahasiswa-mahasiswi berseliwer di koridor menuju kantin saat berpapasan, menetaskan wajah netralnya. Senyuman Miyoshi terkembang seraya membalas sapa,  seketika hati para murid berbunga-bunga. Sakuma yang seharusnya disapa malah terlupa.

Sakuma menepi dan membiarkan Miyoshi dikerubuti. Dipikirnya kalau Miyoshi mau melamar jadi dosen pun, tidak akan ditolak, dan ia bisa kehilangan pekerjaan.

Dan dipikir lebih baik lagi, karena setiap diajar oleh Miyoshi maka murid-murid lebih semangat belajar dan memahami pula memaknai materi lebih baik, maka ia sama sekali tidak keberatan bila Miyoshi mengambil alih pekerjaannya.

Sepanjang yang bisa ia kenang, Miyoshi yang dulu jarang dikelilingi seperti itu. Biasanya ia bersama  tujuh kepala remaja lain yang selalu membuat pening Sakuma jutaan keliling, dan orang-orang terlalu segan untuk dekat dengan mereka. Ya, seberlebihan itu, tapi Sakuma tidak keberatan juga.

Bedanya, dulu Sakuma masih mengerti apa yang mereka obrolkan.

Ekstrakulikuler masing-masing. Gadis—dilumrahi karena waktu itu mereka menapaki masa pubertas. Olimpiade tahunan. Pertandingan basket. Manga. Sulap. Hewan-hewan. Berbagi camilan. Menertawakan Sakuma. Menemaninya menyapu taman. Terjebak masalah bersama, dan rasanya mereka selalu bersama  Sakuma kendati tidak membutuhkannya.  

Sekarang, ketika mengamati Miyoshi bercakap dengan murid-muridnya, Sakuma tahu ia masih tidak dibutuhkan dan tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan.

Ah, apa kabar yang lainnya, ya? Kalau saja Sakuma lebih ingin beradaptasi dengan kekinian dan teknologi, maka ia bisa mengikuti perkembangan kehidupan mereka di media sosial. Namun jejaring sosial tak berhasil menjaringnya untuk tenggelam ke dasar padang mayapada semua itu.

“... umm, Tembok Cina, Taj Mahal, Patung Kristus ...” Seorang mahasiswi memiringkan kepala, “dua lagi keajaiban dunia ... apa, ya?”

Miyoshi menatapnya ramah. “Menyerah?”

Beberapa mahasiswa mengolok ringan, berebut dengan mahasiswi lain yang gemas ingin menjawab.

“Uhm—maaf, Miyoshi- _san_.” Mahasiswi yang ditanya merona malu.

“Tidak apa-apa. Biar kuberitahu.”

... ah, Miyoshi berbahasa kasual dengan mereka. Miyoshi yang mendekati mahasiswi itu dengan senyum—tentu Sakuma tahu dari dulu pemuda ini menyadari rupa menawannya—hingga semburat tergurat jelas di wajah yang kian memerah.

“Kau,” Miyoshi memandang gadis itu, kemudian tertawa kecil, “dan aku.”

Murid-murid dari fakultas komunikasi bersiul menggoda dan juga mendesah iri. Berebut meminta ditanya lagi, karena sepertinya Miyoshi akan memberikan hadiah entah apa yang Sakuma tidak tahu, dan Miyoshi bersenang hati menyanggupi.

Asisten dosen itu bertanya, “Tujuh dari tujuh keajaiban yang bukan versi UNESCO?”

Miyoshi membiarkan mereka berpikir keras sementara ia perlahan-lahan mengundur diri dari para pelajar di hadapannya. Namun berhenti ketika melihat satu per satu menggeleng, menatap polos penuh tanya padanya.

“Miyoshi.”

Yang disebutkan namanya menoleh. _Momiji_ di penghujung musim menitipkan warna pada matanya, meluas, sama sekali tak menyangka. Sakuma masih sempat melihat sebelum Miyoshi menyadari bahwa ia sedang diselamatkan dari kerumunan, dan muridnya dulu itu menyungging seringai tipis.

“Anda benar sekali.” Miyoshi melangkah padanya, mengabaikan Sakuma yang menatap tak mengerti tapi tidak juga mencoba untuk mengerti. “Terima kasih, _Sensei_.”

Setelah mendekat, Miyoshi berbalik memunggunginya. Membuat Sakuma melihat dan tak berniat menyuarakan tanya mengapa bisa Miyoshi menyisiri rambutnya menukik ke belakang, tapi tetap terlihat senatural jatuhnya dedaunan ke tanah di luar sana.

“Kalian tidak lupa presentasi antologi Man'yōshū, tiga dasar puisi _Banka, Somon, Zoka_?”

“Tidak!”

“Dan jangan lupa pilih satu contoh antara bentuk puisi antara _Choka_ atau _Tanka_ untuk dikaji. Sampai bertemu empat hari lagi.”

“Ya, Miyoshi- _san_!”

 Sakuma mau tak mau membiasakan diri dengan kenyataan bahwa Miyoshi lebih diapresiasi daripada dosen sendiri. Toh pemuda-pemuda itu masih mau membungkuk sopan padanya, walau wajah mereka tak seceria saat bertatap muka dengan Miyoshi, setidaknya masih menyapa kendati basa-basi.

Dilihatnya Miyoshi terdiam, memandang ke seberang koridor. Sakuma menuruti arahnya, menemukan mahasiswa bertampang naif dari fakultas Ekonomi gelagapan sendiri, dikelilingi tiga orang berbadan tinggi, kemudian dihampiri dosennya yang mengonselingnya di situ juga entah apa.

Seingatnya, anak itu sangat pintar, hasil tugas dan ujian selalu memuaskan, walaupun tidak proaktif di kelas. Dan kalau tidak salah ingat, mahasiswa itu adalah seseorang yang selalu mendapat stempel paling banyak di setiap tugas dan kuis—dan bahkan sapa “selamat pagi” Miyoshi yang bermula dengan, “Nomor satu.” itu. Puisinya selalu yang paling indah dan berima.

“Mengapa Sakuma-Sensei tidak langsung ke kantor saja?” Miyoshi mengalihkan perhatian dari peristiwa itu—ujung mata masih memauti ke sana, membenarkan diktat silabus dan jurnal sastra Sakuma dalam dekapannya. “Saya pasti mengantarkan semua ini.”

“Nanti jam satu lewat tiga puluh, kita masih ada kelas siang. Dan kau butuh istirahat, makan siang.” 

Sakuma sesekali mengangguk pada murid-murid yang mengenalinya, ataupun membungkuk sekilas pada kolega kerjanya sebagai sesama staff pengajar. Di sana-sini, dilihatnya mahasiswa-mahasiswi magang semester tua juga mengiringi beberapa dosen yang diberikan kewenangan untuk mementor mereka.

Mendengar getaran beresonansi di suatu saku, Sakuma menoleh karena merasakan itu bukan miliknya. Miyoshi memindah semua barang bawaan ke satu tangan, merogoh ke dalam jas untuk menarik keluar dari saku kemeja ponselnya. Tetap mengiringi langkah dosen Sastra Jepang itu menuju kantor staff pengajar.

“Hmm, ya. Di sini baru saja jam istirahat.”

Sakuma mengerling keluar jendela. Hujan menggelontor pepohonan yang bersemburat mega. Menjentik pikiran membayangkan sungai Tatsuta yang dirintiki helai-helai momiji. Memikirkan tadi justru Miyoshi yang mengingatkan murid-muridnya untuk mengerjakan tugas. Man'yōshū, huh?

_As I turn my gaze upward_   
_And see the crescent moon_   
_I am reminded_   
_Of the trailing eyebrows_   
_Of the woman I saw but once_

 Otomo Yakamochi, si penulis puisi itu, terdengar seperti nama wanita, tapi ternyata lelaki. Yang menulis tentang teringat pernah melihat seorang wanita, dan Sakuma bertanya-tanya apa ia pernah berjumpa lagi dengan wanita yang sama. Seperti dirinya yang bertemu lagi dengan Miyoshi.

“Aku ada kelas lagi untuk diajar, jam setengah dua siang.”

Sepertinya yang Miyoshi telepon seseorang yang dekat dengannya, atau paling tidak seusia dengannya, ditilik dari gaya bicara Miyoshi berbahasa sedikit non-formal.

“Bukannya aku tidak mau pergi denganmu.” Senyum terukir di bibir. “Waktunya terlalu sebentar.”

Akan mengherankan bila Miyoshi tidak punya kehidupan sendiri. Toh, meskipun alumnus kelas D itu tadi menjawab ambigu pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pemuda di kelas Teknik, tidak berarti Miyoshi sedang sendiri.

“Hmm ...” Lawan bicaranya berkata entah apa, Miyoshi tertawa kecil. “Ya sudah, marah saja. Jangan kesepian makan sendirian.”

Sakuma mengernyitkan alis ketika Miyoshi mengepit ponsel di bahu dan telinga, tangan lain menekan gagang kemudian menariknya. Dia menyipitkan mata pun, meminta Miyoshi tak memperlakukannya seperti atasan atau orang tua, Miyoshi masih sibuk menelepon entah siapa dan tetap berlaku sopan.

“Kalau mau malam, aku ke tempatmu saja.”

Miyoshi menaruh barang-barang Sakuma ke mejanya sementara pria yang lebih senior di hadapannya duduk di kursi kerja sendiri. Tersenyum memohon maaf, lantas menepi ke dekat jendela dan memandang dengan senyum berbeda—ya, Sakuma bisa membedakannya—pada raut musim gugur yang meronakan taman.

“Hmm, oke. Terserah kau saja. Ya, sampai nanti malam.”

Ketika Miyoshi kembali, Sakuma tengah mendesah sembari merapikan mejanya dari berkas-berkas, peralatan alat-tulis kantor, menaruh tas laptopnya di tengah meja. Dia mendongak, mendapati Miyoshi ringan tangan membantunya merapikan meja. Kendati, toh, tak ada bedanya dengan semua asisten dosen ataupun mahasiswa magang lainnya di sekitar mereka.

Melihat ekspresi Miyoshi yang berseri daripada melihatnya kemarin maupun sedari pagi, roman wajah serius Sakuma melunak.

Sebenarnya, karena semingguan ini mereka begitu sibuk dari satu kelas ke kelas lain dan ia harus memperkenalkan Miyoshi di setiap kelas fakultas yang mendapat mata kuliah wajib Sastra Jepang, juga mengajar lagi di beberapa kelas lanjutan, mereka tidak sempat menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak untuk mengejar hal-hal tertinggal semacam kabar di jam makan siang.

Apartemen mereka memang berdekatan, tapi mereka jarang pulang bersama lagi. Hanya dua kali. Selebihnya, Miyoshi selalu pamit. Pergi ke arah yang berbeda, dan Sakuma tidak tahu kapan Miyoshi pulang. Tidak juga ia tahu kapan Miyoshi berangkat, karena mereka tidak pernah berangkat bersama.Terkadang Miyoshi telah lebih dulu di kampus, kadang Sakuma datang lebih cepat.

Sekalipun meski menekan kekecewaan karena sebenarnya ia memikirkan ingin mengajak, mungkin pula mentraktir muridnya ini, tapi tanpa sengaja mencuri dengar percakapan, Sakuma sungkan mengganggu privasi hidup Miyoshi.

“Kalau kau mau makan siang dengan seseorang,” Sakuma membenahi mejanya dengan menumpukkan buku-buku dan lembaran essay murid-murid, “pergilah sekarang. Tapi nanti kau kembali ke sini tepat waktu.”

Kerjapan mata. Sakuma berhenti sebentar menyadari seri yang bersemi di wajah Miyoshi sedikit terpudar. Senyum masih di bibir Miyoshi, tapi hanya di sana saja.

“Tidak, Sensei. Janjinya jadi nanti malam.” Jeda. “Di tempatnya.”

“Kalau kau mau pergi sekarang, tidak apa-apa.”

Miyoshi separuh tertawa, sisanya entah apa selain napas terhela perlahan. “Sensei mau saya pergi saja?”

“Bukan begitu.” Sakuma menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Melihat kebingungan guru paling pertamanya dulu, Miyoshi menampilkan ekspresi menggoda tersopan yang hanya bisa diekspresikan olehnya,  “Oh, saya tidak tahu Sensei senang ada saya.”

Sakuma mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi. “Mengapa aku mesti tidak senang ada kau?”

Miyoshi mengedik bahu. “Karena mungkin Sensei ingin pergi makan siang dengan seseorang?”

Sakuma bersikeras mempertahankan untuk tidak tersentak dengan tanya yang dicetuskan asal. Memang apa salahnya berniat mengajak makan siang seseorang yang pernah jadi muridnya sendiri.

“Bukannya itu kau?” Mata itu, yang Miyoshi usahakan untuk tidak lagi menatapi dan melupakan apa warnanya, tersorot datar padanya.

Tatapan Miyoshi berpindah ke tumpukan essay tentang yang ditata asal terlihat rapi. Diputuskannya untuk menyortir semua itu, acuh tak acuh membaca essay bertuliskan kanji awut-awut, bahasa kusut tentang logografik dan fonetikal awal sistem penulisan bahasa Jepang, Man’yōgana. 

“Seseorang itu yang ingin makan siang denganku.”

—kalau seseorang itu dirinya, maka Miyoshi benar. Tapi Miyoshi jelas tidak merujuk padanya.

“Dan kau bisa saja makan siang dengannya kalau waktumu lebih luang.”

“Atau saya akan memilih menuntaskan dulu pekerjaan, jadi saat saya nanti bersamanya, tidak ada beban.”

“Pilihan yang bijak.” Sakuma tanpa sadar menatap lebih lama buku historikal yang judul belakangnya tertangkap mata olehnya, buku referensi materi mengajar miliknya. “Ah, kau bisa mencoba kafetaria staff dekat taman. Makanan-minuman di sana sangat enak.”

Miyoshi melirik, gurat samar di dahi dan memutuskan tak bertanya ada apa, lalu mengangguk santun.“Terima kasih. Nanti saya coba ke sana.”

Sakuma lalu memandang latar belakang Miyoshi yang berdiri menghadapnya.

Berhubung mejanya paling pojok terbelakang di kantor staff pengajar yang lengang jam makan siang, dekat dengan jendela taman, ia melihat mapple meranggas. Terbersit betapa serasi setelan coklat  marun, dilatari merah kemuning, dan serasinya Miyoshi—apalagi seperti tadi ketika berseri—dengan semua itu.

Miyoshi mengintip dari huruf-huruf kusut periode Nara itu. Perasaan tak menyenangkan, risih karena ditatapi, hingga ia menyadari Sakuma tak benar-benar memerhatikannya (dan kapan juga Sakuma-Sensei memerhatikannya seperti yang dulu diinginkannya). Sesuatu di luar sana, dan ia menoleh ke belakang.

Panorama musim gugur yang menakjubkan, walau hanya sebatang pohon meranggas dedaunan.

 _"Collection of Ten Thousand Leaves—_ _Man'yōshū_ _,"_ Miyoshi mengerti mengapa Sakuma mengkhidmati sesuatu di belakangnya—bukan siapa yang ada di hadapan gurunya itu, meliuk sudut-sudut mulut lebih tinggi, “kebetulan sangat tepat.”

Sakuma mengangguk kecil, menerawang ke luar selagi merapikan satu demi satu buku referensi. Bersama mereka menatapi secarik mungil wajah dunia.“Kau tahu, Miyoshi, tentang perdebatan interpretasi nama dari _Man'yōshū?”_

“Ya, tapi yang paling berkesan dan diterima khalayak ialah interpretasi Kamochi Mazasumi tentang karakter  _yō_ dari kanji _Man'yōshū_ sebagai era, berarti _a collection to last ten thousand age_.”

Miyoshi menyandarkan pinggul ke tepi meja kerja Sakuma. Memegang buku tersebut di tangan dan menyekat sekasat semburat musim yang berkisah tentang menyedihkannya kematian, tapi manusia seringkali memandangnya indah. Baginya, ironi inilah yang indah.

“Saya lebih menyukai interpretasi metafor dari Okada Masayuki, Sakuma- _Sensei_.   _Yō_   menjadi acuan metafor perbandingan seberapa banyak puisi dalam antologi ini, dengan gugur dedaunan yang meninggalkan pohonnya.”  

Sakuma menatap punggung Miyoshi. Semangat tersulut menanggalkan kebosanan yang ia rasakan.

Mungkin selama ini Sakuma merindukan seseorang yang bisa diajak bicara di dunia yang ia sendiri tidak inginkan, menjadi dosen Sastra Jepang bukan pilihan hidupnya, tapi apa boleh buat demi menyambung hidup. Toh Sakuma tidak bodoh.

Namun kesepian tak tertahankan, manakala ia belajar demi mengajarkan, tapi seringkali yang diajar menganggap semua ini tidak penting dan tidak menghargai. Mau tahu saja tidak. Kini ada seseorang di hadapannya, mengerti semua ini.

Seakan akhirnya datang hari, di mana Sakuma bisa berbagi, sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya tapi bersikeras dihargainya. Sesuatu yang indah, tapi selama ini mungkin tak diindahkannya.

“Aku lebih suka interpretasi dari Sengaku, Kamu no Mabuchi, dan Kada no Azumamaro, yang berpikir bahwa huruf  _yō_   dalam _Man'yōshū_ , itu maksudnya _koto no ha_ —yang artinya “ _kata_ ”, dan itu berarti—ah!“ 

Merasa lega, entah mengapa, membuat Sakuma bersemangat saat memindah buku agenda kegiatan belajar mengajar dan absensi mahasiswa ke tumpukan yang rapi ke sudut meja. Tidak melihat ada tempat ATK di sana, tersenggol jatuh, isinya berhamburan bising ke lantai.

Miyoshi tak terlonjak kaget, sedikit teralih, satu bolpoin mengentak pantofelnya. Dia menaruh buku itu ke tepi meja, berlutut untuk memungut semua ATK yang berjatuhan—mengikuti gurunya dulu telah beranjak ke dekatnya untuk mengambili barang-barangnya yang jatuh satu per satu.

Pemuda itu berdecak, menghela tak percaya. “ _Sensei_ , Anda mulai rabun atau bagaimana?”

“Maaf. Ah, aku lebih tua darimu, tapi aku belum rabun. Cuma tidak lihat—“

“Bagaimana Anda bisa tidak lihat?” desis Miyoshi yang terpaksa menjejaki keramik, menjulurkan lengan untuk menggapai pensil yang terguling ke kolong meja. “Itu persis di depan mata Anda.”

“Konsentrasiku tadi tidak ke situ,” ucap Sakuma dengan nada sesal, menangkup penghapus dan pengserut dalam genggaman tangan kiri, kemudian lengan kanannya turut terjulur ke kolong karena melihat pena favoritnya tergelinding ke kaki meja.

Miyoshi menumpu lutut ke ubin dingin, menekuk badan lebih dalam untuk melihat posisi tepatnya satu bolpoin lagi, untuk mengambil bolpoin sialan yang menggelinding kejauhan. “Faktanya, kurang minum membuat Anda tidak fokus.”

“Kau tahu dari mana?”

“Apa yang saya tidak tahu?”

“Setelah ini aku beli minum, oke.” Sakuma mendengus. Mengintip ke kolong meja, jumput lembut rambut coklat menjemput helaian hitam di dahinya tak terasa, ia berhasil menemukan bolpoin itu untuk diraihnya. “Maaf, tadi aku—“

“—terlalu fokus dengan sukanya Anda pada interpretasi tiga tokoh tersebut,” sela Miyoshi geli, menggeser jemari ke arah bolpoin yang tergeletak ofensif persis di antara tengah-tengah kaki meja,  “interpretasi yang berarti: _collection of countless words.”_

 Sepasang tangan bertemu dalam sentuhan di atas bolpoin sialan.

Keduanya terpaku.

Miyoshi yang tangannya secara tanpa sengaja ditangkup Sakuma, lekas menarik tangan duluan beserta bolpoin itu.

Bermaksud menyerahkan pena menyusahkan kembali pada pemiliknya, yang dibungkam terpaan napas dan sembilan inci tersisa di antara mereka. Dan sepasang mata begiru biru, merambat tatap dari matanya, perlahan turun ke bibir Miyoshi.

Kata-kata tak terhitung banyaknya, meranggas dari dahan-dahan pikiran dan menyisakan rekahnya bunga keterkejutan dalam benak. 

Miyoshi menaruh pena di spasi yang tersisa antara mereka berdua. Degam di lagam jantungnya, di sepersekian detik antara beragam reaksi dan ekspresi, dan ia memilih menyerahkan semua ATK yang berhasil dipungutinya pada pria di hadapannya.

Rasanya mereka bisa mendengarkan suara sarat nada menghina Jitsui ("Drama romansa klise pertemuan lagi, dan ada _thump-moment_  ketika dengan klise tangan bersentuhan, lengkap dengan klisenya tatapan mata yang membuat kedua tokoh berdebar? Klise!").

“Terima kasih—“ Sakuma menerima semua itu, bukan maksudnya mencelos dengan kehilangan harum natural remaja dan berganti menghirupi wangi lelaki, sentuhan tangan mereka lebih berhati-hati dari tadi, tapi ia tidak cukup berhati-hati saat tergesa bangun. “—argh!”

 _Baam!_ itu cukup kencang teriring peralatan yang lagi-lagi berjatuhan dan Sakuma memegangi kepala—penuh derita mengerang. Miyoshi hilang kendali atas ekspresi, hingga tercengang.

Sakuma meringis, mengusap-usap ubun-ubunnya yang memanas dan memusing. “Sssh. Kurasa otakku mendadak terbelah jadi dua.”

Miyoshi berkerjap memandangnya. Yang terjadi tadi seperti kandas begitu saja, dan memang tidak berarti apa-apa untuk pria yang tengah berkutat dengan sakit di kepalanya. Tawanya terhela, entah antara lega atau kecewa. Badannya tergerak selaras. Tawa menggelitik, selagi ia cepat mengumpulkan semua benda yang berjatuhan barusan.

“Umumnya, kebanyakan orang mengetahui otak manusia ada dua bagian. _Cerebellum_ —otak kecil, dan _cerebrum_ —otak besar.” Volume tawanya mengeras sekalipun Miyoshi meredam dalam kepalan tangan, demi menghormati Sakuma yang mendelik—padahal sedang menahan sakit di kepalanya.

Miyoshi yang mereda tawanya luput mendapat tatap cermat Sakuma padanya.

Entah lega atau kecewa, entah Miyoshi menyadari ini atau tidak, tapi tawanya mengingatkan Sakuma ketika dulu dia masih tertawa. Mengingatkannya akan kesan Miyoshi tampak lebih muda dan hidup ketika seringkali tertawa (meskipun kebanyakan menertawakan gurunya sendiri)—lebih manusiawi, tidak seperti kini.

“Sekali lagi terbentur, mungkin otakku bisa belah jadi du—aah!”              

Tawanya hidup lagi, ketika buku yang tadi ditaruhnya asal ke tepi meja, mungkin tergeser karena kepala Sakuma membentur atas meja, dan jatuh menimpuk kepala berambut hitam lagi.

“Anda ceroboh,” cemooh Miyoshi, tanpa menghina karena memang fakta.

Sakuma menangkup buku itu, tidak tahu harus bersyukur karena hanya satu buku yang jatuh atau karena tawa Miyoshi berdurasi lebih lama, semena-mena membantingnya ke atas meja. “Yang tadi bukan kecerobohanku! Kau yang menaruh bukunya di situ!”

“Maaf—dan maaf karena saya tidak menyesal, Sensei. Hmfh—”

“Miyoshi!”

Seruan gemas itu meresapkan nostalgik, sama sekali tidak merasa ini situasi pelik di mana dosen memarahi asistennya sendiri, Sakuma tak bisa berlama marah—karena tawanya. Karena seasatnya tawa, yang ada senyuman berbeda. Atau karena ini Miyoshi.

 “Masih sakit?” tanya Miyoshi usai meletakkan peralatan ATK ke tempatnya semula.

“Begitulah.” Sakuma berguling untuk bangun, langkahnya oleng tapi tangannya bertumpu ke meja. Terseok duduk lagi di kursi, kepalanya berdenyut-denyut.   

Miyoshi menaruh buku yang menerpa kepala Sakuma tadi, dan merapikan sisa barang berserakan. Menatap Sakuma yang memejamkan mata. “Apa bagian bekas terbentur tadi terasa panas?”

“Ya.”

“Bunyinya saja sekencang tadi. Apa sakit saat disentuh?”

“Sakit.”

“Sebaiknya dikompres, Sensei.”

“Tidak usah. Tidak separah itu juga.”

“Benarkah? Hmm ... paling hematoma biasa, dan paling fatal, hematoma subdural.”

”Tidak menyenangkan kau menyebut bagian paling fatal. Bengkak sedikit tidak masalah.” Sakuma membuka satu mata, melirik Miyoshi yang memerhatikannya. “Ternyata kauingat penjelasanku dulu.”

Miyoshi pelan menghirup napas. “ _Tentu._ Sensei memang baru terbentur, tapi pasti Sensei tidak lupa tentang _itu_.”

“Ah, fotografik memori.” Sakuma mengangguk, perasaan senang melingkupi hatinya. Ternyata ada yang masih mengingat apa yang diajarkannya.

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil lagi dan berkata, “Dan bila Sensei tidak lupa segalanya— _(“Hei, baru terbentur seperti itu tidak akan membuatku mendadak amnesia!”)_ , Sensei pernah mengajarkan, faktor usia dalam penyembuhan luka. Semakin tua seseorang, maka akan menurunkan kemampuan penyembuhan jaringan luka.”

“Aku _tidak_ ingat pernah mengajarkanmu itu.” Sakuma menahan diri tidak melotot ataupun menyipitkan mata pada muridnya yang menyeringai, mendesis sebal, “Dan aku _tidak_ setua itu.”

“Sembilan tahun lebih dariku.” Miyoshi sedikit mempertahankan senyumnya agar tidak meluntur.

Miyoshi ingin mengingatkan, mereka beda sembilan tahun, tapi rupa angka itu merupakan simbolisasi luka. Walau telah dilupa, tetap pernah jadi trauma. Nyala nostalgianya redup, ia tak menunjukkannya.

Miyoshi beranjak. “Tentu Sensei masih ingat dengan teknik _RICE_.”

“Aa. Aku pernah mengajarkan itu pada kalian?”

“Mm. _Rest, Ice, Compression, and Elevation_. Sensei istirahat saja dulu dan makan siang. Jangan bergerak dan jangan sentuh apa pun.”

“Memangnya kaupikir aku sebegitu bodoh mengulangi tindak ceroboh lagi?”

Miyoshi menoleh lagi. Lehernya jenjang terentang, menoleh ke belakang. “Kemungkinan itu tetap ada, ‘kan?”

 Menegak lagi, menyungging senyum yang lebih menyinggung dan ironisnya terlihat memikat.  Beranjak keluar ruangan untuk mengobati gurunya, tanpa menyadari Miyoshi yang sekarang mulai memekat. Dalam benak. Di hati. Seperti kemuning, kecoklatan, hingga memerah hati nantinya di luar sana.

Sakuma terdiam menyadari mengapa ia tidak jadi melontarkan ajakan makan siang bersama pada Miyoshi, dan ucapannya, ia sembilan tahun _lebih_ tua dari Miyoshi.  

Dan Sakuma juga tidak akan tahu, Miyoshi mengetahui sembilan inci yang tersisa dan tipis mengikis   ketetapannya untuk tak lagi merasa—tetap melupa. Ia sembilan tahun _kurang_ dari usia Sakuma sekarang.

 

Sembilan tahun yang takkan pernah berkurang.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

Miyoshi tak pernah membayangkan, akan ada lagi hari seperti hari ini, di mana ia berjalan di sisi seseorang yang dianggapnya guru paling pertama (dan pertama atas perasaan yang membuatnya tak ingin merasakannya lagi), ketika pohon-pohon mapple lembut merontokkan dedaunan ke badan  sungai sementara senja terlebur ke pelukannya.

_“Aki no ta no_

_Kariho no io no_

_Toma o arami_

_Waga koromode wa_

_Tsuyu ni nure tsutsu.”_

_Of the autumn paddy_

_Shacks have rough thatching_

_Sheltering there_

_as my sleeves are wet with dew._

Miyoshi yang menjumput sehelai mapple di kepalanya, tawa terselip dari bibirnya mendengar Sakuma tiba-tiba melantunkan bait puisi itu saat mereka kehabisan topik untuk dibicarakan—tepatnya keheningan ini terlalu nyaman untuk dipecahkan—dan menatapi semburat senja bertemu kota. 

“Terpikirkan puisi itu pasti karena situasi saat ini, _Emperor_ Tenji pasti tenang dalam istirahatnya. Anda cocok jadi dosen Sastra Jepang.”

Sakuma tersenyum pada panorama kota dan sungai yang menghanyutkan daun-daun kering. “Terima kasih.”

Miyoshi memulas senyum goda yang implisit. “Apa Anda anggap itu pujian?”

Sakuma menoleh. “Oh, itu bukan?”

Miyoshi merentangkan senyum merendahkan. “Kata siapa itu pujian?”  

“Baguslah.”

Sakuma luput melihat garis bahu Miyoshi yang menegang  mendengar tanggapannya.

Miyoshi yang memandangi gurunya menerawangi para pekerja berwajah lelah dan hampa, naik ataupun turun bus, bersiap ke destinasi atau pulang ke rumah, dan disambut dengan tumpukan pekerjaan rumah lainnya. Siklus yang tak pernah putus.

Pemahaman mengetuknya. Senyum sarkastik itu terpupus dari wajah Miyoshi, yang baru mengerti, Sakuma tidak tersinggung dengan pujiannya—bukan pujian, jika Sakuma tak menginginkan—melainkan merasakan persamaan dengan orang-orang yang ada di depan sana.

“Mengapa tidak mencoba mengajar mata kuliah atau jadi guru mata pelajaran yang lebih menarik untuk Anda?” tanya Miyoshi perlahan.

Sakuma tak langsung menjawab, merogoh mantelnya untuk mengambil sebatang rokok dari kotaknya dan lighter. Menyulut api di mulut rokok, menyelipkan ujung lain di bibirnya, menghirup dan mengembuskan. Bara yang ada, dijentik, jatuh ke bawah dan membakar sedikit sehelai daun yang lewat dihanyut hulu sungai.

Miyoshi menyandarkan lengan di pembatas jembatan, menatapi sungai yang tak merefleksi mereka. “Kebutuhan hidup?”

“Itu iya—walaupun aku hidup sendiri, tapi biaya hidup di ibukota makin mencekik saja.” Sakuma berada dalam posisi terbalik dari Miyoshi, dari bahu jalan tempat mereka berdiri, menatapi salah satu jalur kapiler Tokyo yang riuh-rendah tak lelah-lelah. 

“Alasan lainnya?”

Sakuma tersenyum tipis, enggan merayap di benak tapi tak meracuni hatinya. Sedikit mengagumi betapa observatif Miyoshi, tapi bahkan tanpa perlu mengenang atau mengingat, ia selalu ingat bahwa salah satu dari delapan murid pertamanya ini sangat cermat.

“Karena kelas Dua D.”

Mendengar nama kelas yang familiar, Miyoshi mau tak mau mengerling. Cekatnya tak vokal, karena mungkin senja terpotong dan potongan itu dijejalkan sebagai kilat di lirikan guru pertamanya (karena pria ini saja yang diakuinya sebagai guru dari begitu banyak orang yang mengajarkannya).

Ini musim gugur, merah meraja di mana-mana, seperti segurat kering darah di hati Miyoshi, yang tak bisa lupa mata yang begitu biru itu.

Mata yang kini menatapnya.

Miyoshi mempertahankan tautan tatapan mereka. Ia telah berbeda, dan harusnya bahkan empedu sekalipun takkan membuat lidahnya kelu—walau inginnya begitu. “Karena kami begitu berkesan?”

Sakuma mengangguk, tertawa. Susah menyembunyikan salah tingkah. “Dulu saat mengajar kalian, aku berpikir ingin punya murid normal saja. Normal dengan nakal dan pintar dalam standar komunitas sosial.”

Pria itu menjeda dengan menghirup, kemudian embusan asap rokok yang terbumbung tak membuat keduanya terbatuk, terlena ke udara yang justru terbatuk dengan turunnya derajat suhu yang memburuk.

“Setelah kalian lulus, aku mengajar kelas lainnya. Awalnya aku senang, karena mendapatkan kenakalan dan kepintaran murid yang seperti dikeluhkan guru-guru lainnya. Sampai aku menyadari, aku merasa biasa saja dan tidak istimewa.

“Terkadang, ketika ada kelas dengan siswa yang benar-benar nakal, kenakalan mereka pasti dikenang oleh gurunya karena berkesan. Tapi semakin hari, kenakalan mereka bukan lagi kenakalan remaja yang menggemaskan, tapi mengesalkan. Mungkin efek globalisasi dan dunia hiburan yang membutakan kebutuhan mereka terhadap pendidikan.”

 “Apa Sensei tidak memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa cara mengajar Sensei juga perlu diubah, beradaptasi dengan murid-murid juga?”

“Aku sudah mencobanya. Mungkin aku belum menemukan metode yang tepat, yang membuat mereka tertarik untuk belajar bukan karena mengejar nilai, melainkan mendapatkan manfaat dari ilmu pengetahuan sambil melatih perkembangan pola pikir serta membangun karakteristik baik mental mereka.

“Aku coba segala cara yang bisa kulakukan, sampai aku sadar, yang salah bukan mereka, Miyoshi.”

Sakuma tertunduk. Sorotnya dan sebagian kecil keping hatinya yang memang telah retak begitu lama, jatuh ke muka sungai bersama daun-daun beruntung yang tak mesti terinjak.

Mengerti titik letak permasalahan yang tak diungkapkan eksplisit oleh gurunya itu, Miyoshi perlahan menarik napas. Tetap sopan tapi tak kurang tajamnya kala melontarkan, “Sebagai pengajar, tidak baik Anda membandingkan mereka dengan kami. Anda sendiri yang waktu itu bilang, setiap anak—individu—memiliki keistimewaan masing-masing.”

Sakuma ingat, delapan murid pertamanya itu punya memori fotografik. Dan ia ingat perkataannya itu, bahkan tanpa perlu diingatkan ingatan sempurna siswanya. Diingatkan tak berarti sakitnya lantas berkurang.

“Aku ingat, Miyoshi. Makanya, setelah itu, aku mencoba jadi guru SMA.” Kepulan asap lolos dari celah di bibir yang terbuka, sebelum gigi tergertak dan puntung rokok tergigit sedikit—geram terletih pada diri sendiri. “Dengan pikiran bahwa terjebak di tempat yang sama saja, tidak akan membuatku maju. Kalau tetap memaksakan, aku malah akan menjerumuskan murid-muridku.”

“Ada kemajuan?” tanya Miyoshi datar.

“Lumayan. Mereka lebih jinak dari remaja-remaja tanggung, lebih bisa diajak berbicara.” Sakuma mengetuk puntung rokoknya. Aroma tembakau, aspal, asap knalpot dan ranggasan terhirup oleh mereka. “Aku merasa lebih baik.”

“Kalau begitu, mengapa menerima tawaran menjadi dosen Sastra Jepang? Anda bisa saja menjadi dosen mata kuliah yang lebih membutuhkan Anda untuk diajarkan. Sama seperti murid, guru juga memiliki keistimewaan masing-masing. Ada yang lebih baik mengajarkan eksakta, ada juga sosial, ada pula olahraga.”

Sejenak, Sakuma menatap Miyoshi.

Alih-alih risih, Miyoshi menyadari situasi yang kini terbalik. Melihat senyum dan tatap nostalgik Sakuma padanya, Miyoshi yang dulu akan mengompensasi malu dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sekarang yang ia rasakan, hanyalah kebenaran.

Bahwa sekarang, dia yang mengetahui potensi gurunya sendiri. Ia diingatkan pada waktu itu, ketika Sakuma berusaha sabar menjelaskan mengapa guru-guru menyebalkan yang selalu menolak formulir karir masa depannya itu menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya.

Mungkin Sakuma tidak sadar, bahwa guru-guru itu hanya ingin mengeksploitasi kelas 2-D, tapi juga tak mau bersusah-payah menghadapi perkembangan mereka. Tidak tulus seperti Sakuma, yang benar-benar mengharapkan mereka akan jadi seseorang hebat dan mendapat yang terbaik.

Memikirkan telah sejauh mana wawasan yang direguk dari sejak Miyoshi menjadi muridnya hingga sekarang. Pasti telah melampauinya, dari kedewasaan dan pengertian tersiratkan melalui tatapan, dan Sakuma sama sekali tak keberatan. “Ya, guru akan jadi istimewa ketika mereka mempunyai kemampuan untuk membuat muridnya mengerti apa yang diajarkan manakala mereka menguasai ilmu yang tepat.”

“Sensei adaptatif.” Ini pujian yang tak menuai tanggapan. Karena Miyoshi tahu dan mengerti dan sangat ingat, Sakuma tidak pernah mengeluh disuruh semena-mena oleh wakil kepala sekolah Muto untuk belajar banyak demi mengajari kelas 2-D. Belajar apa saja, agar bisa membuat murid-muridnya mengerti apa yang diajarkannya.

Sepasang mata biru itu meredup.

“Adaptatif memang baik, tapi tanpa perasaan semangat mengajar yang sama, jadinya tidak sama.” Mengerling ke kanan, Miyoshi dengan setelan coklat marun serasi dengan seminya musim gugur. “Tapi demi mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang diharapkan dapat menghargai dan dekat pada budaya negeri sendiri, demi idealisme misi yang baik itu, aku menerima tawaran mengajar dan belajar materi baru lagi.”

Miyoshi menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh pria yang termenung, mengangkat sedikit kepala, dan menerawang ke seberang jalan. Sentuhan yang membuatnya lebih baik. Gurunya yang ternyata telah berubah karena hari-hari yang dilaluinya.

Namun siapa dirinya, bisa menyentuh pria yang pesannya dari dulu selalu diingatnya, ketika Miyoshi bukanlah siapa-siapa untuknya?

Terkadang kedewasaan tidak berarti satu individu lantas berubah menjadi kuat, kadang malah hati dikerat karat. Kedewasaan yang melepaskan keegoisan, yang tenang, dan tanpa riak emosional. Menggugurkan ambisi pribadi dan tak lagi berapi-api.

Menjadi dewasa adalah proses belajar untuk tidak menyalahkan dunia, dan tidak egois berpikiran bahwa dunia yang patut disalahkan—tanpa mau berintrospeksi bahwa mungkin kesalahan ada pada diri masing-masing. Seperti yang dialami gurunya ini.

_“Sepi.”_

Sahutan sayup Miyoshi mengembalikan kerlingan Sakuma padanya. Redup di mata biru itu masih saja ada.

 “Ya. Ketika aku berusaha belajar agar mereka mengerti, tapi yang diajarkan malah menyepelekan.” _Sepi sekali menjadi guru seperti ini, Miyoshi._ Sakuma tertawa, agak serak.

“Mengapa tidak lepaskan saja?”

Miyoshi bertanya tanpa nada menghakimi, tidak juga dengan penasaran. Mungkin dengan empati yang tak diekspresi, atau cuatan sesuatu dalam hati yang tak ingin dimaknai.

Pertanyaan itu menghenyak Sakuma. Gumam di sela-sela geraham. Pola rona musim gugur di kota kontras dengan raut wajah pria yang telah lelah oleh kebosanan dan kelam. Berpikir, mencari jawaban dalam dirinya sesulit mencari dan mengenali jati diri.

Sakuma tertawa parau. “Tidak bisa. Aku tidak tahu harus menjadi apa kalau tidak menjadi guru.” Karena seumur hidup, hanya menjadi guru yang selama ini dilakukannya.

“Menurut saya lucu,  tersiksa karena menjadi guru, tapi masih saja bergantung pada profesi itu.” Miyoshi tahu tanggapannya hampir terkesan keterlaluan, tapi ia menekan jauh bahwa kalimat itu pun satir terhadap perasaannya sendiri.

Pria yang telah membaktikan hidupnya menjadi guru itu menghela napas. “Menurutmu, aku tidak terlalu tua untuk mencari sesuatu atau menjadi seseorang yang baru?”

“Jangan beralasan dengan usia.” Miyoshi menahan diri untuk memutar bola mata. “Bahkan seorang pria tua yang awalnya hanya suka main Ski saja, bisa menaklukkan Everest dan jadi pemegang rekor dunia sebagai pemanjat tertua mengalahkan mereka yang jauh lebih muda.”         

Sakuma merenungi perkataan Miyoshi. Dan memikirkan, bahwa jika ia ingin terbebas dari kebosanan, mungkin memang ia bisa mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Namun apa ia rela melepaskan semua itu untuk sesuatu yang baru?

Jawaban yang ternyata begitu mudah, tatkala ia memancang pemuda di sisinya yang tenang memandangnya.

Sakuma menanggalkan perasaan berat itu seperti pohon yang menaungi mereka menanggalkan daun-daun kering. Senyumnya meringan.

“Terlepas dari apa yang saya katakan, Anda tetap tidak akan tiba-tiba berubah jadi seorang pebisnis.” _–Sakuma-Sensei terlalu idealis untuk melakukan hal itu._ Miyoshi sedikit berdamai dengan denyar familiar terkuar lagi dalam dirinya, dan melepaskan tatapan daripada ia tercandu menatapi senyum itu.

“Tentu saja.” Sakuma tertawa kecil.

Mata tempias laut itu seperti gelombang yang terlabuh ke pantai dan pecah berkilau oleh matahari. Yang sedikitpun tak baik untuk terus-menerus Miyoshi tatapi. “Mengapa?”

“Memalukan aku menyerah begitu saja, pada diriku sendiri juga murid-muridku yang sekarang ... sementara mengingatmu, kelas dua D, dan murid-murid yang pernah kuajar lainnya, juga pasti jungkir-balik dengan masalah hidup masing-masing. Apalagi setelah melihatmu berhasil menaklukkan murid-murid itu, membuatku menyadari akulah yang harusnya berubah.”

Telunjuk mengeruk lekuk pipi, dan Sakuma menyolidkan ekspresi berteguh hati.

“Tidak lucu, ketika murid sendiri telah menjadi seseorang, guru tidak ada sebagai guru untuk menyaksikannya. Meski hanya dari jauh, dan mungkin muridnya sudah lupa.”

Dengusnya tersamar di balik senyum dan kilat tajam di mata Miyoshi.  “Siapa yang jungkir balik sampai menghadapi masalah?”

Sakuma berkelit dari sorotan Miyoshi. “Ah ... kalaupun bukan kau, ya ... yang lainnya.”

“Lucu juga kalau murid tersebut telah menjadi seseorang, ada saja guru yang mengaku-aku bahwa ia telah mengajari murid itu. Padahal di masa lalu saat mengajar si murid, guru itu hanya memarahi, merendahkan, atau mengeksploitasinya saja.”

“Nah, guru seperti itu menyebalkan.”

Sakuma membuang puntung rokok yang panjangnya telah berkurang. Sol sepatunya mendecit sisa nyala api. Membungkuk untuk memungutnya, mengantunginya agar dibuang begitu ia menemukan tempat sampah terdekat, lalu berkata pada Miyoshi untuk berjalan pulang menembus senja yang makin ringkih saja.

“Miyoshi?”

“Ya?”

“Terima kasih sudah mengajarkanku. Kau juga, cocok jadi guru, kau tahu?”

“Terima kasih kembali, saya tahu itu tapi sayang sekali, cita-cita saya bukan jadi guru.”

Sakuma merekahkan senyumnya. “Kau, kan, masih muda. Siapa yang tahu, suatu hari akan menjadi apa dan siapa. Toh, sekarang kau menjadi guru—bersamaku.”

Sepasang mata coklat meredup. “... _ya, siapa yang tahu._ ”

“Omong-omong, sudah berhasil mewujudkan cita-citamu untuk jadi _Art Dealer_ dan Apresiator Seni?”

“Sudah, tapi tidak sepersis yang waktu itu saya tuliskan di formulir karir yang Sensei berikan.”

“Syukurlah. Menyenangkan?”

“Lumayan.”

“Mengapa kau tidak pilih jadi Asisten Dosen untuk Fakultas Seni saja?”

“Karena yang ditawarkan pada saya adalah menjadi Asisten Dosen untuk fakultas sastra.”

“Sayang sekali. Kau pasti bisa jadi guru seni yang hebat, tapi,” Mata biru itu mirip hamparan lautan yang senja meleleh padanya, “kalau tidak begini, aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi.”

_Aku pasti masih merasa hidup ini masih begitu kontra, dan tidak merasa lebih baik—_

Sakuma melanjutkan percakapan searah dengan nada lebih ringan dan sisipan syukur, tanpa menyadari perkataan itu berdampak semasif apa pada yang mendengarkannya.

Bayang-bayang mereka yang memanjang menimpa trotoar. Punggung dibalut mantel itu, warna hitamnya kian menggelap dilihat dari belakang, dan meski hanya dipandang sekali, akan berdiam selamanya di memori Miyoshi—yang sekali lagi mengenyahkan bersitan pikiran bagaimana caranya menghapus ingatan dari bilik-bilik memori fotografiknya.

Sembilan tahun yang lalu, sekarang, ataupun yang akan datang, Sakuma bukan dan tidak akan menjadi guru seperti itu.

Dan Miyoshi tahu, sejak sembilan tahun yang lalu, sekarang, ataupun sembilan tahun yang akan datang, dia bukan dan tidak akan menjadi murid yang seperti itu.

Sajak dari murid berbakat itu mengiringi benaknya mengingat, mengiringi langkahnya yang _mengikuti_ sang guru. 

 

 

_Segala yang kupunya_

_Cinta_

_Yang melihatnya dari belakang saja_


	8. Chapter 8

_The stranger who has traveled far,the friend with welcome smile, all sorts of men who come and go meet at this mountain stile,—they meet and rest awhile._

| 

_Kore ya kono/Yuku mo kaeru mo/Wakarete wa/Shiru mo shiranu mo/Ousaka no seki_  
  
---|---  
  
 

 “Oiii, Miyoshi, aku tidak tahu kau punya kucing.”

Leher itu seakan tercambuk menoleh ke arah pintu apartemen yang terbuka. Hatano berada di depan pintu bernomor satu, berlutut mengelus kucing hitam yang bermanja padanya.

Miyoshi yang sedang menyelesaikan memeriksa essay murid-muridnya menitah, “Tinggalkan dia di sana, dan cuci tanganmu begitu kau masuk kemari.”

“Tapi dari tadi kucing ini berdiri di depan pintu tetangga depanmu.” Hatano malah menggendong kucing, menyeringai karena ia sengaja merengkuh kucing itu hanya untuk melihat ekspresi merengut yang semua orang takkan percaya bahwa Miyoshi sebenarnya punya. “Kasihan dia.”

Dengus angkuh. “Aku _tidak_ kasihan padanya.”

“Kau sebegitu bencinya pada spesiesmu sendiri,” goda Hatano yang gemas mencubit hidung si kucing. Terkekeh jahanam manakala mendengar desis Miyoshi yang mengerti lebih baik mengabaikkannya, menanggapi Hatano malah akan membuat pemuda itu makin menjadi.

 “Miyoshi, kau tahu apa itu NPDS?”

“Kaminaga, menjauh dari essay yang sudah kuperiksa sekarang juga dan kerjakan laporanmu.”

Hatano melepaskan kucing itu, masuk lagi ke apartemen sewaan Miyoshi dan mencuci tangan lebih dulu, barulah bergabung dengan tiga karib lainnya yang sudah lebih dulu mengelilingi meja. “Astaga. Semua essay ini ada stempel Miyoshi. _Chibi-chara_. Kurasa kau terlalu menikmati peranmu jadi dosen.”

“Benar, Hatano. Semuanya. Jadi Miyoshi memang Narcissistic Personality Disorder Syndrome, gangguan psikologis ketika seseorang memiliki rasa percaya diri yang sangat tinggi untuk kepentingan pribadinya dan juga rasa ingin dikagumi.”

Hatano memutar bola mata. “Buat diagnosa baru, Kaminaga. Itu sudah basi.”

Gestur angkuh itu terlalu familiar untuk mereka yang mengenali Miyoshi. “Kalian iri padaku.”

Kaminaga berempati, “Aku prihatin pada murid-murid yang kauberikan stempel ini.”

“Keliru. Mereka justru sangat bahagia.”  Miyoshi tertawa penuh kemenangan. “Aku mempertimbangkan stempel ini saja atau yang satu lagi, mengingat—“

“—hentikan Miyoshi bilang dirinya adalah _The Epitome of Sexiness of the decades_!” potong Kaminaga mendramatisir. “Jangan kaubuat trauma generasi muda ini dengan stempel kau topless atau apa pun yang seperti itu.”

“Terima kasih sudah mengakuinya, Kaminaga. Dengan baik hati, kukoreksi: _The Epitome of Sexiness of the century_.” Miyoshi tertawa kecil, mengambil satu dari tiga stempel yang ada, dan membubuhkan tanda poinnya itu di tangan Kaminaga.

Hatano mengangkat stempel sensasional itu, tertawa menghina setelah mengecapkannya ke punggung tangan Kaminaga yang langsung komat-kamit dan menggosok kulitnya kuat-kuat untuk menghilangkan chibi Miyoshi tersenyum menggemaskan sekali padanya. “Ini seperti tanda klaim.”

“Lebih baik mati daripada ada tanda ini,” dengus Kaminaga.

“Selesaikan laporanmu dulu, Kaminaga,” tegur Fukumoto yang masih memasak entah apa di dapur.

Tazaki yang tengah membaca tulisan amburadul antara kanji Jepang dan Cina, matanya menyipit dengan senyuman melihat stempel itu. “Menurutku lebih tepat: _The epitome of Cuteness._ ”

“Astaga, jangan kau juga, Tazaki. Dibilang perlambang keseksian dan imut, yang ada Miyoshi nanti makin _hydrochep_ —aw! Kau bisa diam tidak, Hatano!”

Kaminaga meringis karena Hatano mencap dahinya dengan stempel itu. Gemas dengan rekannya yang memainkan stempel itu, dirampasnya balik, bergulat dengan Hatano—dan berakhir dengan ia memiting si pemuda yang jahil untuk mengukir  pipi Hatano dengan senyum chibi Miyoshi.

Hatano menggeram, “Enyahkan stempel itu dari muka bumi!”

Miyoshi menyeringai. “Tapi jejaknya terlanjur ada seperti prasasti.”

Kaminaga mengabaikannya. Ia menyingkirkan diri untuk mencuci wajahnya di kitchen-sink dapur kecil, lagi-lagi bertengkar dengan Hatano karena berebut sabun dan air. Wajah masih basah, kembali lagi ke kursi, menerima handuk dari Miyoshi. “Dan kau akhir-akhir ini tidak mau diajak jalan.”

“Itu menurutmu.”

“Ah, aku tidak mungkin salah mengenali ekspresimu. Ajakan makan siang bersamaku selalu tertunda, kau hutang padaku. Pastiii ada sesuatu.”

“Aku mengompensasi malamnya dengan datang ke apartemenmu, membantumu mengompilasi data perbankan dan _record_ peretasan data dari Amerika _semalaman_.”

“Omong-omong, ini sudah tiga minggu, dan kau hanya tiga kali mampir ke markas.”

“Jangan mengalihkan. Aku masih mempertimbangkan pekerjaan yang ditawarkan Letkol Yuuki.”

“Ah, siapa percaya. Ini pertama kali kau belum memutuskan menerima misi saat itu juga! Kau bertemu seseorang, ‘kan?”

“Aku bertemu banyak orang.”

“Tsk. Kau tahu maksudku. Hmm ... kuduga, kolega kerja sambilanmu? Ah! Jangan-jangan tetangga depan kamarmu gadis cantik yang juga ternyata kolega kerjamu, dan kau menyukainya, jadi kau tidak juga mengambil misi itu?”

“Jangan dengarkan Kaminaga, Miyoshi. Dia kebanyakan mengonsumsi manga shoujo Jitsui.”

“Kurasa sebentar lagi Jitsui pulang dari misinya mencari tahu tentang _Skip Surgery_ di Cambridge, Tazaki. Ah, semoga lebih cepat. Harusnya Kaminaga yang mengerjakan. Dia, kan, sebelumnya di London.”

“Bagianku bukan kesehatan atau medis, industri—kaulupa, astaga.”

“Tidak. Tapi pengakuanmu terdengar seolah kau tidak bisa melakukan dua hal sekaligus.”

“Hah, dua hal? Sebanyak itu yang perlu dimata-matai mengenai industri tambang, makanan, properti, dan semuanya—kaukira aku amuba? Kalau bisa buat kloningan, tidak masalah. Oiii, Miyoshi, jangan mengalihkan! Pria narsis, lihat aku!”

Pemuda yang berada di antara satu pria yang mendesis gusar karena tidak diperhatikan, dan satu lagi pada pria muda yang mendelik dingin, memutuskan bersuara. “Kaminaga, cepat selesaikan rekapitulasi data ekspor-impor komiditi dagang Jepang-Amerika.”

“Memang kau sudah selesai menganalisis data dan menggarap laporan emisi gas, Tazaki?” cibir Kaminaga.

 “Emisi gas pembuangan dari transportasi menjadi efek rumah kaca berdampak terhadap  cuaca, perubahan iklim ekstrim, dan atmosfer—lebih tepatnya?” Tazaki yang bertopang dagu, bosan menatapi teman-teman yang masih bekerja selarut malam ini, tersenyum tenang Kaminaga. “Sudah.”

“Hasil apa yang kaudapat?”

“Seklise yang kita tahu. Negara-negara maju—Amerika, Perancis dan Belanda, karena tiga negara itu yang kudatangi—memilih energi alternatif ramah lingkungan, memakai transportasi berbahan gas atau listrik. Pola logika jungkir balik juga efektif, banyak negara menertibkan kota tanpa transportasi—kembali ke era primitif dengan hanya menggunakan sepeda.

“Ah, plus bonus, peningkatan massa gas—efek rumah kaca—saat ini menyebabkan es mencair, terganggunya bioma samudera, pula berimbas pada benua di sekitarnya—yang menyebabkan populasi fauna yang bergantung hidup pada es seperti beruang kutub jadi berkurang drastis dan hampir punah.”

“Yeah. Negara kita termasuk kena dampaknya,” gumam Kaminaga yang balik menjajal laporannya. “Omong-omong, siapa yang menggantikan _station_ Miyoshi yang dua bulan lalu di Indonesia?”

“Aku.”

“Terima kasih, Fukumoto.” Kaminaga menoleh pada pria berdiri menjulangnya di belakang yang menaruh nampan di meja kecil, menyajikan kue-kue coklat yang disambar tangan-tangan cepatnya dan Hatano yang saling depak. Dia memutar bola mata ketika ada kaki-kaki sumpit semena-mena mengapit tangannya.

“Miyoshi,” panggil Kaminaga dengan nada yang sengaja sarat hina. “Sebentar lagi Equinox, dan kau masih makan choco chips cookie pakai sumpit?” Dia memutar bola mata ketika sumpit itu toh menyuapkan sepotong kue ke mulutnya.

 “Aku tidak ingin tanganku kotor.” Miyoshi semena-mena menyanggakan lengannya ke bahu Kaminaga.

“Intinya dia tetap makan,” cetus Hatano yang serakah menjarah empat potong kue sekaligus. “Omong-omong, Fukumoto, kau bawa berita bagus selain bahwa ada tokoh di sejarah Indonesia bernama Miyoshi yang berperan di kemerdekaan negara itu?”

“Fukumoto,” Miyoshi beranjak menuju sofa apartemen kecilnya, merebahkan diri dengan nyaman di sana dan menatapnya saksama, “bagaimana perkembangan di sana?”

“Industri kelautan kita tidak akan senang.”

Miyoshi mendengus dengan seringai terkembang. “Tapi kau terlihat senang.”

Fukumoto menaruh nampan ke konter dapur mungilnya, menyeduh teh yang telah Miyoshi racik untuk mereka dan membawa dua gelas. Satu untuknya, dan satu lagi ditaruhnya di meja kecil depan sofa untuk Miyoshi. Senyum jarang bertandang di wajahnya, tapi sekalinya ada, pasti ada alasannya.

“Militer mereka, kau tahu TNI AL, ‘kan?” Begitu Miyoshi mengangguk, Fukumoto melanjutkan, “mereka menegaskan batas ZEE kedaulatan negara mereka, dan menertibkan kapal-kapal asing yang legal mengeruk hasil kelautan Indonesia.”

“Kaubilang menertibkan,” Miyoshi mengangkat jari tengah dan telunjuk, tanda mengutip, “jelaskan.”

“Para pencuri ikan dan penambak karang, nelayan-nelayan dari negara luar di sandera. Kapal mereka, ditembak dan ditenggelamkan. Termasuk nelayan dari negeri kita.”

Miyoshi mengangguk, meluruskan kaki di atas sofanya dan menyamankan diri. “Ah, pantas saja ada berita bersitegang Cina dan Indonesia. Bagaimana dengan sanderanya?”

“Berita ini tidak diekspos ke masyarakat Indonesia sendiri, tapi sebenarnya ada _bargaining_ sebelum sandera diantarkan pulang oleh TNI mereka ke negara masing-masing. Negara-negara itu—termasuk negara kita juga—marah pada Indonesia. Tidak sesuai perjanjian. Mereka berkata telah membayar, dan diizinkan untuk memancing—mengeruk hasil laut—di Indonesia.”

“Ah, para pejabat dan _broker_ itu. Mereka bilang pihak asing boleh memancing di wilayah perairan mereka, asalkan membayar, tapi uang bayaran itu masuk kantung sendiri.” Miyoshi menyeringai tipis, memainkan kancing kemejanya dan membukanya hingga kancing kedua. “Intel Indonesia pasti senang. Mereka akan mencongkel dan mengorek informasi kepada _broker_ mana uang itu dibayar.”

“Ya,” Fukumoto menyesap tehnya sebentar, bertutur lagi, “tidak hanya itu. Wilayah kedaulatan udara juga.”

“Ini mengenai Singapura dan jalur udara mereka menjajah wilayah udara Indonesia?” Miyoshi menggeser kepalanya ke samping, melihat Fukumoto lebih tertarik. “Ada kemajuan?”

“Tentu.” Sesudut mulut terangkat, Fukumoto mengangguk. “Sekarang TNI AU mereka patroli setiap waktu dengan pesawat tempur. Pengejaran udara, karena ada pesawat Singapura tidak lapor pada ATC Indonesia—tidak juga bayar pajak karena telah lewat—di atas pulau bernama Riau sangat mengesankan.”

Miyoshi bersenandung senang. “Kutebak, rakyatnya masih saja tidak tahu.”

“Begitulah. Tidak diekspos juga.”

“Bagaimana dengan kontrak seabad yang menjadikan Indonesia sebagai Paman Gober negara paling teradidaya?

“Soal itu ... ada hubungannya dengan masyarakat _sibuk_ oleh isu yang diglorifikasi.”  

Miyoshi mengernyitkan alis ketika Fukumoto mengeluarkan tabletnya, ada gambar sebuah pohon yang ia kenali. Pohon megah yang hanya ada di Indonesia. “Beringin? Apa hubungannya?”

“Miyoshi, kau mengerti bagaimana caranya menumbangkan pohon beringin yang begitu besar dan luar biasa kokoh?”

Sejenak pertanyaan itu yang terkesan filosofis dari Fukumoto menyebabkan Miyoshi menatap gambar itu baik-baik. Dari sebuah istana yang terletak di kebun botani dan dibangun saat Inggris menjajah Indonesia lebih dari seabad yang lalu, di provinsi dekat ibukota Indonesia saat ini.

“Pohon Beringin tidak bisa ditumbangkan.”  Miyoshi mengingat update informasi intel terakhir yang didapatkannya dari negara khatulistiwa itu. “Tapi bisa hancur, jika keropos dari dalam.”

“Tepat.” Fukumoto menekan layar sentuh tablet, menggeser laman gambar yang ditampakkan dari mesin pencari, pada tautan-tautan di portal berita bertuliskan huruf alfabet normal yang asing di mata orang Jepang seperti mereka. “Sentimen agama.”

“Aku tahu berita itu. Sangat mengherankan, negara yang penuh demonstrasi besar-besaran, tapi pemerintahan tetap bisa saja menggoda negara-negara lain untuk berinvestasi di negara mereka.” Miyoshi menganalisis, begitu memahami ia menjentik jari. “Ah, sentimen agama dipolitisasi.”

“Ya. Selain itu, mereka tidak tahu ada suntikan dana untuk demonstrasi dari ... kau tahu, _Penguasa Dunia_.” Fukumoto mengampaskan senyumnya jadi garis bibir yang tawar.

Miyoshi tahu, selain dirinya, hanya Kaminaga yang paling tak senang dengan istilah digdaya itu. Dan ia tahu bahwa yang lainnya pun tahu, mereka berdua berasal dari golongan minoritas yang sesungguhnya menginjak mayoritas.  Mereka yang tak pernah meminta dilahirkan dari keluarga terkaya itu.

“Karena betapa kuatnya agama mayoritas di sana, sekuat dan sekokoh pohon beringin, maka mereka _mengeroposkan_ persatuan di Indonesia  dari dalam dengan agama sebagai senjata dan pengalihan isu dari tujuan sebenarnya.

“Amerika jadi boneka mereka, untuk menyuntikkan dana demonstrasi, dengan harapan dapat menggulingkan pemerintahan saat ini. Menyisipkan aktor-aktor politik mereka ke badan pemerintahan untuk memperpanjang kontrak. Agar Indonesia tetap jadi Paman Gober budiman mereka.” Miyoshi mengembuskan napas, sorot tatapnya merosot pada kekecewaan. “Indonesia menarik joker.”

“Tidak.”

Miyoshi menoleh. Menemukan Fukumoto tersenyum tipis.

“Sentimen itu memang memerosotkan nilai yang mereka istilahkan dengan bhineka tunggal ika—berbeda-beda tapi tetap satu—tapi, tanpa rakyat tahu, pemerintahan Indonesia dengan cerdas menggulingkan kediktatoran itu. Lima puluh satu persen hasil tambang emas, untuk APBN rakyat Indonesia, empat puluh sembilan persen untuk mereka. Jika tidak setuju—“

Miyoshi sampai mendudukkan diri. Fukumoto melunak menatapi bagaimana pendar antusias di mata pemuda itu yang sekarang diliburkan setelah berposisi di Indonesia—dan ditarik pulang karena isu perbedaan ras yang terembus kuat.

“—mereka harus hengkang.” Miyoshi tertawa geli sekali. Seolah dia yang menang dari diktator, padahal hanya negara yang ia ditugaskan ke sana. “Dan daripada kehilangan penghasilan dari Paman Gober, lebih baik mereka tetap di sana—memarisiti Indonesia.”

Fukumoto mengembus napas singkat. “Yang sayang, masyarakat masih tak mengerti seberapa berbahaya resiko keputusan dan keberanian yang pemimpin mereka ambil, demi membangun negeri mereka sendiri. Sekarang _Penguasa Dunia_ meneropong mereka—karena Amerika sedang guncang dan mereka tertawa-tawa di belakang layar menikmati kericuhan. Kalau lebih ekstrim lagi, mungkin  pemimpin Indonesia bisa mati.”

“Mereka tidak mungkin main membunuh.” Miyoshi mendengus halus. “Pemimpin Indonesia saat ini tidak seberbahaya presiden pertama mereka maupun presiden Amerika yang frontal menolak menjadi bagian dari “kekuasaan” mereka. Paling mereka membuat manipulasi teatrikal seperti gedung runtuh atau kapal itu.”

“Omong-omong soal teatrikal si Penguasa,” Hatano menyahut dari meja makan, “pesawat Malaysia yang hilang juga bagian rencana mereka.”

“Karena ada hak paten yang diinginkan.” Tazaki memainkan kartu di tangannya. “Mereka mengorbankan ratusan—bahkan ribuan—orang hanya untuk melenyapkan beberapa orang penting, agar tidak ada yang menghalangi rencana mereka. Memanipulasi seolah semua itu tragedi.”

“Berani taruhan, kalau negara kita kena serang sekarang dari Korea Utara  yang ribut dengan Amerika, dan bebentrokan dengan Korea Selatan, _Penguasa Dunia_ tertawa-tawa seperti biasa,” gerutu Kaminaga yang menahan geram dengan mengetik  laporan lebih cepat.

 “Odagiri terakhir melapor, bilang ada senjata kimia yang disiapkan. Sebentar lagi pasti rilis.” Hatano mendengus. “Mungkin dalang sebenarnya yang lagi-lagi membiayai memang pihak Penguasa lagi.”

“Asal tidak buang senjata kimia apa pun itu ke Jepang.” Fukumoto mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok, menyulut sebatang dengan lighter miliknya.

Hatano menyeringai. “Itulah gunanya kita. Untuk tahu lebih dulu. Mengerti yang kebanyakan tidak akan pernah tahu.”

Percakapan mereka berlanjut dengan pertanyaan di mana Amari, basa-basi absensi. Dijawab oleh Hatano yang kebosanan karena sedang tidak bertugas juga tapi kalah taruhan dari Miyoshi dan ialah yang harus jaga markas, sedang sibuk mengurus proses adopsi seorang anak yang ibunya dieksekusi mati atau semacam itu. Ah, Amari berempati—padahal agensi mereka seharusnya tak menomorsatukan hati.

Perbincangan yang lain terhela bersama seraut asap di lelangit apartemen. Yang Miyoshi bisa dengar hanyalah negosiasi dengan entah Korea Utara atau Cina, kawal, membaur dengan yang lain, dan perdana menteri.

Miyoshi menoleh ke arah pintu, di antara asap tembakau Fukumoto yang melayang ke awang-awang apartemennya, mempertanyakan mungkinkah teman-temannya tahu siapa yang ada di balik pintu nomor satu dan di mana penghuni yang pergi bersama seorang wanita selepas senja—belum juga kembali, dan harusnya tidak.

Ia tidak mesti memikirkan atau memberitahu—bahkan ia tak ingin menjelaskan mengapa ia merasa tak perlu memberitahu teman-temannya bahwa guru merekalah yang menghuni ruang di balik pintu nomor satu.

Miyoshi hanya perlu menyanggupi yang kini ditawarkan padanya.  “Ya, aku saja.” 

“Kau dengar tidak, sih?”

“Miyoshi, apa kau memikirkan tetangga depanmu—ouch!”

 

Satu kartu puisi _Taira no_ Kanemori, terselip di kaki sofa apartemen Miyoshi.

 

_Though I would hide it, in my face it still appears -- my fond, secret love._

_And now he questions me:_  
 _"Is something bothering you?"_

| 

_Shinoburedo/Iro ni ide ni keri/Waga koi wa/Mono ya omou to/Hito no tou made_  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zee: Zona Ekonomi Eksklusif


	9. Chapter 9

 

Insiden di hari itu, kata-kata yang terserak di benak tapi tak terucap, mungkin tidak berarti banyak.

Setidaknya Sakuma merasa begitu. Dia bukan pria sensitif, tapi tidak juga seinsensitif itu menyadari seseorang menjaga jarak darinya. Walaupun ia tidak mengerti mengapa. Miyoshi bersikap lebih sering seperti ketika mereka baru bertemu lagi.

Mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin Miyoshi ingin ia tidak ingat masa lalu. Toh, Miyoshi sendiri sepertinya sudah memiliki kekasih—yang seringkali menelepon di jam istirahat siang. Atau datang ke apartemennya.

Dan merupakan alasan mengapa Miyoshi jarang pulang atau berangkat pagi ke kampus bersama Sakuma, selalu pulang entah larut malam atau dini pagi, membuatnya tidak ada di apartemen sendiri meski di hari libur.  

Miyoshi memiliki dunianya sendiri, begitu pula dirinya.

Miyoshi yang kini tengah menekuni presentasi dari entah kelompok nomor urut berapa, di atas panggung dalam ruang. Serius mengamati mahasiswa dari fakultas Ekonomi yang terbuli itu, lantang mendeklamasi bait _tanka_ dari Pangeran Oama untuk ia jelaskan.

 

 _“If I despised you, who are as beautiful_  
_As the crimson leaves,_  
 _Would I be longing for you like this,_  
 _Though you are another man’s wife?”_

 

Sakuma berdeham. Bait-bait satir itu seolah menyindir, menggetir dirinya. Membebaskan diri dari cengkeraman tak kasat mata, lebih baik ia memikirkan permintaan Miyoshi yang mohon izin tidak mengajar selama tiga hari, yang itu berarti nanti ia akan melewatkan 6 kelas dan empat fakultas tanpa mengajar mereka.

Ia akan ditinggal sendiri lagi pada rutinitas menjemukan. Oh, tidak. Dia memang sudah bertekad untuk berubah jadi lebih baik demi murid-muridnya—dan semua yang pernah diajarnya agar tak memalukan diri sendiri.

Izin absensi satu hari saja sudah rumit. Namun Miyoshi menyerahkan surat pengantar izin, berlogo D yang membuat Sakuma tercenung—mengingatkannya pada kelas 2-D bertahun-tahun silam, dan dibubuh stempel resmi untuk memberikannya izin tidak mengajar selama tiga hari.

Sakuma, atau siapa pun, tidak bisa menolak karena surat pengantar izinnya telah disetujui oleh rektor.  Mahasiswa-mahasiswanya pasti kecewa karena Miyoshi tidak ada. Ia mesti menjelaskan bahwa Miyoshi memiliki pekerjaan sendiri, dan itulah yang perlu diprioritaskan.

Memang setiap pagi atau pulang, ia jarang bertemu Miyoshi—karena mereka bersama seharian di universitas. Namun mengetahui di balik pintu nomor sembilan, takkan ada Miyoshi di sana selama tiga hari ke depan, tak mengajar bersamanya, Sakuma tak merasa apa-apa. Hampa saja.

Memancang pandang menembus jendela, Sakuma dipapari musim gugur berseri-seri menyibakkan angin menggemelutuk badan dan kian giat memisahkan daun dari ranting-ranting. Hari ini _Shubun no Hi_ —hari puncak musim gugur, staff pengajar lainnya telah mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama.

Memakai ajakan itu sebagai alasan yang disembunyikan, Sakuma menawarkan pada Miyoshi untuk ikut bersamanya. Lagipula, ia jadi bisa mencari informasi tentang murid-muridnya dulu dari kelas D pada Miyoshi.

Untungnya, Miyoshi tak menolak. Jadilah setelah semua kelas ajar selesai, sore bercurah hujan ringan itu, mereka bersama mitra pengajar lainnya menuju ke restoran terdekat di kampus. Bukan yang banyak disambangi anak muda. Lebih berinterior tradisional karena kebanyakan staff pengajar yang ikut berusia senior dari yang muda.

“Eh? Kau kerja di satu tempat dengan mereka?”

Sakuma menatap seakan ia salah mendengar jawaban yang Miyoshi lontarkan atas pertanyaannya, usai mereka makan malam.

Miyoshi menuangkan lagi arak ke gelas kecilnya yang telah kosong, sesekali—yang terlewati orang lain—mengawasi televisi menayangkan berita perdana menteri Jepang akan mengadakan jamuan makan dengan Cina—untuk membahas perihal kedaulatan wilayah, ZEE, dan aliansi perang dingin. “Ya.”

“Berdelapan?”

“Bisa dikatakan, tim inti terdiri atas kami berdelapan. Tapi ada yang lainnya juga untuk membantu.”

“Siapa sangka kalian masih bersama.” Sakuma merasakan kehangatan yang bukan dari penghangat di belakang punggungnya dalam ruang resto itu. “Dari universitas?”

“Tidak. Kami baru bersama lagi sejak kami bekerja di tempat yang sama.” Miyoshi menaruh botol, menahan kembangan senyum yang memegalkan pipi. ”Empat tahun yang lalu.”

“Kalian sudah bekerja bersama empat tahun?” Sakuma menenggak araknya sekali teguk, mata tak lepas menatapi Miyoshi.

“Tidak, _Sensei_. Dua tahun pelatihan, dua tahun baru bekerja.”

“Tolong ceritakan.”

“Sakuma- _Sensei_ ,” Miyoshi mendesah—dan Sakuma tahu yang ini kepura-puraan belaka, “saya sudah bilang—“

“Bukan tentang apa pekerjaanmu.”

Miyoshi memusatkan perhatian pada Sakuma yang tersenyum padanya. Dan itu yang menyesakkan, daripada harum makanan yang berjinjit-jinjit di lantai udara juga asap rokok yang terhembus bebas. Meski wajah beramah-tamah, Miyoshi tahu Sakuma berhati-hati dari cara dosen itu menatapi dirinya dan volume suara direndahkan—dengan kewaspadaan.

“Tentang yang lain.” Sakuma menghindari bagaimana bibir Miyoshi memaut lembut tepi gelas minuman alkoholnya sendiri—sementara mata itu menelitinya dari garis gelas sewarna guguran estetis daun-daun kering di luar sana. “Bagaimana kabar mereka. Atau apa pun. Apa kalian bersenang-senang? Cita-cita kalian tercapai?”

Sakuma menangkap bagaimana cahaya memudar di mata itu, tapi tak mengerti mengapa ini terjadi dan apa dari kata-katanya yang mendatarkan sorot Miyoshi padanya.

“Mereka baik-baik saja.” Miyoshi mengerling pada orang-orang dewasa yang tergelak bersama entah karena apa. Mereka bicara berdua saja, tapi Sakuma bahkan tak menanyakan tentangnya. Sebenarnya apa yang ia inginkan dari Sakuma, Miyoshi tak pernah mendefinisikannya.  “Kemarin juga datang ke apartemen saya.”

“Kemarin?”

“Ya.” Miyoshi mengubur senyum ketika ia meneguk minuman yang membarakan ruang pencecapnya. Kerongkongannya. Menuju tukak. Mengapa menyenggol hati, ia tak hendak mengerti.

“Kapan datangnya?” tanya Sakuma, airmuka bergelombang oleh kekecewaan.

“Ketika Sakuma-Sensei—“

_–kencan._

_Ya, dengan wanita itu._ Sampai pagi buta, Miyoshi tidak perlu bertanya kencan Sakuma sampai ke mana.

“—pergi. Mereka datang sore, pulang tengah malam.”

“Ah, begitu.”

Kepala guru itu tertunduk pada pinggang sungai berisi piring-piring yang dialirkan dengan menyajikan sushi, sebagian besar telah habis. Yang ada tinggal tuna maki dan tamago. Sakuma tidak berselera.

Sakuma menyayangkan mengapa ia mengiyakan ajakan untuk pergi dengan teman kencannya beberapa bulan belakangan—yang baru tiga hari lalu menghubunginya lagi. Kalau tahu ia bisa bertemu murid-muridnya lagi, tentu ia tidak akan pergi.

Harap tersirat di nada tanya, “Apa mereka akan datang lagi?”

Miyoshi impasif menatapnya. “Mereka pasti datang lagi, kalau tidak sibuk.”

Sakuma mengembus napas, lega mendengarnya. “Beritahu aku kalau mereka datang lagi.”

 _Kalau kau tidak pergi lagi dengan wanita itu._ Miyoshi mengusahakan senyum meski hanya di bibirnya. “Tentu.”

Sebelum Sakuma melontar tanya lagi, seorang dosen senior yang duduk di sebelah dosen Sastra Jepang itu di mata kuliah kanji itu, merangkul akrab Sakuma. “Kaudengar itu, Sakuma-kun? Asistenmu paling favorit di antara anak-anak magang lainnya!”

Sakuma agaknya tak menyenangi interupsi itu, tapi tak menunjukkannya—sementara Miyoshi menyenangi interupsi itu karena pertanyaan yang bukan tentangnya berhenti diajukan lagi padanya.

“Benarkah?” Ia tetap bersopan dalam formalitas karena dosen itu lebih senior daripada dirinya. “Senang mendengarnya, Hitoshi _-san_.”

Miyoshi menaruh gelas, mengangguk sopan pada dosen senior itu yang tertawa dan mengempas bau  minuman keras di antara dirinya dan Sakuma. Omong-omong, tidak berarti Miyoshi menyenangi kebersamaannya dengan Sakuma diinterupsi.

“Siapa namamu, Nak?” tanya dosen senior itu, menyorongkan gelas ke Sakuma—minta diisikan lagi yang disanggupi Sakuma tanpa berkata apa-apa.

“Miyoshi, Hitoshi- _san._ ”

“Kudengar dari Tomoyo- _chan_ —seorang dosen Pengantar Manajemen, dulu kau muridnya Sakuma- _kun_ , ya?”

Senyum tipis. “Ya.”

“Kapan kau pernah diajar oleh Sakuma- _san_?”

“Saat pertama kali aku mengajar.” Sakuma menjauhkan kepala dari wajah Kazuma yang terlalu dekat, tapi tidak menyentak rangkulannya.

Hitoshi malah menepuk-nepuk bahu juniornya yang terpaut usia sepuluh tahun lebih muda darinya. “Kapan pertama kali kau diajar olehnya, Miyoshi- _kun?_ ”

Miyoshi menghirup napas. Suaranya tetap halus, hormat, sekalipun tegas. “Sembilan tahun yang lalu, bersama teman-teman saya yang lain, kami diajar oleh Sakuma- _Sensei._ ”

“Sudah lama juga, ya.” Hitoshi terkekeh. “Pasti tidak menyangka bertemu lagi.”

Miyoshi merasakan abstraksi dari linu di pipi yang tertekuk tinggi oleh senyuman. _“Ya.”_

“Tapi sekarang kalian rekan kerja.” Hitoshi menyalurkan keheranan melalui pandangan yang terbagi antara mantan guru-murid itu. “Mengapa masih berbahasa formal dan memanggil Sakuma dengan _Sensei_?”

Sorot mata biru itu membulat. Begitu pula sepasang mata coklat.

Sakuma tak bisa menatap Miyoshi, yang juga tak menatapnya. Seketika ia tahu mengapa kenangan itu mendelusuk lagi ke pelupuk mata. Kata per katanya, torehkan luka. Kenangan yang berguguran kemudian, kala matahari dan hujan bercahaya,  dan Miyoshi yang berhenti menatapinya tepat di mata sampai hari kelulusan.  Namun ia ingin tahu, apa jawaban Miyoshi atas tanya itu.

(Atau ia ingin tahu, mungkinkah perasaan itu masih ada. Dan mengapa malah bersemi harapan, padahal telah sembilan tahun berlalu.)

Sinisme adalah bagaimana dunianya menciut, sementara di sekitarnya adalah ruang lebar yang berlalu-lalang tawa. Padahal tak menertawakannya, tapi seakan tergema demikian. Meraung-raung benak yang sejenak mengosong, penuh oleh satu kenangan yang harusnya sudah dihapus.

Seperti di saat ini, Miyoshi tak ingin memiliki fotografik memori.

Fokus Miyoshi harusnya tak keluar sana, pada ranting-ranting yang tak merindukan kekasih yang telah meninggalkan mereka dan terlanjur mereka tanggalkan.

Daun-daun layu itu yang takkan kembali lagi, takkan dikenang reranting. Masif berjatuhan seperti hujan,  dan Miyoshi _tahu_ layu merasuk ke matanya yang takkan menyorot sayu.

Segaris tipis senyum.

 

“Karena Sakuma- _Sensei_ adalah guru saya.”

 

 

_Daun yang telah mengering, seharusnya tidak bisa lagi melayu._


	10. Chapter 10

Sakuma tersenyum meminta maaf setiap masuk kelas, karena ia menyapa bukan dengan _“Nomor satu.”_ seperti Miyoshi.

Dosen tetap itu mengumumkan bahwa asistennya sedang absen karena ada urusan perlu diprioritaskan, dan melanjutkan pelajaran dengan menghibur murid-muridnya. Sesekali menenangkan mereka yang berkali-kali menanyakan kapan Miyoshi akan kembali.

Padahal baru dua minggu Miyoshi mengajar mereka, tapi pengaruhnya pada kelas-kelas Sastra Jepang telah membuat sosoknya jadi figur guru yang dinanti-nanti kedatangannya oleh para muridnya. Beberapa merasa kecewa karena kehilangan poin—ya, stempel chibi fenomenal itu—walaupun masih ada sebagian yang senang karena kelas kembali normal.

Tak ada bedanya ada Miyoshi atau tidak. Sakuma tetap tak bertemu muka di pagi hari, tak tahu kapan dia pergi atau kembali, tidak juga pulang bersama di malam hari.

Mungkin nanti setelah Miyoshi kembali, Sakuma akan mengajaknya lebih baik untuk makan malam bersama dan bicara lebih banyak dengannya. Ia bukannya tidak ingin menghormati privasi, tapi hanya memastikan hidup muridnya baik-baik saja.

Memang dari dulu, sejak di kelas dua D, ia tahu catatan latar belakang keluarga dan profil kedelapan siswanya itu tak ada. Ketika dia bertanya, tidak ada yang menjawabnya—tidak bahkan kepala sekolah. Dan omong-omong apa kabar kepala sekolah Yuuki, ya. Nama Rektor universitas ini juga Yuuki mengingatkannya pada kepala sekolah yang dulu dikiranya hanyalah tukang sapu.

Sakuma membenahi dirinya untuk jadi lebih baik lagi pada murid-muridnya. Oke, gaya mengajar Miyoshi terlalu ekstrim dan tidak akan bisa sukses kecuali yang semuda serta sesosial dia melakukannya. Sakuma tak bisa menirunya.

Dia perlu jadi dirinya sendiri dan tahu apa yang harus diubah. Karena itulah seusai mengajar, ia mampir ke toko buku, mencari tahu tentang hal ini. Membeli buku yang ia kira perlu—dan berujung membeli lagi referensi materi serta ensiklopedi sejarah.

Mampir dulu ke resto di dekatnya untuk makan sendirian, tanpa minat menontoni berita kehebohan soal jamuan makan perdana meneri dengan tamu negara atau semacamnya.

Tempat yang terakhir ia sambangi adalah konbini, yang menyediakan bahan-bahan segar untuk dimasak. Sakuma membeli bahanan makanan yang diperlukan—mungkin kalau ia ada kesempatan menawarkan Miyoshi untuk makan malam dengannya, maka ia juga membutuhkan semua bahan makanan ini—dan kebutuhan rumah tangga seperti persabunan. Rokoknya. Sekaleng dua kaleng alkohol. Kopi. Lighter.

Dan kemudian ia tenggelam dalam malam, mendekam pada pelajaran dan mencari tahu—belajar lagi—apa yang perlu ia lakukan mengetahui bagaimana murid-muridnya.

Pada akhirnya, sampai ia jatuh tertidur di sofa dan buku itu jatuh ke kaki meja, ilmu yang ditelaahnya hanya berkutat pada jangan berputus asa dan bermanis kata saja. Cakupan arahan untuk jadi pribadi yang dinamis dan retorika yang jauh dari realita.

Besoknya ia hanya mengajar satu kelas.

Sakuma menolak ajakan kencan, karena entah mengapa ada perasaan bersalah yang tak terjelaskan menyeruak dalam dirinya untuk wanita itu.

Berakhir dengan ia belanja bahan makanan lagi untuk dimasak sendiri—ia sudah bertahun-tahun hidup sendiri sehingga bisa memasak makanan yang takkan membuatnya bunuh diri, dan benaknya menyingkirkan pelbagai kemungkinan bagaimana caranya mengajak Miyoshi makan malam dengannya—lalu membereskan apartemennya.

Seharusnya ia mendengarkan musik up-beat dinamis, atau lagu cengeng patah hati masa kini, untuk menyulut semangatnya membersihrapikan apartemen. Alih-alih lantunan Ogura Hyakuni Isshu—yang ia rasa perlu untuk menjernihkan lagi memorinya. Setidaknya, bukan _enka_.

Seusai apartemennya terlihat seperti tempat layak huni, ia memasak untuk makan malam begitu udara berbaring nyaman di apartemennya yang telah wangi cemara. Menyalakan televisi, menyimak berita terkini.

Hanya kehebohan perdana menteri malam itu juga menyatakan Jepang batal beraliansi dengan Cina. Ada bocoran informasi katanya ada mata-mata dalam pasukan protokol pengaman perdana menteri yang membahayakan perdana menteri, tapi entah sumbernya dari mana. Reporter tak henti mengintili informasi, diiringi kericuhan segala macam pakar yang hanya bisa berspekulasi.

Sakuma mematikan televisinya usai makan malam. Mengambil buku yang baru ia beli untuk dibaca lagi, beranjak ke balkon dengan pemandangan tembok gedung lain yang sangat membosankan.

Setidaknya sinar kuyup bulan cukup sebagai penyegaran. Bulan yang terang—dan seterang ketika muridnya yang sedang pergi membentuk bibirnya dalam lengkung menyenangkan.

Awan gembul kelabu di karpet jelaga seperti stempel poin, wajah menggemaskan chibi Miyoshi. Angin menyapukan kecupan ke wajah lelahnya,lembutnya mengingatkan Sakuma pada suara Miyoshi. Apalagi suaranya mirip sekali dengan caranya menggulir nama sang guru dengan nada yang hanya Miyoshi bisa.

Kerlip gemintang telah lama kalah oleh gemerlap artifisial relief bumi. Cahaya-cahaya fantastis metropolitan mengajak benaknya menjejak lagi memori, tentang bagaimana mata Miyoshi ketika menatap mahasiswa yang bergegap-gempita memanggilinya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Kharismatik yang amat estetik.

Ketiadaan menimbulkan kekosongan harusnya tak membuat seseorang merasa sesak. Namun itulah yang kini Sakuma rasakan.  _Mengapa, mengapa mesti Miyoshi—_

Coba saja ia punya nomor ponsel atau alamat email Miyoshi, mungkin ia bisa menanyakan di mana Miyoshi sekarang dan apa yang dilakukannya. Namun kalaupun ia punya, alasan macam apa yang bisa ia gunakan dan dari mana asalnya ia berhak menanyakan hal-hal semacam itu pada Miyoshi?

Memadu kota  yang masih menderap kehidupan dengan guguran kemuning, coklat dan kemerahan. Dinding tinggi di depan balkon apartemennya kini dan gedung-gedung lain di sekelilingnya lebih hidup, meski ironis karena dipulas warna daun-daun mati dikibasi ekor musim gugur.

Suara penembang puisi terlayang-layang di ruang dengarnya.

Sakuma menyesap nikotin yang meracun paru-parunya; sepi yang menoksik hingga medula hati. _Sepi_ karena Miyoshi tidak di sisinya malam ini.

 

When I look at the moon, I am overcome by the sadness of a thousand, thousand things, even though it is not autumn for me alone.

| 

Tsuki mireba/Chiji ni mono koso/Kanashi kere/Waga mi hitotsu no/Aki ni wa aranedo  
  
---|---  
  
 

Sesungguhnya kendati renungan dalam dirinya berfrekuensi semakin sering dewasa ini, Sakuma bukan orang filosofis dan tak mengerti mana yang lebih baik;

bulan yang terang sendirian,  

atau daun-daun yang mati bersamaan.


	11. Chapter 11

Sakuma menatap pintu nomor sembilan ketika ia keluar apartemen di Sabtu pagi—karena tak ada kelas yang mesti diajar berhubung universitas libur di hari ini dan Minggu. Tertutup seakan di baliknya tak ada makhluk hidup.

Kucing hitam yang datang dan pergi sesukanya, mengeong padanya. Sakuma menyapanya dengan elusan sekilas, menaruh sisa tuna di piring kecil yang sudah ia simpan untuk Yoru—karena ia yang memberi nama—dan berangkat untuk _jogging_ kala _mapple_ masih dipagut embun.

Berlari-lari kecil mengitari area apartemen dan kompleks tempat tinggalnya, Sakuma menikmati musim gugur yang sekarat dan tinggal ekor yang menggelontor habis dedaunan dari tangkal dahannya.

Disapanya para pegawai rajin dinas kebersihan kota yang menyapu sisa daun-daun, dan mengesampingkan gejolak ingatan akan ia pernah tertawa menyapu dedaun dengan murid-murid kelas 2-D waktu itu ketika ia dihukum—dan lanjut berlari sampai kembali ke apartemennya lagi.

Sesuatu yang tak dilakukannya lagi begitu mereka naik ke kelas tiga. Begitu di kelas tiga, mereka diajar langsung oleh kepala sekolah. Wakil kepala sekolah menyatakan Sakuma mengajar kelas lain.

Namun tetap saja, sekalipun mereka dipisahkan, Sakuma masih tetap menemui dan ditemui oleh mereka—bahkan Miyoshi juga walau sejak itu Miyoshi tak lagi menatapnya tepat di mata—meski hanya untuk tertawa bersama.

Masa-masa seperti itu yang sesungguhnya Sakuma rindukan. Namun selamanya, kenangan takkan pernah menang;  karena tertinggal belakang, dan hanya bisa dikenang.

Dipikirkannya bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang. Pasti telah banyak berubah. Yang pasti, mereka baik-baik saja. Sakuma tak pernah tak berharap untuk itu, dan terwujudnya cita-cita mereka.

Amari yang ingin menegakkan kesamarataan pandangan antara perempuan dan lelaki serta menegakkan keadilan melalui komisi perlindungan anak. Odagiri yang perlu jadi alumni dari trauma pribadi akibat kompleksitas komunitas sosial. Fukumoto yang serba bisa—figur _ibu_ dari kelas dua D—dan ingin jadi eksekutif inspiratif di bidang kuliner.

Kaminaga yang ia harapkan berhenti jadi _womanizer_ dan serius menekuni fotografi, menjelajah ranah dunia yang kebanyakan manusia di berbagai belahan dunia tak tahu bagaimana rupanya.

Tazaki yang ia doakan tidak hanya jadi pawang merpati, tapi juga jadi pesulap sekaligus intelektual yang memukau semua penontonnya.

Hatano yang ia kira akan berkutat di karir basket, ternyata menginginkan ilmu bela diri budaya Jepang beregenerasi dari masa ke masa, dan jadi identitas bangsa mereka yang dapat membuat bangsa mereka sendiri merasa bangga.

Jitsui—ah, Sakuma agak susah mendoakannya mengingat bagaimana rupa _genre manga_ Jitsui. Sarkasme dalam sadisme. Kejujuran brutal dari wajah kenyataan negara mereka. Namun ia tetap mendoakan, Jitsui berhasil menggebrak _stereotype manga shoujo_ saat ini dan manga-nya bisa diadaptasi jadi _anime, live-action,_ sampai dapat piala penghargaan karena karyanya luar biasa fantastis.

Sementara Miyoshi.

_Miyoshi._

Ya, studi seni. Pelukis. Art dealer. Apresiator seni. Menegaskan perlunya upaya  apresiasi dan penegasan hukum utuk melindungi hak cipta para pembuat karya. Miyoshi, yang hasil karyanya Sakuma pikir pantas dibuatkan museum tersendiri atau dipajang di suatu galeri. Miyoshi yang harusnya berdiri di pentas tertinggi prestasi dan menuai apresiasi.

_“Terima kasih sudah mau memperjuangkan semua itu untuk kami, Sakuma-Sensei.”_

Di antara pintu nomor satu dan sembilan, Sakuma terdiam. Mata birunya meredup. Getir menghirup napas memikirkan bahwa mungkin sebenarnya, ditilik dari situasi profesi Miyoshi saat ini dan keegoisan mereka-mereka yang tak punya bakat seperti murid-muridnya lantas malah mengeksploitasi talenta mereka, tak satu pun cita-cita mereka terwujud.

Tak ada yang Sakuma perjuangkan. Tak ada cita-cita muridnya yang benar-benar terwujud. Apa pernah ada muridnya yang lain berhasil mewujudkan cita-citanya?

Mengakui perasaan bersalah ini membuat tangannya terkepal dan rongga di dadanya mengetat hebat. Sesak. Teramat sesak dan menyesap pahitnya sakit karena selama ini, ia hanya menjadi guru biasa saja tanpa bisa membantu mereka merentangkan sayap talenta mereka untuk terbang bebas ke dunia yang mereka inginkan.

Bahwa perasaan sayangnya untuk murid-muridnya, bahkan setelah berpisah pun, tak pernah hilang. Bahwa mungkin, perasaan ini bertepuk sebelah tangan saja.

Pecah.

Suara pecah itu memecah salah yang ia ampaskan dalam dirinya. Sakuma mendengarnya dari balik pintu nomor sembilan. Suara erangan.

“Miyoshi?” Sakuma mengetuk pintu. Matanya melebar, baru sekali diketuk, pintu terdorong. Pintunya tidak terkunci. 

“Miyoshi, kau sudah pulang?” Sakuma mendorong pintu agar terbuka, tapi belum masuk ke dalam.

“Belum.”

Desau parau menjawab Sakuma.

Dari pintu dan koridor sempit apartemen, ruang tamu apartemen nomor sembilan itu, Miyoshi terduduk ke lengan sofa—menjatuhkan kening ke tangannya. Rambut coklat terurai tak serapi biasanya. Wajah tersembunyi di balik tangkupan tangannya. Serpihan beling berserakan di dekat kakinya.

“Permisi.” Sakuma memasukkan dirinya, bergegas mencopot sepatu olahraga dan tak mengindahkan ini pertama kali ia menginvasi ruang privasi Miyoshi. Perhatiannya yang horror menatapi beling-beling itu teralih suara bersin selucu Yoru—kucing liar hitam yang sesekali diberikannya makan.

Suara bersin sekali lagi.

Sekali lagi.

Miyoshi menghirup napas. Lelah. Lengan terangkat memalang wajah.

“Kapan kaupulang?” tanya Sakuma yang masih berusaha mencerna situasi di apartemen ini, dan kondisi Miyoshi.

Yang ditanya perlahan-lahan mengusapkan wajah ke _sweater_ wol yang dikenakannya. “Tadi pagi.”

 _Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku_ —rasanya aneh ia bertanya seperti ini, entah mengapa, padahal hak Miyoshi untuk pergi atau kembali. Kemarin ia pikir ia akan senang Miyoshi kembali, tapi tidak ternyata tidak.

 _Tidak_ dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Seumur-umur mengenal Miyoshi—dan juga kedelapan muridnya yang lain, Sakuma tak pernah mendapati mereka jatuh sakit. Imunitas mereka bukan setara manusia biasa, Sakuma tahu itu. Apa karena usia mereka bertambah jadi imun pun menurun?

“Di mana sapu? _Vacum cleaner_?” Sakuma menoleh ke sekeliling. Apartemen ini tidak serapi bayangannya. Berkas-berkas berserakan di meja. Begitu pula tas kerja yang tertaruh asal di sofa dan jas masih tersampir di punggung sandaran sofa.

Miyoshi mengerling di antara jemarinya—dan semburat di pipinya yang mengingatkan Sakuma pada merahnya mapple gugur dielusi jemari senja.

Sakuma menatapnya dengan datar dan kewaspadaan terhadap penolakan kehadirannya. “Sebelum kau mengusirku dari sini atau kaubilang kau baik-baik saja—sementara kau tidak—lebih baik kau tidur saja.”

“—akan merepotkan Sensei,” serak suara Miyoshi berucap. Berpaling darinya. 

“Akan lebih merepotkan kalau kau sakit dan lama tidak bisa mengajar.”  Sakuma mendekat padanya, berhati-hati tidak menginjak pecahan yang ternyata mulanya adalah gelas. Perlahan dengan perhatian, tangannya menyentuh dahi Miyoshi. “Kau sakit.”

“Flu.”

 _Bicara saja susah begitu_. Sakuma menggeleng begitu merasakan sengatan panas di tangannya. “Demammu sangat tinggi. Apa yang terjadi?”

“ _Typhus.”_ Ini karena pening di kepalanya, tidak berarti Miyoshi ingin bersandar dan bergantung pada sentuhan Sakuma yang begitu perhatian untuknya.

“Tapi, baru tiga hari lalu—“ Sakuma menarik tangannya karena rasanya tidak sopan jemarinya kini mengusap pipi panas itu.

“Bisa saja gejalanya sudah ada dari lama.”

Bukan hanya Sakuma yang berjengit, bahkan Miyoshi tidak mengenali suaranya sendiri yang sengau. Karena kerongkongannya seperti aspal dipanggang terik matahari musim panas saat bangun tadi, ia ingin mengambil minum. Vertigo bertapak di benak, dan pandang yang hilang fokus menyebabkan tangannya tak sengaja malah menyenggol gelas.

Miyoshi membiarkan Sakuma menarik tangannya, bersejingkat agar tak menginjak serakan beling, membimbingnya duduk ke sofa dengan kedua kaki terangkat. Sakuma berlalu ke dapurnya, mengambilkan gelas baru dan mengisinya dengan air hangat dari dispenser. Membawakan minum untuknya. Memang pria di hadapannya tak sebodoh itu untuk tahu bahwa Miyoshi butuh segelas air putih.

Setelah memastikan Miyoshi menenggak habis seluruhnya melalui tatapan—habiskan—tajam, Sakuma mengambil lagi gelas dan menaruhnya ke meja. Tegas memintanya kembali ke tempat tidur, yang Miyoshi tidak turuti.

“Di situ.” Miyoshi meminimalisir penggunaan suaranya, menunjuk ke sekat dekat dapur yang berisi mesin cuci dan peralatan kebersihan. Berlalu ke kamar mandi dan mengunci.

Sakuma bergegas mengambil peralatan yang dibutuhkan, lalu menyapu bersih lantai dari beling-beling. Menggeser meja dan sofa agar tak ada satu beling pun tertinggal—sekecil apa pun. Memakai _vacuum cleaner_ juga.

Hingga akhirnya ia sadar, gemercik air yang keras terdengar dari kamar mandi meredam bebunyian apa pun, dan Miyoshi begitu lama di sana. Karena sampai ia selesai membereskan dokumen-dokumen berantakan pun, Miyoshi masih belum keluar.

Sakuma menyibak separuh gorden yang tidak dekat tempat tidur Miyoshi. Matahari menyembul malas di jangkau terjauh jarak pandang matanya. Terhalang gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan kota yang bergeliat di pagi hari. Tidak seperti balkonnya, pemandangan balkon apartemen Miyoshi menakjubkan.

Dan mengingatkan Sakuma pada apartemennya sembilan tahun lalu.

Suara pintu terbuka menyebabkan Sakuma menoleh, Miyoshi dengan wajah pasi dan letih keluar dari toilet. Berjalan perlahan ke tempat tidur, menelungkupkan dirinya bahkan tak memedulikan gerakan itu elegan atau tidak.

Sakuma tak pernah melihat Miyoshi dalam kondisi yang seperti ini. Namun ia tahu untuk tak menunjukkan emosi seperti simpati, karena itu berarti ia menganggap Miyoshi lemah—dan menyimpulkan mulai dari izin sampai berkas dengan map bertuliskan _“dokumen negara paling rahasia”_ bahwa sakitnya berkaitan dengan profesinya—sementara Miyoshi sama sekali tidak begitu.

“Kau sudah makan dan minum obat?” Sakuma menarik selimut dari tindihan Miyoshi yang bergerak memberi spasi—berbaring terlentang lalu menggeleng singkat.

Brillian layu di mata coklat itu. Sorotnya sayu. Suaranya berat dan semayup. “Nanti.”

“Bagaimana kau akan sembuh kalau begitu?” Sakuma mendesah, ditariknya selimut melingkupi Miyoshi hingga seluruh tubuh tertutupi sampai sebatas dagu. Ditepuknya siluet lengan Miyoshi di balik selimut. “Di mana mantel atau jaketmu? Kau punya kaus kaki untuk tidur? Syal?”

_“Walk-in closet.”_

Sakuma tak senang mendengar suara sengau itu, tapi ia yakin Miyoshi sendiri tidak bersuka cita dengan kondisinya. Bukan maunya begini. Karena itulah ia beranjak mencari _walk-in closet_ , yang ia temukan ternyata ada ruang sempit di dekat kamar mandi.

Alisnya bertaut. Matanya berkerut. Perabotan boleh saja minimalis karena Miyoshi baru pindah, tapi bajunya juga  ternyata seadanya. Hanya ada dua setelan jas. Coklat marun dan biru tua yang biasa Sakuma lihat saat Miyoshi mengejar di kampus. Satu jaket putih. Tak ada syal. Tak ada kaus kaki rumah. Miyoshi yang gayanya sangat modis, siapa sangka pakaiannya sangat minimalis.

Perasaan asing ini menyergapnya. Karena tentu saja, Miyoshi hanya temporer menjadi asisten dosennya. Ia tidak bisa selamanya di sini, begitu waktu liburnya usai—bahkan Sakuma tidak tahu sampai kapan Miyoshi libur. Mengenyahkan kelibatan itu, Sakuma mengambil jaketnya dan kembali lagi pada Miyoshi yang terbaring di tempat tidur.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Miyoshi membuka mata dan duduk untuk memakai jaket yang Sakuma ambilkan. Terengah. Meringis memegangi perutnya. Lantas merebah lagi. Merasakan gerakan Sakuma yang melipat bagian bawah selimut tipisnya untuk melingkupi kaki telanjangnya.

Sakuma memerhatikan Miyoshi membenamkan wajah ke bantal, menarik selimut hingga sebatas telinga. Menggigil. Miyoshi melingkar dalam selimut dan memegangi perut. Kening Sakuma kian berkerut.

“Lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit—“

“—tidak.”

“Aku panggil dokter klinik—“

“—tidak.”

“Miyoshi.” Sakuma berdecak, yang terlalu lunak karena dikorup kekhawatiran.

“Nanti akan ada yang datang, Sensei,” gumam Miyoshi.

Sakuma tak bisa menebak apa yang di pikirannya, sebelah mata Miyoshi tertutup—seperti tengah menahan sakit. Namun bisa saja itu karena kecemasannya. Dia ingin bertanya siapa yang akan datang dan untuk apa orang itu datang, tapi Miyoshi tidak dalam kondisi untuk menjawabnya.

Dan Sakuma kesal karena meski dalam kondisi seperti ini, tetap saja Miyoshi bisa pasang wajah merendahkan dan penuh harga diri tinggi. Kalau ia ingin mengatakan untuk tidak usah mengkhawatirkannya, maaf saja, kali ini Miyoshi benar-benar gagal.

Jadilah Sakuma tergesa ke apartemennya, mengambilkan selimut satu-satunya miliknya, dan memasuki lagi apartemen yang berseberangan dari miliknya. Menyampirkan selimutnya di atas selimut Miyoshi.

Sakuma berlutut di dekat ranjang, tepat di bagian kepala Miyoshi untuk menyejajarkan pandang mereka. Bersuara perlahan pada Miyoshi yang bahkan hanya separuh hidung ke atas saja yang sekarang terlihat.

“Aku mau kau memanggilku kalau kau butuh— _apa pun_.” Sakuma menepuk punggung lengan di balik dua selimut yang melapisinya. “Ya?”

Miyoshi memejam mata.

Sakuma tak bisa memastikan apa itu berarti Miyoshi akan melakukannya atau tidak, tapi mengetahui Miyoshi bukan dan tidak akan pernah jadi orang yang berharap bantuan orang lain, Sakuma memutuskan untuk tetap ada di sisinya.

Baru ia bangun, Sakuma mendengar bersin. Yang kalau dalam situasi normal, Sakuma akan mengomentari betapa lucu besutannya seperti bunyi bersin kucing. Tapi ia tak diperkenankan mengatakan, kalau tak ingin berhadapan dengan ketidaksukaan frontal Miyoshi terhadap makhluk yang identik dengannya itu.

Sakuma mengambilkan sapu tangan yang jatuh ke pinggir kaki ranjang, menaruhnya di sisi bantal Miyoshi.

Pria itu kembali ke apartemennya sendiri untuk mandi dan berganti baju. Ternyata ada untungnya Sakuma kemarin pergi berbelanja—bukan karena ia pikir akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk Miyoshi yang seleranya high-class dan masakannya bukanlah apa-apa. Makan malam kasual saja.

Standar normal makanan orang sakit ialah bubur. Sakuma mencuci beras, lalu merendamnya agar cepat lunak dan mudah ditumbuk. Merebus ayam untuk jadi kaldu memasak bubur. Potongan ayam disuwir untuk dicampur ke bubur, ditambah irisan bakung, sebutir telur, dan tofu. Ditabur bumbu secukupnya.

Jika yang Miyoshi katakan mengenai akan ada yang datang, berkaitan dengan kekasihnya –Sakuma  tidak tahu siapa dan tidak yakin apa dirinya mau tahu—atau siapa pun itu yang mungkin membawakannya obat, maka Sakuma hanya bisa memastikan perutnya terisi dan Miyoshi tidak dehidrasi. Membawakannya mafela dan obat penghangat saja.

Namun begitu masuk lagi ke sana, dilihatnya Miyoshi tak ada di tempat tidur. Sakuma menaruh nampan berisikan masakannya. Sepasang matanya melebar mendengar bunyi memualkan semenyeramkan memuntahkan sesuatu, batuk hebat, dan erangan teramat menyakitkan.

 Gemercik air. Tak lama, keran air ditutup. Bunyi kloset disentor. Sakuma masih terpaku di tempat, bahkan tangan masih mencengkeram badan nampan.

Setahunya _typhus_ tidak punya tanda-tanda flu. Batuk. Muntah. Perut sakit. Demam tinggi. Penyakit apa yang gejalanya demikian?

Kemarin sebelum pergi, saat berpamitan padanya, Miyoshi masih baik-baik saja.

Derit pintu.

Sepasang mata coklat itu meluas karena terkejut begitu mendapatinya terpaku telah ada di situ, tapii terlalu redup daripada yang Sakuma (senang) melihatnya, karena membuat Miyoshi tak tampak lebih muda dari usianya.

“Aku memasakkanmu ... makanan.” Sakuma memecahkan kecanggungan yang mencekam mereka. Menjatuhkan tatapan ke bubur yang masih menguar asap tipis harum. “Aman untuk kaumakan—walaupun aku tidak tahu rasanya sesuai untukmu atau tidak.”

Tak ada tanggapan.

“Aku tidak tahu obat apa yang harus kauminum, tapi yang penting kau makan dulu. Kalau kau butuh dibelikan obat, beritahukan padaku. Aku bisa mencarikannya ke apotik.”

Tak ada keheningan jadi siksa yang mencambuk Sakuma untuk mengangkat kepala. Ekspresi Miyoshi tak terbaca. Dan ia hampir membenci dirinya sendiri untuk itu, untuk ketidakmengertiannya atas apa yang Miyoshi rasakan.

Miyoshi lagi-lagi menggeleng. Singkat saja. Beranjak mendekat ke meja makan, dengan tenang duduk di kursi. Menatap Sakuma yang bergegas melepas nampan, dan Miyoshi meraih sendok di dekat bubur. Parau memvokalkan _itadakimasu_ yang lesu, menyantapnya tanpa berkomentar apa pun.

Biasanya dalam situasi seperti ini, seseorang butuh disuapi. Atau paling tidak akan ada adegan di mana yang merawat harus membujuk si sakit untuk menghabiskan makannya. Dua skenario klise itu tak terjadi.

Sakuma sama sekali tak kecewa. Karena, meski perlahan-lahan dan setiap suapan terasa lamban, Miyoshi menghabiskan makanan yang Sakuma masakkan untuknya.

Sepengetahuan Sakuma, demam tinggi menyebabkan indera pencecap mati rasa. Mungkin Miyoshi menyantapnya bukan karena rasa, atau karena Sakuma yang memasakkan untuknya—astaga sepertinya delusi menyusup dalam dirinya, melainkan karena Miyoshi memang harus pulih seperti sedia kala.

Miyoshi bahkan menenggak segelas penuh air hangat yang Sakuma berikan untuknya. Sakuma juga tak memintanya untuk bicara, karena ia tahu lebih banyak bicara hanya akan menyakiti Miyoshi—karena kerongkongan pasti sakit dan suaranya mirip gelombang elektromagnetik anomali yang tertangkap radius pelacak pesawat antariksa.

Sakuma membiarkan Miyoshi hanya menganggukkan _terima kasih_ padanya sebelum kembali lagi ke tempat tidur, melingkupkan diri dalam kungkungan hangat dua selimut dan tidur lagi, sementara ia mencuci peralatan makan di _kitchen-sink_ Miyoshi dan menaruhnya di sana. Nanti saja ia kembalikan ke lemari piring apartemennya.

Dilihatnya Miyoshi tidur. Lagi-lagi mirip Yoru yang sering menyembunyikan wajah di balik lengan kalau temperatur melindur ke titik beku, seolah tersepi memeluk diri sendiri. Namun dari ceruk di mata dan derit gigi, Sakuma tahu ia menahan sakit.

“Miyoshi, kau bisa pakai ini.”

Mata itu terbuka sayu. Memincing. Mengidentifikasi benda yang Sakuma dekatkan ke wajahnya. Dengusan perlahan. Miyoshi menggeleng. Ditolaknya tawaran mentah-mentah Sakuma.

“Tapi ini akan membuat perutmu hangat.”

Mata itu terpejam lagi.

“Miyoshi, aku tahu perutmu sakit,” kata Sakuma dengan ketajaman diperhitungkan. Digoyangkannya perlahan botol likuid oles penghangat itu. “Pakai ini, atau aku yang memakaikan ke perutmu.”

Sakuma tentu tak bisa melihat sudut-sudut mulut Miyoshi terpaut—hanya kerut di matanya yang berubah—ke atas, karena tersembunyi di balik selimut.

“Itu bau.”

Jawaban itu membuat Sakuma mengerjapkan mata. “Ini wangi.”

“—pusing.”

“Itu hanya karena kau sedang sakit.”

Gelengan.

Sakuma menyipitkan mata padanya. “Lebih baik kaupakai ini, atau kaujawab bagaimana kau bisa sakit dan berkorelasikah sakitmu ini dengan _dokumen negara sangat rahasia_ di meja dekat sofamu?”

Sesuai dugaan, mata coklat itu terbuka dalam waspada yang tak seperti biasanya. Yang surut menjadi pendar geli seredup bintang mungil di remang malam.

“Sakuma- _Sensei,_ Anda seorang pendidik.”

“Ya. Lalu?”

“Anda mengancam seseorang.”

Sakuma mendapati Miyoshi sama sekali tidak tertekan. Dan ini menyebalkan. Karena ia tidak mengerti apa-apa dan Miyoshi menatapnya dengan geli yang dingin.

Sakuma duduk lagi di dekat ranjang Miyoshi, menatap tajam pada lawan bicaranya yang sekalipun terbaring tapi masih saja punya begitu banyak daya. “Terlepas dari profesiku sebagai pendidik, aku hanya ingin kondisimu lebih baik.”

_–dan ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya kaulakukan. Siapa kau sebenarnya saat ini. Mengapa kau diam saja selama ini, Miyoshi?_

“Ini seperti tautologi. Kepercayaan konsumen memakaikan substansi penghangat ke bagian sakit memang menghangatkan, tapi tidak berarti menyembuhkan.”

“Memang tidak menyembuhkan kalau kau tidak minum obat, tapi ini akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik.”

“Kehangatan artifisial itu tidak berarti akan membuat saya merasa lebih baik.”

“Merasa, Miyoshi,” Sakuma berdesis, mengapa pula Miyoshi tampak lebih baik dan terlihat sedikit lebih sehat ketika membuatnya kesal, “memang hanya merasa dan tidak ada siapa pun yang bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik, kecuali kau menginginkannya juga. Tapi aku ingin kau pun begitu. Dan saat ini, hanya cara ini yang kutahu.”

“Psikologikal sekali ... ah, baiklah.”

Sakuma hampir mengambur napas lega karena Miyoshi susah-payah bangkit, mulai mengangkat jaket, menyingkap kaus di baliknya—

“Sakuma-Sensei jadi mau memakaikannya pada saya?”

Permasalahannya adalah, Sakuma tiba-tiba merasa panggilan _Sensei_ itu sangat menganggu dan alarm kode etik menghormati privasi hidup orang lain melengking histeris dalam dirinya. Panggilan itu terpelintir seakan mendengungkan _pedofilia_ —dan astaga, Miyoshi sekarang sudah dua puluh lima—bergema di tebing benaknya.

 _Permasalahannya,_ mata yang redup, merah merambah wajah, jejari yang mendadak terkesan amat lentik menarik fabrik ke atas, memaparkan kulit _sutra_ nya. Setengah berbaring di ranjang. Selimut menangkup lekuk pinggulnya. Bibir terbuka tipis, serak menyuarakan namanya. Intelijensi dan _playful_ dari cara Miyoshi memandang dengan goda terelegan yang membuat Sakuma merasa kerongkongannya tandus.

Dalam situasi dan kondisi biasa, Miyoshi memang memiliki sesuatu untuk memuntir segalanya jadi terkesan seduktif. Namun Miyoshi sedang sakit. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikiran begini, rasanya Sakuma ingin loncat dari balkon sekarang juga. _Jadi kalau Miyoshi sehat-sehat saja dan melakukan semua ini—_

Tiba-tiba saja, frustrasi yang tak pernah ada lahir di hatinya. Sakuma menahan napas, mengapa matanya teramat berat meninggalkan paparan kulit tak bercela dan _abs_ sempurna—setidaknya tak ada luka di sana. Melepas perlahan dan tanpa suara, meraih tangan Miyoshi dan menjejalkan botol pengoles likuid penghangat yang wangi ke tangannya.

“Pakailah.” Sakuma memutar posisi duduknya, memunggungi Miyoshi yang tanpa perlu melihat pun, ia tahu pemuda itu dalam diam menertawakannya.

Sakuma merasa yang ada keliru, karena dari sudut mata—bahkan tanpa menatap pun ia tahu—Miyoshi menurut,  tengah memakaikan penghangat itu ke perutnya.

Pria yang terpaut usia sembilan tahun lebih tua bangkit. Menjauhi Miyoshi, menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil mangkuk yang masih separuh basah, mengisi dengan kubus-kubus kecil es yang ia dapatkan dari cetakan es di kulkas kecil apartemen Miyoshi. Menyimpan semangkuk es itu lagi di kulkas.

Bayang-bayang seseorang yang selalu menelpon Miyoshi dan menyebabkan pemuda itu tersenyum begitu—lembutnya, Sakuma rasa tapi entah bagaimana sebenarnya—membuatnya angkat bicara lagi.

“Miyoshi?”

“Ya?”

“Apa ada yang perlu kuhubungi, memberitahukan kondisimu?”

“Tidak ada. Kalaupun ada yang perlu tahu, maka orangnya sudah tahu.”

Beruntung saat ia menoleh lagi, Miyoshi telah selesai memakai yang ia paksakan—dengan wajah seolah ia disuruh beramah-tamah pada kucing—dan pakaiannya setertutup semula. Sakuma mengabaikan mengapa ia merasa bersyukur karena hal itu, dan ia kembali ke posisinya tadi.

 Miyoshi berbaring lagi, tapi kini memunggunginya. Sakuma membenarkan kedua selimut agar menutupi sampai telinganya dan memastikan kakinya yang tak berkaus telah terbungkus rapat nan hangat.

“Sakuma- _Sensei._ ”

“Hmm.”

“Terima kasih.”

Sayang, Sakuma tak bisa melihat ekspresi Miyoshi saat mengucapkan dua kata apresiatif itu. Namun senyum tetap hadir di bibirnya. Dan ia duduk lagi di tepi ranjang Miyoshi, menepuk-nepuk lembut  punggungnya sampai ia merasakan hirupan-hela napas pemuda yang berbaring mundur pada keteraturan.

Setelah itu, Sakuma sempat kembali ke flatnya sendiri, mengambil buku yang baru dibeli dan _pentab_ -nya. Mengunci apartemennya, lalu menutup dan mengunci pintu apartemen Miyoshi dari dalam. Pria yang usianya lebih senior itu duduk di sisi tempat tidur, menaruh buku-buku tanpa suara, dan mulai membaca.

Entah berapa jam terlewati. Tidur Miyoshi tidak tenang. Sesekali bersin. Sekitar seperempat jam sampai setengah jam sekali paling lama, ia berguling bangun, berjalan pelan-pelan ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan hal yang Sakuma tak tahu lagi apa tepatnya.

Keran air diputar, suara alirnya yang begitu keras mengisi lengang ruang. Kembali lagi ke tempat tidur, dan mengulangi hal yang sama.

Energinya yang terus-menerus terpakai menyebabkan suhu tubuhnya meningkat, meskipun tiap ia bangun, Miyoshi selalu menyempatkan diri untuk meminum setengah gelas air.

Sakuma menyayangkan baik dirinya dan Miyoshi tidak punya termometer. Terpaksa ia menanyakan pada tetangga, untung saja Mizuki punya dan tak keberatan meminjamkannya. Mizuki malah tanya siapa yang tinggal di apartemen nomor sembilan.

Sekali lagi Miyoshi bergelung lagi ke tempat tidur setelah aktivitasnya di kamar mandi, sepucat mayat dan gigil badannya kian nyata.

Setelah mencuci bagian ujung termometer sebersih mungkin, Sakuma memintanya menyelipkan termometer ke bibirnya. Miyoshi tak protes dan mengulumnya dengan mata terkatup.

Sakuma menarik termometer begitu Miyoshi menyerahkan padanya, mencelos menatapi penanda jatuh di deret temperatur 39,5˚C.

“Kau harus ke rumah sakit, Miyoshi.”

Bahkan Miyoshi sendiri mungkin tidak sadar dirinya sedang menggeleng. Sakuma berdecak, ia ingin tanya sebenarnya Miyoshi sakit apa. Demam tinggi tidak mengherankan jika dia benar-benar _typhus._ Tapi Sakuma tidak yakin dengan yang lain, seperti mengapa Miyoshi lama sekali di kamar mandi.

Sakuma menawarkannya minum obat, Miyoshi menolak. Mengajaknya ke rumah sakit, pemuda itu bahkan mungkin tak sadar pandangannya sudah tak fokus. Perasaan mengerikan merayap dalam hatinya. Padahal Miyoshi yang sakit, mengapa malah dirinya merasa sakit yang sebenarnya tak ada dalam dirinya.

Usai mengembalikan termometer pada Mizuki setelah dicuci kembali, Sakuma pulang lagi ke ruang berpintu nomor sembilan itu, dan bergegas mengeluarkan semangkuk es yang telah disiapkannya. Ditambahkannya sedikit air, merendam sapu tangannya sendiri di situ, dan membawa mangkuk untuk ditaruh ke kaki ranjang Miyoshi.  

“Sensei pikir ...” helaan napas, “... saya anak kecil?”

“Diamlah. Ini salahmu, tidak mau memberitahuku, tidak mau ke rumah sakit, tidak mau kuberikan obat. Kau cukup tidur saja.” Sakuma tak menghitung sudah berapa kali ia berdecak, sekalipun sorot matanya mengkhianati kesal nada suaranya. Memeras sapu tangan itu, ditaruhnya perlahan ke dahi Miyoshi yang mendesis perlahan karena dinginnya.

Bunyi napas yang tak teratur. Miyoshi bergerak gelisah di balik selimut. Sakuma tentu saja tahu, itu pasti karena dingin di dahinya—dan menahan efek reaksi gigi bergemelutuk dengan menyelamkan  separuh wajah ke balik selimut.

Sakuma juga pernah jatuh sakit. Karena selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini ia selalu hidup sendiri, ia tahu betapa sulitnya kalau sakit seorang diri. Tidak ada yang akan menopangnya, mengurusnya, apalagi merawatnya sampai ia sembuh.

Tak ada seorang pun di sisinya saat ia membuka. Itulah amplifier untuk orang sakit kian merasa tersepi karena tak ada yang memerhatikannya.

Dan dari pengalamannya, Sakuma sangat menghargai tetangga maupun temannya—siapa pun itu—yang bersedia menjenguknya saat ia sakit. Perhatian jadi hal primal, dan berperan dalam pulihnya kesehatan karena efek psikologikal. Perhatian seseorang saja bisa membuat yang sakit merasa lebih baik.

Sakuma tidak mau Miyoshi merasakan kesepian yang sama sepertinya.

Ditariknya selimut untuk menurun. Jemari dingin suhu mencakari hening apartemen itu, disingkap memang menyebabkan Miyoshi menggigil, tapi dikeram terlalu dalam selimut membuatnya juga tersiksa dengan semua panas itu. Begitu suara seperti erangan membutuhkan terdengar, itu adalah tanda Sakuma akan menyelimuti lagi Miyoshi.

Napasnya tersengal dan panas terhempas. Sakuma meletakkan sapu tangan yang berkali-kali direndam, diperas, dan didinginkan lagi ke dahi Miyoshi. Merendam tangan kanannya sendiri di air es, mengeringkannya di bajunya sendiri, menangkupkan telapak tangan perlahan-lahan ke pipi Miyoshi yang meringis karena dinginnya, hingga ke lehernya yang paling panas. Meraih kedua tangan panas Miyoshi untuk memegangi lengannya yang jauh lebih dingin

Entah berapa kali repetisi mereka lakukan. Entah seberapa lama sama-sama teriksa. Sampai akhirnya, yang entah kapan pula tepatnya, Sakuma bisa menghela napas lega begitu mengetahui Miyoshi tertidur (mungkin kelelahan karena harus bolak-balik ke kamar mandi) tanpa dijahil gigil sekalipun dikompresi olehnya. 

Es di mangkuk telah jadi seleleh ketegangan yang dipersunting kesunyian dalam apartemen bernomor sembilan itu.

Dan entah mengapa, Sakuma tetap menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah lelap Miyoshi yang begitu hangat; Miyoshi yang pulas merengkuh sebelah lengannya.

 

*

 

**_Feel the love deepen over time, like the stream widening into a river as it descends Mount Tsukuba._**

| 

_From Tsukuba's peak Falling waters have become Mina's still, full flow: So my love has grown to be Like the river's quiet deeps._

| 

_Tsukuba ne no/Mine yori otsuru/Minano-gawa/Koi zo tsumorite/Fuchi to nari nuru_  
_筑波嶺の_ _峰より落つる_ _みなの川_ _恋ぞつもりて_ _淵となりぬる_  
  
---|---|---  
  
 

Lambat-laun, kelopak matanya terbuka dengan larikan kata-kata itu terambang antara sadar tak sadarnya.

Dia tahu musim gugur terlanjur usang. Ruang flatnya diliputi remang. Vertigo menyerang begitu ia menggerakkan tubuhnya yang pegal karena posisi tidur, Miyoshi pelan mengerang.

Kilas balik memori secara otomatis membanjir benaknya sekalipun ia tak menginginkan, begitu fokus tatapnya jatuh pada guru pertamanya dulu.

Sakuma berbaring dengan setengah badan atas tertelungkup di ranjang dalam posisi tidak nyaman, membiarkan lengannya dipeluki—dan demi merpati suci Tazaki sejak kapan Miyoshi memeluk lengannya—oleh Miyoshi dengan tangan masih menangkup pipi Miyoshi.

_Merasa, Miyoshi._

Substansi cairan pengoles sehangat apa pun, tidak membuatnya _merasa_ hangat. Ya, perutnya memang hangat, tapi sebatas itu saja. Dan sekujur badannya lebih dari hangat. Seolah dari rantai sel terkecil, jaringan, otot, darah hingga ke kulit, berdesir mendidih.

Tapi bukan didih itu yang buatnya merasa pedih, melainkan kehangatan. Bukan itu yang menyesapkan sedih, melainkan perhatian.  

Karena pria ini mau bersusah-payah untuknya dan konstan memerhatikannya. Merawatnya bahkan ketika Miyoshi telah menampakkan seberapa tak suka ia diurusi seperti orang sakit—sekalipun kali ini ia benar-benar sakit. Kalaupun kondisi ini terjadi pada satu dari mereka berdelapan mantan muridnya, Miyoshi tahu Sakuma pasti akan melakukan yang sama juga.

_Karena inilah._

Tidak semua tindakan tulus menimbulkan kehangatan.

Seperti tangan hangat seseorang yang lembut mengelusi pipimu, dan kau menemukan kau tidak ingin menepisnya.

Seperti lengan seseorang yang seharusnya dingin lebih daripada ketika kau dibalut demam, tapi dinginnya menyesap hangat untukmu, hingga kau tak bisa membangkitkan niat untuk melepaskannya.

Seperti seseorang yang berada begitu dekat meradiasi hangat padamu, dan bukan siluet belakangnya saja untuk kautatap.

Ada juga perhatian yang menyakitkan.

Menyakitkan karena kalaupun orang lain yang berada di sisimu, dia pasti akan melakukan yang sama. Sama hangatnya. Sama perhatiannya. Karena dia menyayangi kau dan teman-temanmu semua sama ratanya, bahkan setelah terpisah sembilan tahun lamanya.

Miyoshi menatapi wajah lelah pria ini yang tak pernah diketahuinya bahkan selama ia mengenal perawatnya ini sebagai gurunya. Wajah yang tak banyak berubah, selain gurat-gurat usia dewasa dan kematangan emosional yang melekati dirinya. 

Roman wajah yang tenang, menyebabkan orang enggan untuk dekat dengannya karena ia tampak tak mudah didekati. Sepasang mata biru itu, yang tertutup kelopak dan harusnya Miyoshi telah lupa warnanya, pengamat cermat yang memiliki intelijensi meski tak setinggi dirinya.

Dan tidak ada lagi yang lebih menyesakkan selain yang selama ini, sembilan tahun bahkan tanpa sekalipun tatap muka atau saling bicara, ia rasakan—selalu ingin Miyoshi tanyakan. 

Tawa jeri tak terperi tanpa suara.  

_Sakuma-Sensei,_

_Pernahkah pikiranmu (hatimu) disesaki oleh seseorang, kau memikirkannya hingga tak satu pun makanan ataupun minuman kautelan saking sesaknya?_

_Pernahkah kau melewati malam-malam untuk menghilangkannya dari memori yang seperti lubang hitam—rakus menyerap dan mematri segalanya—tapi tetap saja tak bisa lupa?_

_Pernah kau begitu ingin memanggil seseorang dengan namanya saja tanpa merasa apa-apa, dan tetap tak merasa apa-apa sekalipun kau harus memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang dia inginkan?_

_Pernahkah kau berada begitu dekat dengan seseorang dan kau merasa udara berkhianat darimu, hingga kau sesak._

_Sesak._

_Sesak._

_Sesak._

_Sesak sekali, tapi menyedihkannya, jantungmu tak juga meledak karena begitu sesak?_

Miyoshi punya fotografik memori. Baik itu otak maupun seluruh tubuh. Mereka bilang bahkan badan akan mengingat, dan itu memang benar.

Miyoshi tahu yang akan dilakukannya akan diingat, dari ujung paling terujung kuku kaki hingga penghujung rambutnya, dari lapis terluar kulitnya, hingga lapis paling arteri dan vital dalam dirinya. Namun ia tak menghentikan dirinya sendiri, hanya untuk sekali ini, membiarkan perasaannya (hatinya) hidup kembali.

Disingkirkannya tangan Sakuma dari pipinya.

Kepalanya turun dari bantal. Mendekat. Menerabas jarak yang selama ini selalu ada—dan kali ini sembilan inci itu tak ada lagi. Menambatkan wajahnya ke rambut hitam malam mewangi maskulin yang menyebabkan darah di tubuhnya seakan tak lagi terpikat pada oksigen.  Memeluk lengan dalam pelukannya lebih erat.

Miyoshi mendaratkan ciuman untuk pertama dan terakhir, dengan segala yang ia punya dalam dirinya dan segala yang menyesakkannya, teramat pelan di dahi Sakuma agar tak membangunkannya dan jadi rahasianya seorang saja.

Ia tahu jika Sakuma tahu ciuman ini, hanya akan menyakitinya karena Sakuma akan merasa bersalah lagi seumur hidup lagi bila tak bisa membalas apa-apa—dan ia mengerti Sakuma tidak suka mengecewakan murid-murid kesayangannya.

Seharusnya Miyoshi berbahagia mengetahui Sakuma yang menderita karena merasa bersalah padanya, bukannya malah merasakan yang sama. Bukannya mendapatkan kenyataan bahwa Sakuma tetap bisa bercinta dengan seorang wanita, dan hanya Miyoshi yang tertinggal sendiri dengan perasaan ini sembilan tahun lamanya.

Ciuman itu dilepaskan. Apresiasi lirih terperih. _Terima kasih, tapi—_

 

“Anda hanya membuat saya tambah tak bisa bernapas, Sakuma- _Sensei_.”

 

_—aku selalu tahu, kau tak pernah merasakan seperti yang kurasakan dari sejak dulu._


	12. Chapter 12

 

Bel pintu berbunyi.

Suara itu mengusiknya. Sakuma memutar kepala. Lehernya bergemertak. Dia mengangkat kepala, merasakan badannya nyeri karena posisi tidur yang tidak nyaman. Begitu ia membuka mata, dilihatnya Miyoshi tidur dalam posisi yang menceloskannya.

Berbaring damai.

Damai sekali.

Kedua telapak tangan di atas perut—dan selimut.

Senyum tipis terpulas di wajah yang masih sepucat—

“Miyoshiii!”

—Sakuma tak mau memikirkan seperti apa Miyoshi terlihat sekarang. Suara cemas di balik pintu itu merongrongkan urgensi untuk segera dibuka daripada didobrak terbuka, dan siapa pun di luar sana, yang mungkin saja kekasih Miyoshi, menemukannya tertidur persis di dekat Miyoshi. Bisa-bisa jadi masalah, dan Sakuma bukan seseorang yang senang merusuhi relasi orang lain.

“Berikan pilihan.”

“Congkel atau dobrak saja.”

“Kalau didobrak, siapa yang mau bayar uang ganti rugi?”

“Tsk. Ah, Miyoshi-san lagi. Dia pasti melipatgandakan biaya ganti ruginya.”

“Buat apa kita memelajari semua kunci sialan itu, kalau tidak bisa mencongkel satu pintu.”

“Oke—“

Sakuma hampir melesat ke pintu, tapi pintu bernomor itu bahkan terbuka tanpa suara. Terbeliak kaget menyadari yang ada di depan pintu itu bukan seorang saja, dan bahkan kata terkejut terlalu sederhana untuk mendeksripsikan ketidakpercayaannya melihat sesiapa yang ada di balik pembobolan pintu secara profesional.

Mereka yang tanpa mengucap permisi main menginvasi wilayah privasi Miyoshi.

“Ah. Uhm. Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu.”

Sakuma tak berkedip dengan seorang pria tinggi menjulang, melepaskan topi abu-abunya, membungkuk sopan padanya. Menatap dengan mata terkerjap-kerjap dan menghalangi yang lain masuk ke area tempat tidur Miyoshi.

“Sakuma- _Sensei?_ ”

 “Amari?”

“Aaaah! Benar ternyata, Sakuma-Sensei! Astaga, siapa bilang ini apartemen Miyoshi?” Amari tertawa seramah dulu. “Ayo kita pergi—“

“Mengapa malah pergi?”

Satu sosok pemuda lagi yang muncul kian membelalak mata Sakuma lagi. Bukan karena rupa yang tak ia kenali, tapi karena pemuda yang muncul benar-benar bicara sendiri. “Odagiri? Kau bicara!”

Odagiri sama terkejutnya dengannya, tapi melihat ekspresi syok guru pertamanya itu—yang ia dan teman-temannya juga akui—yang berseru begitu bahagia, senyum terbit di wajahnya. “Ya, Sakuma-Sensei.”  

“Ara. Ini kejutan yang sangat menyenangkan. Kupikir Miyoshi-san mati sendiri di apartemen ini karena terlalu lama menantiku.”

“Jitsui!” Sakuma menyadari yang menyebutkan nama si pemuda itu—masih tampak semuda kali pertama ia berjumpa dengannya—bukan hanya dirinya, tapi juga pemuda yang mendesis di belakangnya. “Tazaki, Fukumoto juga!”

“Sakuma-Sensei.” Ketiga pemuda yang Sakuma serukan namanya, membungkuk sopan padanya. “Lama tidak jumpa.”

Kaminaga dengan semena-mena mendorong Amari yang mengaduh karena dipepet ke dinding. “Sakuma-Sensei, kita butuh pelukan sial—SIAL KAU, HATANO!”  umpatnya ketika ia didorong mengimpit Amari ke dinding oleh pemuda yang menyeruak dengan gaya paling sengak ke hadapan guru mereka.

“Halo, Sakuma-Sensei. Kau tambah tua.”

“Kaminaga ...” Sakuma seharusnya marah dengan kata-kata tidak sopan Hatano yang menggigit, tapi senyum tipis dan gaya mengesalkannya bahkan meruam hatinya dalam kehangatan, merasa ia tidak asing dengan semua atmosfer ini. “Halo juga, Hatano. Kau terlihat—“

“—tetap sependek seperti pertama kali Sakuma-Sensei melihatnya.” Kaminaga tangkas berkelit sebelum sikut Hatano menyosor pinggangnya, salah sasaran dan Amari menjadi korban keributan.

Sakuma merasa matanya berkaca-kaca melihat semua sosok yang dulu pernah menjadi muridnya, kini bersetelan jas rapi dan terlihat sangat bermartabat, masuk ke ruangan apartemen Miyoshi.

“Kalian terlihat menakjubkan,” puji pria yang pernah jadi guru kedelapan pemuda itu dulu—sesungguhnya dengan haru-biru.

“Sensei terlihat berantakan,” tanggap Jitsui dengan kejujuran brutal khasnya.

Mereka menjatuhkan tatapan pada semua benda yang berserakan di sekitar tempat tidur Miyoshi. Semangkuk air berembun—pasti awalnya terisi es—dengan sapu tangan basah di dekat dahi kawannya yang sakit.  Handuk lain di atas kepala Miyoshi. Sepasang selimut berlainan warna yang melingkupi pemuda yang sakit. Sakuma yang duduk di kaki ranjang.

Dan tidak perlu jadi jenius untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi  di sini, kecuali karena masih ada yang tidak mereka mengerti.

Memisahkan diri mereka agar tak bersempit-sempitan melesaki koridor dari pintu masuk ke ruang tamu kecil, mereka saling berpisah. Fukumoto dengan Odagiri bersama bungkusan entah apa yang mereka bawa menuju ke dapur. Tazaki menarik Amari dan Kaminaga untuk duduk di meja makan saja yang hanya ada empat kursi.

Hatano duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Menatapi Miyoshi yang masih terpejam dengan damai seolah tak terganggu sedikitpun padahal mereka amat-sangat berisik, dan Miyoshi terlalu familiar dengan kegaduhan kebersamaan mereka selama ini, seharusnya ia sudah bangun. Tangannya menyusup ke dalam selimut, menggelitik kaki Miyoshi—dan mendengus karena tak menuai reaksi apa pun.

Jitsui, dalam hati menyimpan keheranan mengapa dirinya yang dipercayakan yang lain untuk menanyakan semua ini, menaruh tasnya di atas lantai. Membongkar isinya sekarang juga. Mengeluarkan stetoskop, termometer, dan tensi. Tersenyum sekilas pada Sakuma yang masih terpana menatapinya.

“Sakuma-Sensei, mengapa kau bisa ada di sini?”

Sakuma ternganga, menutup mulutnya lagi, kemudian berdeham untuk memulihkan wibawanya yang sebenarnya ia tahu telah jatuh—runtuh. Pertanyaan Jitsui normal saja, tapi itu menimbulkan pertanyaan dalam dirinya mengapa Miyoshi tidak cerita pada yang lain bahwa ia—

“Aku tinggal di apartemen nomor satu.” Sakuma menatap menembus sesekat dinding dan pintu nomor sembilan. “Di depan sana.”

“Apa?” Kaminaga menengok pada mantan gurunya dengan syok. “Sakuma-Sensei, kau selalu saja mengacaukan mimpiku.”

Sakuma merasakan urat di dahinya mengerat hebat. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Kukira yang membuat Miyoshi menolak ajakanku makan siang karena bertemu tetangga depannya adalah gadis cantik, dan _boom!_ —tak terelakkan dia jatuh cinta pada tetangganya. Mengapa Sakuma-Sensei laki-laki?!”

“Jadi ini salahku?!” 

Kaminaga memasang perpaduan airmuka kekecewaan dan rewel yang seharusnya terlihat kekanakan, alih-alih meretas kekesalan Sakuma menjadi senyuman geli—oh astaga, dia juga merindukan sisi Kaminaga yang selalu menyalahkannya jika adegan shoujo terjadi tapi selalu diserobot olehnya (dan entah mengapa, juga dengan Miyoshi.)

Hatano berpangku dagu dengan siku dan lututnya. “Ah, yang ditunggui si kucing hitam.”

“Yoru-Neko?” Sakuma tersenyum menatapnya. “Pasti kau yang waktu itu ke sini, Hatano.”

“Hmm. Itu kucingnya Sakuma-Sensei ternyata. Dan _ternyata_ , Miyoshi cerita padamu kami kemari,” Hatano membantu Jitsui untuk menyelipkan termometer ke mulut terkatup Miyoshi, menyeringai tipis karena tertahan derit gigi di balik katupan mulut, “tapi, _tidak_ cerita pada kami, Sakuma-Sensei tinggal di sini.”

“Itu hanya kucing liar yang kadang-kadang kuberi makan, dan dia belum memberitahu—mungkin karena Miyoshi sibuk.” Sepertinya ini terdengar seperti kalimat pembelaan, padahal ia juga merasakan keanehan yang sama, tapi kalaupun ada alasan di balik semua itu, Sakuma ingin Miyoshi menjelaskannya pada dirinya saja.

“Sibuk menempelkan stempel sial perlambang kenarsisannya ini ke essay murid-muridmu, Sakuma-Sensei?” keluh Kaminaga yang selalu jadi paling pertama tak sengaja bertemu muka dengan stempel poin itu.

Sakuma menjaga dirinya tetap berekspresi normal walaupun ia membangun kewaspadaan—yang ia sadari tidak mungkin tidak disadari oleh ketujuh pemuda lainnya dalam ruangan ini. “Mungkin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya— _pekerjaan_ kalian.”

Seharusnya ada jeda, tapi yang menyambut tanggapan Sakuma malah tawa.

“Kupikir Miyoshi sudah cerita pada Sakuma-Sensei tentang _pekerjaan._ ” Amari menyamankan diri duduk di kursi meja makan.

“Tidak.” Jitsui menarik termometer dan mengecek suhu badan Miyoshi. Ah, masih sangat tinggi, 39˚C. Dipakainya stetoskop, menarik turun selimut, tanpa permisi atau apa langsung menyingkap pakaian yang Miyoshi kenakan untuk melakukan pengecekan. “Miyoshi-san, kan, sedang libur.”

Sakuma menahan rahangnya terjatuh terbuka. Kaget karena Jitsui santai saja melakukannya, mengalihkan diri dari paparan kulit itu dengan menatapi Jitsui yang menekan mata stetoskop pada perut Miyoshi. “Jitsui, kau menjadi dokter?”

“Yeah,” Kaminaga menyahut dari arah meja, “dia dokter forensik mayat.”

“Omong-omong, Kaminaga- _san_.” Amari terkekeh melihat Kaminaga menggumam, _Jitsui, the epitome of horror of the century,_ begitu pemuda yang terlihat lebih muda dari usia aslinya itu tersenyum. _Dengan sangat malaikat._ “ _Skip surgery_ adalah keajaiban yang telah kupelajari. Kalau kau belum tahu _challenge_ bodoh bernama _skip challenge,_ maka—“

“Cepat obati saja Miyoshi. Dia nyaris mati,” sela Fukumoto, melerai keduanya sebelum terlibat perdebatan yang mereka tahu siapa pada akhirnya pasti sembah sujud di kaki siapa.

“Siapa suruh dia nekat,” tanggap Odagiri yang membantu Fukumoto untuk menyajikan bungkusan makanan mereka.

Alisnya terangkat tinggi, bertautan, dan keningnya tergurat dalam-dalam. Sakuma tak sebodoh itu untuk main tanya, sekarang siapa sebenarnya pemuda-pemuda di hadapannya. Dan untuk mengetahuinya, maka ia harus mengikuti gaya permainan percakapan mereka—selalu seperti itu dari dulu.

Sakuma memerhatikan Jitsui yang tengah mengeluarkan bungkusan obat dari tasnya. _“Skip surgery?”_

“Hmm.” Jitsui mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus obat yang telah disiapkannya. Dia tersenyum, sekilas melirik mantan gurunya. “Operasi bedah manusia yang sangat canggih di Cambridge.”

“Canggih?” Sakuma menghindari menatap Hatano yang menyusup ke tempat tidur Miyoshi, menyangga kepala dengan telapak tangan dan berbisik entah apa pada pemuda yang masih berbaring memejamkan mata.

Jitsui mengangguk sambil mengambil _spuit_ , mengeluarkan sebotol likuid merah bening entah apa yang membuat Sakuma makin horror melihatnya, dan menarik tombak agar cairan itu diserap masuk. Menjentik jarum. Mengambil sebungkus bertuliskan _ethyl alcohol 70%,_ mengeluarkan selembar yang bentuknya seperti tisu basah tapi dengan sengat pekat alkohol. Mengusapkannya ke nadi di lengan Miyoshi.

Sakuma mendapati Jitsui sangat—dan benar-benar sangat—sepintas bertukar lirikan dengan Hatano, kemudian Hatano sama cepatnya menebar pandang ke sepenjuru ruang. Ada tujuan tertentu. Barulah Hatano menatap Jitsui lagi, dan Jitsui yang menusukkan jarum ke kulit Miyoshi, memasukkan seluruh cairan itu.

Jarum suntik perlahan ditarik, Jitsui lekas menekan _ethyl alcohol_ ke bagian jarum tadi berada. Menaruh spuit ke pangkuannya, ia mengerling dengan senyum ramah—yang biasanya menipu orang-orang yang tak mengenal jiwa kelamnya—padanya.

“Singkatnya, dalam Skip Surgery, operasi benar-benar canggih. Untuk operasi besar yang makan banyak waktu, otak manusia ditempelkan sebuah alat pembeku untuk menurunkan suhunya. Sementara hampir seluruh darah, dipompa keluar dari tubuh manusia dan ditampung di tabung-tabung plastik khusus. Sampai jantung pasien berhenti berdetak.”

“Apa?! Bukannya berarti ... pasiennya mati?”

“Tidak, Sensei. Pasien dibawa dalam kondisi antara hidup dan mati. Otak yang dibekukan itu memperlambat kerja otak dalam menyerap oksigen, makanya tidak apa-apa jantung berhenti berdetak. Namun tidak berarti berhenti berdetak selamanya, tim dokter ahli harus bertarung dengan waktu dan kondisi.

“Begitu berbagai alat parameter menunjukkan signifikansi kondisi pasien memburuk, dan bisa terjadi gagal jantung, begitu gelombang neuron dalam otak melemah, maka sedikit dari darah pasien dialirkan kembali ke dalam tubuh pasien. Setelah semua operasi selesai, maka darah ditransfusikan kembali seluruhnya ke tubuh pasien.”

Sakuma menghela napas lega. Padahal ia hanya mendengar cerita. Namun ia melihat pendar antusias, yang identik seperti ketika Jitsui diberkati dewi inspirasi untuk manga-nya atau ketika benaknya memantik ide-ide seantik rumah horror—yang saat itu ia berpandangan bahwa saat masuk rumah horror maka pengunjung mereka nantinya akan merasa bahwa lebih mengerikan manusia hantu yang sebenarnya.

“Apa tingkat keberhasilan operai beresiko tinggi itu tinggi?” tanya Sakuma.

“Sangat. Seperti keajaiban. Tapi begitu masuk ruang operasi, memang rasanya seperti ruang keajaiban—karena mereka yang tidak punya masa depan, setelah keluar dari ruang itu dan menjalani proses pemulihan, mereka punya jaminan kehidupan,” jawab Jitsui, mengecek tangan Miyoshi dan puas melihat sebentuk bekas jarum suntik telah memudar—tak ada darah yang mengalir.

“Jadi ...” Sakuma bersikeras mengabaikan Hatano yang tengah menggelitiki Miyoshi untuk bangun, “sekarang kau dokter?”

“Bukan. Tapi, aku hanya lebih mengerti dari dokter yang sebenarnya.” Jitsui tersenyum dengan kesan manis yang mirip diabetes— _berbahaya_. Tanda Sakuma tak diperkenankan untuk bertanya lebih banyak. Menegaskan hal itu, ia merapikan lagi barang-barang bawaannya dalam tas, dan menyerahkan bungkusan obat pada Sakuma.

“Sensei, ini antibiotik.” Jitsui menyerahkan sebungkus etiket berisi antibiotik dengan dosis untuk orang dewasa. “Sudah kutulis, dua kali sehari, setelah makan. Ada sepuluh tablet, dan semuanya harus dihabiskan. Ini obat—“

“Sebentar, sebentar! Mengapa menyerahkan dan menjelaskan semua ini padaku?” tanya Sakuma yang bergegas menegakkan tubuhnya.

Jitsui menatapnya dengan sepolos-polosnya tatapan kelinci memperdayai serigala. “Karena Sakuma-Sensei tetangganya Miyoshi-san. Jadi Sensei bertanggung jawab untuk memerhatikan kesembuhan Miyoshi-san, dengan cara mengingatkan—dan memastikan—Miyoshi-san meminum obat sesuai ketentuan dokter.”

Sakuma menyipitkan matanya. “Tapi kau bukan dokter!”

“Jangan khawatir, Sensei,” sergah Jitsui tenang, “meski aku bukan dokter, ini bukan malpraktik. Kalau Sensei mau bawa Miyoshi-san konsul ke dokter atau berobah ke rumah sakit, malah dijatuhi biaya mahal untuk konsul dokternya.”

Sakuma memandang Jitsui dengan saksama, berakhir memutuskan untuk percaya. Ia meminta muridnya yang dulu merupakan wujud  manusia Lucifer di muka bumi, sekarang seperti malaikat yang cermat dan kilat menjarah balik manusia dari sabit malaikat maut.

“Ini obat untuk sakit perutnya. Diminum setengah jam sebelum makan. Begitu perutnya mulas, minum yang tiga kali sehari setelah makan. Untuk obat mualnya, diminum kalau mual saja setelah makan. Ini obat pusingnya, pastikan hanya diminum kalau benar-benar pusing, dan diminum setelah makan juga.

“Sakuma-Sensei, sebelum maupun sesudah minum obat, larang pasien kita ini minum yang akan menimbulkan reaksi kimiawi apa pun di dalam perutnya nanti. Tidak boleh kopi, teh, susu, soda, semua minuman berwarna—tidak kecuali air putih hangat. Kalaupun ingin meminumnya, minimal sejam setelah atau sesudah minum obat.

“Saat Miyoshi-san bangun tidur, jejali dia dengan minum air putih saja—apa pun caranya. Minimal segelas—ya, ya, segelas itu yang ada di meja. Jangan berikan dia makanan macam-macam, apalagi yang banyak bumbunya. Sebaiknya yang polos, lembut, dan mudah dicerna saja. Lalu—”

Hatano terkekeh memerhatikan Sakuma yang mengangguk, khidmat menyimak penuturan Jitsui yang berceloteh dengan bungkusan obat dan pantangan larangan makanan-minuman itu.

Sampai ke bagian demam, pemakaian seimbang antara kompres air hangat dan kompres es—jangan dengan air tapi pakai saja kain dan bungkus es batu di dalamnya untuk mengompres. Dan semua yang ada dalam ruangan terkekeh, karena malah Jitsui yang mengetes Sakuma untuk mengulangi lagi seluruh penjelasannya barusan—yang benar-benar direpetisi lagi dengan baik oleh Sakuma. Jika ada kekeliruan, maka Jitsui dengan tenang mengoreksinya.

Dan bukan hanya dirinya saja, karena Hatano tahu, rasanya seperti dunia dan posisi antara guru-murid terbalik. Yang membuat mereka tertarik, dan sedikit nostalgik, adalah Sakuma tak pernah marah digurui murid-muridnya—mungkin karena ini alumni kelas 2-D yang bukan pelajar biasa saja—dan malah belajar dengan baik.

Tak satu pun dari mereka lupa, Sakuma pernah berkata, bahwa guru juga adalah pelajar. Di setiap hari, mereka harus belajar agar bisa mengajar siswa-siswinya dan membuat mereka paham apa yang diterangkannya. Dia tidak pernah meninggikan statusnya sebagai guru.

Mungkin karena Sakuma tak pernah memandang mereka hanya dari usia, dan dengan rendah hati mengakui kemampuan serta keistimewaan mereka terlepas dari perbedaan umur yang signifikan, karena itulah murid-murid paling pertamanya juga mengakuinya sebagai guru mereka paling pertama.

“Semuanya sudah siap,” Fukumoto mengumumkan, membukakan bungkusan makanan dan minuman yang mereka beli, bersama Odagiri menaruhnya ke meja yang seketika ditumpah-ruah kudapan dan penuh hingga hanya menyisakan sedikit ruang.

Hatano lekas merosot turun dari tempat tidur Miyoshi. “Jauhkan Kaminaga dari croissant tuna-ku!”

“HA.” Kaminaga tertawa dengan ketenangan berbahaya. Tangannya nakal membayang croissant yang dimaksud oleh Hatano.

Hatano mendengus, menghunjam tajamnya tatapan pada Odagiri yang menatap gaduh-rusuh mereka dengan lunak. “Kemarikan stempel chibi Miyoshi itu! Biar kupenuhi wajahnya dengan semua poin plus versi Miyoshi!”

Tazaki menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas, seberkas senyum di wajahnya. “Jangan, Kaminaga. Kau kayak tidak ingat saja sebelumnya dia berhasil menyusup ke mana.”

“Aku heran mengapa Delta-Force tidak mendepak Hatano yang kecil—sakit!” Tak pelak Hatano menyambar bantal dan melemparkan dengan terlalu jitu mengenai kepala Amari.  Itu isyarat agar dia berhenti bicara dan terutama berhenti menyebut kata kecil terus-menerus.

Tazaki santai mengoper stempel Miyoshi dengan gerakan minimalis pada Hatano, dan dengan semena-mena pemuda yang tingginya memang paling irit dibanding mereka berdelapan, memiting Amari untuk mencap dahi dan pipi dengan senyum chibi Miyoshi.

Sementara yang lain menyemuti meja makan, Jitsui mengangguk puas pada Sakuma yang berhasil mengingat semua instruksinya tanpa kekurangan satu apa pun. Ditepuknya lengan Miyoshi yang ternyata telah membuka mata.

“Terserah padamu mau cerita pada Sakuma-Sensei atau tidak,” ujar Jitsui dengan nada yang halus, dan tepukan yang ia tahu Miyoshi pasti tidak menyukainya—karena perhatiannya menyiratkan pengertian.

Daripada yang lain, Jitsui-lah yang paling mengerti—mungkin karena dulu ia selalu mengamati seisi kelas dan mencermati perubahan Miyoshi maupun Sakuma di suatu waktu hingga kelulusan sekolah mereka. Ia yang tahu bagaimana rapinya dan manipulatif Miyoshi terhada ekspresi sendiri, tapi bahkan bukan hanya dirinya yang tahu dan mengerti dari bagaimana cara Miyoshi memandang sang guru—tapi pura-pura tidak tahu saja.

“Kami mengerti, pasti ada alasan mengapa Letkol Yuuki memastikan Sakuma-Sensei agar tidak jauh-jauh dari jangkauannya.” 

Sakuma hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi. Itu adalah nama kepala sekolah di sekolah menengah pertama tempatnya bertemu kelas 2-D untuk pertama kalinya, juga yang waktu itu menawarkan padanya untuk mengajar di universitas—begitu kata teman yang merekomendasikannya untuk menjadi dosen saja di kampus itu.

Astaga.

Sepasang mata sewarna lembah samudera itu membulat. Realisasi datang menerjang. Sakuma merasa bodoh bukan kepalang.

Miyoshi mengulurkan tangan. Jitsui menatapnya hangat, menyambut tangan yang masih panas itu, mengetahui Miyoshi tidak pernah keberatan bila ia yang membantu. Untuk bangun, dan Miyoshi dengan ringan melingkarkan lengan ke bahu Jitsui—senyum kecil terukir di bibir Miyoshi yang ditimpali dengan Jitsui samar mengusap punggungnya.

Sakuma memerhatikan bagaimana keduanya berinteraksi non-verbal. Seingatnya, dulu Jitsui termasuk yang frontal menentang sikap merendahkan Miyoshi dan di belakang membicarakan negatif tentangnya—sekalipun tetap saja kalau mereka sudah bekerja sama berdua maka buahnya untuk Sakuma adalah sakit. Kaki. Perut. Berbuah detensi untuknya dari wakil kepala sekolah Muto.

“Kalian saja yang menjelaskan,” kata Miyoshi, mengempaskan diri ke sofa pada Kaminaga yang bergeser untuk berbagi tempat duduk dengannya—melepaskan Jitsui tanpa perlu lagi mengucapkan terima kasih. Kepalanya bersandar ke sandaran sofa dan terlengak, tapi ia membiarkan Kaminaga meraih kepalanya untuk bersandar saja padanya.

“ _Otsukare_ , Miyoshi.” Kaminaga dengan enteng dan jenaka menepuk-nepuk pahanya sekilas, mengapresiasi dengan tiga bahasa berbeda sekaligus. “ _Charanda nde. Good job._ ”

Miyoshi mendengus geli. Ia mengerti itu adalah apresiasi untuk hasil kerjanya, tapi apresiasi hanyalah tirai yang tergerai menutupi sarkasme sebenarnya—atas upayanya menyembukan dari teman-temannya bahwa ia bertemu lagi dan berada begitu dekat dengan Sakuma. Mereka telah mengerti mengapa Miyoshi melakukannya dan memaklumi.

Dengus itu pupus begitu Odagiri datang menyajikan _club sandwich_ untuknya dan segelas air putih hangat. “Terima kasih, Odagiri.”

“Sakuma-Sensei,” Odagiri yang duduk di atas karpet menoleh pada sang guru yang masih terpaku. Senyum yang sebelumnya tak pernah muncul, kini tersembul padanya, “kemarilah. Ayo ikut makan bersama kami.”

Sakuma menghela napas pendek—dan menghela beban lain yang muncul begitu saja karena melihat begitu banyaknya mereka yang _skin-ship_ dengan Miyoshi padahal dulu tak pernah seperti itu.

Meski bumi tak berhenti berotasi dan matahari tak letih berevolusi berbanding lurus dengan arus waktu, tapi berbanding terbalik dari peradaban di muka bumi. Yang ini berarti, seiring waktu mengalir menuju akhir yang tak satu pun dari mereka ketahui, tapi perubahan senantiasa mengiringi.

Odagiri menarik Kaminaga untuk turun dari sofa—karena tidak sopan rasanya pria yang usianya lebih tua diminta duduk di karpet. Kaminaga tak keberatan, melepaskan Miyoshi yang berpaling ke arah meja makan dan bertegur sapa dengan Amari, lalu duduk di samping Odagiri sekalipun Sakuma sudah bilang santai saja dengannya.

Sakuma duduk di sebelah Miyoshi, berusaha menekan perasaan karena Miyoshi tak bersandar padanya—dan tidak ada niatan juga merangkul Miyoshi ketika semuanya ada di sini ( _dan_ ia tidak mempertimbangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau mereka berdua saja. _Tidak)_. Mengambil kentang goreng yang dibelikan oleh murid-muridnya, mengucapkan terima kasih karena diberi _soft-drink_ oleh Odagiri yang mengabaikan protes Kaminaga yang bilang itu harusnya jatah Miyoshi diambil alih untuknya.

“Perdana Menteri mengucapkan maaf dan terima kasih padamu, Miyoshi. Beliau ingin bertemu denganmu nanti kalau kau sudah sembuh dan beliau ada waktu luang.”

Odagiri merasakan tulang pipinya meninggi karena Kaminaga mengerang melihat yang sama-sama ada di hadapan mereka. Senyum berkisi arogansi Miyoshi memang sangat mengesalkan, tapi mereka telah mengerti keironisan tak terhindarkan, ketiadaannya selalu dirindukan.

Sakuma berhasil untuk tidak tersedak, walau mataya tetap terbelalak. “Perdana Menteri?”

“Ya, Sakuma-Sensei—atau tepatnya, Sakuma-san.” Odagiri menjeda, mendapati Sakuma mengangguk—dan mengerti bahwa kali ini mereka akan bicara sebagai pria sederajat. Dan pembicaraan mereka bukanlah omong kosong kanak-kanak.

“Sakuma-Sensei,” Sakuma mengabaikan perasaan tertekan anomali yang muncul mendengar Miyoshi memanggilnya tetap seperti sedia kala dengan ketenangan yang sama sekali tak mirip orang sakit parah, “yang akan kami ceritakan padamu, adalah rahasia.”

“Apa aku akan mati jika membocorkan rahasia kalian?”

“Apa Sensei akan mati jika membocorkan rahasia kami?”

“Aku akan melakukannya kalau memang itu terjadi.”

Tawa menggema di seisi ruangan yang membanjurnya bukanlah reaksi menyenangkan, Sakuma memandang terkejut pada transformasi pemuda-pemuda yang dulu adalah murid-muridnya.

Miyoshi menyangga dagu dengan siku tertanam ke sanggaan lengan sofanya yang berseberangan dari Sakuma, merentangkan jarak kala ia mengerling dengan lirikan yang ia tahu sangat mengesalkan untuk Sakuma. “Bunuh diri adalah tindakan paling tidak bertanggung jawab, malah makin riskan membeberkan rahasia kami.”

“Dan kami dilarang membunuh,” timpal Odagiri, “jadi kalau Sakuma-san, baik sengaja ataupun tidak, membocorkan rahasia ini, maka kami akan menghapus bocoran informasi itu dengan membungkam Sakuma-san saja dan menebar upaya pengalihan isu.”

Apa yang di depannya masihlah siswa-siswa yang bermimpi dan mematri cita-cita?

 _Mengapa ..._ mengapa mengingatkan Sakuma pada pertemuan pertamanya lagi dengan Miyoshi, beberapa minggu yang lalu, kala hujan jatuh seperti beling-beling paling bening?

Segala dari mereka bereksterior enigmatis dan artifisial.   

“... jadi, apa ini berhubungan dengan bahwa yang kalian sebut Letkol Yuuki—yang sepertinya atasan kalian sekarang, juga adalah kepala sekolah Yuuki dulu dan rektor Yuuki tempatku mengajar sekarang?”

Tak menghiraukan dirinya yang menyadari senyum tipis Miyoshi di balik sandwich yang tengah digigit olehnya—pasti rekan mereka yang sakit itu menyenangi kecepatan mantan guru mereka yang cepat memahami apa yang terjadi begitu keping-keping petunjuknya telah lengkap—Odagiri mengangguk.

“Benar. Ingat, dulu Sakuma-Sensei sering tanya, mengapa Letkol Yuuki jarang terlihat? Itu karena dia adalah seorang Rektor dan juga seorang Letnan Kolonel di Jieitai saat ini.”

Sakuma mendesah, tentu saja ia percaya. Tetap saja ia terkesima, bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang bisa menjadi tiga figur dalam satu waktu. Namun mengetahui julukan Yuuki bertopeng seribu wajah dengan intelijensi dan bahkan auranya saja begitu enigmatis, rasanya justru aneh kalau Yuuki hanya orang biasa saja.

“Selulusnya dari kelas 2-D, kami masuk terpisah ke SMA dan universitas yang berbeda-beda.” Odagiri lagi-lagi menjeda, membiarkan Kaminaga dengan santai menyuapinya sepotong okonomiyaki yang dibeli Tazaki. “Pertama, di dalam negeri. Kedua, di luar negeri.” 

Guratan berpikir terkikir lagi di dahi Sakuma. Miyoshi pernah bilang, mereka telah bersama lagi sejak empat tahun lalu, itu berarti usia mereka saat bersama lagi sekitar dua puluh satu tahun. Tapi kalau mereka sudah sarjana satu dan dua, dalam kurun waktu di usia delapan belas, sembilan belas, dan dua puluh, itu berarti—

“Ada beberapa dari kami yang mengambil kelas akselarasi SMA—setahun-dua tahun saja, ada pula yang sarjana dan pasca sarjana,” Kaminaga membaca kebingungannya dan menguraikan untuknya dengan senyum menenangkan, “saat itu pun, seperti janji kami pada Sakuma-san yang waktu itu sudah berjuang untuk memperjuangkan cita-cita kami, maka kami juga mencoba mewujudkannya.”

“Tapi tetap tidak berhasil, karena yang terjadi sama seperti waktu kalian di kelas dua D,” lanjut Sakuma—merasakan retakan pilu yang memanjang di relung hatinya melihat sekilat redup di mata kedua pemuda di hadapannya yang membenarkan perkataannya. “Kalian dieksploitasi.”

Tazaki menimpali dari meja makan, “Istilahnya para elitis akademisi, _diberdayakan sesuai dengan kemampuan._ ”

Sakuma memincingkan mata. Kue hangus yang ditaburi gula tetap saja rasanya pahit; begitulah analogi yang terbetik di benaknya mendengar istilah itu. “Bagaimana bisa kalian bertemu lagi dengan Yuuki-san? Berarti sebelumnya kalian sedang di luar negeri semua, ‘kan?”

“Ya, kecuali Odagiri yang sudah kembali ke Jepang. Kami menerima surat undangan dari Letkol Yuuki untuk menjadi mata-mata.” —dan Kaminaga kan tidak perlu mengatakan ada juga yang sukarela menjadi mata-mata seperti dirinya serta Miyoshi.

Nalar Sakuma mencerna lini profesi yang bukan sesuatu yang wajar dan sering terdengar. “Bukannya mata-mata—“

“—hanya ada saat perang dunia?” Kaminaga terkekeh, mendentingkan kaleng soft-drink pada milik Odagiri. “Kukira Sakuma-san hanya dosen Sastra Jepang.”

“Kurasa seseorang sepertimu—kalian—tahu bahwa Sastra Jepang bukan hanya belajar kanji dan puisi, bukan juga tempat yang mempertemukan otaku, tapi belajar segala hal—dan terutama sejarah Jepang,” tanggap Sakuma datar.

Kaminaga sama tak tersinggungnya, ia tertawa santai saja. “Berarti Sakuma-san juga tahu bahwa mata-mata dari Jepang selalu ada dari era perang dunia sampai sekarang, periode Milenia.”

“Itu masih diperdebatkan oleh para sejarawan. Karena mereka berpendapat, bahwa setelah perang dunia, pemerintah Jepang mengirimkan representator negara sendiri keluar negeri untuk mengamati dan belajar dari negara lain, adalah Observator—bukan mata-mata, yang ketika pulang lagi ke negeri sendiri setelah belajar, maka Observator tersebut akan memberikan informasi pada pemerintahan untuk membangun Jepang.”

Menjelaskan sepanjang lebar itu, membuat Sakuma mencelos. Ya, ia mengerti sekarang. Diliriknya Jitsui yang menyadari lirikannya dan tersenyum saat menganggguk santai.

“Karena itulah, Jitsui pergi ke Cambridge. Untuk mencari tahu tentang Skip Surgery—operasi bedah manusia yang paling efisien dengan tingkat keberhasilan tertinggi di dunia—lalu informasi yang didapatkan akan diberikan pada pemerintahan, untuk memajukan bidang kesehatan di Jepang.”

Kesimpulan yang Sakuma ujarkan berhasil mengangkat tepi bibir setiap pemuda dari luar ruangan. Dan memang karena inilah, mereka tak pernah bisa marah pada guru mereka dan satu-satunya yang mereka anggap guru.

Sekalipun pemahaman tertinggal, Sakuma punya nalar untuk mengejar ketertinggalan itu.

“Dulu memang namanya Observator,” Amari turut menyahut, “ini dikarenakan pada pasca perang dunia dua dan periode perang dingin, Jepang dijaga oleh negara lain untuk tidak menjadi negara komunis dan terisolir di dunia karena khawatir sejarah akan terulang kembali—Jepang termasuk dalam pihak yang ingin menguasai dunia.”

“Dan Observator Jepang diizinkan untuk datang ke negara pihak pemenang pada masa itu, karena negara kita pada masa itu butuh mengonstruksi ulang negeri yang hancur-lebur setelah kekalahan telak di perang dunia dua,”  timpal Fukumoto.

Hatano yang tidak kebagian tempat duduk, memutuskan mengambil dua lagi roti isi dan dan bergabung dengan mereka yang duduk di karpet. “Tapi memasuki abad dua puluh satu, dengan perkembangan Jepang yang luar biasa cepat, Observator tidak diizinkan lagi datang untuk mengobservasi perkembangan negara maju di segala bidang.”

“Kekosongan pada era peralihan Milenia itu sempat menyebabkan kemerosotan informasi di Jepang,” terang Tazaki yang menggeser posisi di kursinya saat ini untuk menghadap ke arah Sakuma.

Jitsui berpartisipasi dalam berujar, “Hal ini menyebabkan kebutaan akan apa yang negara lain rencanakan, apakah berkenaan dengan Jepang—dan bila memang berkenaan apakah akan merugikan—atau tidak. Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang negara-negara digdaya akan lakukan sebenarnya.”

“Kami menyebutnya, ** _Joker Game_**.”

Sakuma menoleh pada suara di sisinya, Miyoshi yang ternyata tengah mengerlingnya. “ _Joker Game?_ ”

“Percaturan politik. Singkatnya, semua negara terlihat baik—sekalipun mereka tetap mementingkan kepentingan negara masing-masing, bergabung dengan PBB dan berpartisipasi dalam menjaga ketertiban dunia, padahal di belakangnya saling berkonspirasi untuk menumbangkan satu sama lain demi memenuhi kepentingan negara sendiri.”

Hatano mendecih. “Padahal PBB milik _Penguasa Dunia_.”

Sakuma yang makin merasa semua ini tidak masuk akal, karena bagaimanapun Perserikatan Bangsa-Bangsa adalah persatuan negara-negara di dunia untuk menjaga perdamaian dunia. “Apa maksudnya milik Penguasa Dunia?”

“Soal itu, kami tidak bisa cerita. Tapi Sakuma-Sensei bisa cari tahu sendiri. Singkatnya, dunia ini bukan dikuasai oleh negara-negara adidaya, melainkan satu pihak yang tak tergabung di mana-mana tapi juga menguasai mana saja—dengan segala cara. Negara hanya boneka untuk mereka,” urai Miyoshi dengan sorot mata yang tak pernah Sakuma lihat sebelumnya—sedingin halo musim salju yang sebentar lagi lahir pada cuaca.

Suara Kaminaga yang sama sekali berbeda dari imaji akan matahari dan musim panas mengalihkan Sakuma. “Karena itulah, Letkol Yuuki mengajukan permohonan pada Jieitai untuk menciptakan D-Kikan.”

“D-Kikan?”

Miyoshi meraih sepotong lagi sandwich untuk dimakannya. “Agensi mata-mata rahasia, yang tugasnya adalah seperti Observator pasca perang dingin. Yang membedakan, adalah cara kami untuk mendapatkan intel dan informasi yang sekretif. Rahasia dan sembunyi-sembunyi.”

Sakuma mengenyahkan pemikiran apa ia mendadak loncat ke dunia lain dan terdampar ke visualisasi _light-novel_ dengan mata-mata masa kini, atau semacamnya, yang rasanya sama sekali tak realis padahal inilah realitanya. “Mengapa harus sekretif?”

“Karena negara-negara saling merahasiakan apa yang mereka lakukan, maupun karena tidak mau ilmu yang mereka punya diketahui yang lain,” jawab Odagiri.

“Aah.” Sakuma mengangguk paham. “Kalau kauberi seseorang ikan, dia bisa makan sehari. Kauberi dia kolam, ia bisa makan sampai ikan yang ada di kolam itu habis. Tapi bila kauajari bagaimana cara berternak ikan, kau memberinya makan selamanya.”

 “Analogi yang tepat, Sakuma-san.” Tazaki membenarkan. “Sama seperti energi nuklir. Negara-negara jadi berlomba untuk memilikinya karena mengerti bagaimana cara mendapatkan dan memakainya.”

“Makanya jadi sekretif.” Sakuma menaruh gelas cola-nya, menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran sofa, memerhatikan cuatan rambut Miyoshi yang tidak rapi dan menyembunyikan tawa jadi sorot lembut. “Jadi kalian semacam badan intelijen negara?”

“Begitu tepatnya.” Odagiri mengulum senyum—menyingkirkan cubitan gemas Kaminaga di bawah meja tepat di pahanya karena ia juga menyadari apa yang terjadi. Jangan katakan Miyoshi tak lagi bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Keheningan menelusup dalam ruang yang hangat tanpa perlu menyalakan pemanas ruangan. Kesunyian yang dipecahkan ketika Sakuma selesai menganalisis dan bertanya lagi.

“Apa  ... pekerjaan itu tidak beresiko? Maksudku, lini profesi anomali kalian ini, secara kasarnya berarti kalian mencuri intel dari negara lain—selain mengobservasi. Apa tidak berbahaya?”

“Ya, seberbahaya menyetir mobil di malam gelap dengan mata tertutup dan sendirian,” jawab Kaminaga, nyengir yang malah membuat Sakuma menatap horror padanya.

Sakuma mencelos mendengarnya, kesadaran yang sama memantiknya. Ia mengerling Miyoshi. “Jadi  sakitmu berkaitan dengan Perdana Menteri dan jamuan makan dari Cina yang jadi tamu negara?”

“Ya.” Miyoshi menghela napas, bangkit menjauhi Sakuma yang tatapnya mengekori dirinya. Mengambil bungkusan obat untuk diminum saat itu juga olehnya, kemudian berlalu ke kamar mandi—mengunci pintu dan menyalakan keran air dengan gema alir memekak telinga.

“Sakuma-san _up to date_ informasi  juga, ya,” komentar Amari geli.

“Begitulah. Tapi mana pernah terpikirkan olehku, Miyoshi izin pergi tiga hari berkaitan dengan semua itu,” Sakuma bergumam, benar-benar menyesal dan sekasat ketidakberdayaan untuk membantu meruap rongga dadanya yang mengosong, “apa ada hubungannya dengan batalnya aliansi Cina-Jepang untuk tindakan preventif bila sewaktu-waktu Korea Utara dan Amerika berbentrokan?” 

Mereka tak lekas menjawab. Lagi-lagi bertukar lirikan singkat dan mungkin isyarat yang tak Sakuma mengerti. Kaminaga menatapnya lagi.

“Jitsui baru pulang dari Inggris pagi buta tadi, begitu pula Amari. Odagiri juga baru kemarin datang dari Rusia. Kami sibuk dengan— _oh, well,_ _urusan_ masing-masing.”

Kaminaga tersenyum mendengar Sakuma memintanya—dan bilang bahwa ia tak keberatan tidak diberitahu lebih banyak—untuk melanjutkan.

“Pemimpin dari Cina memang datang kemari, beralasan bahwa kedatangan mereka kemari dengan maksud untuk membicarakan aliansi perang yang mungkin terjadi antara Korea Utara dan Amerika. Perdana Menteri menyambut dengan pribadi dalam jamuan makan malam.

“Namun kami terima informasi dari Odagiri yang baru beberapa waktu lalu memata-matai di Rusia, tentang dikembangkannya senjata Kimia baru yang kami masih belum tahu tepatnya apa, dan bahwa sebenarnya Cina yang beridelogi komunis tenyata bersekutu dengan Russia yang jelas bersekutu dengan Korea Utara.”

Sakuma tahu Kaminaga telah mencoba menjelaskan sesederhana mungkin untuk ia mengerti dengan mudah, tapi tetap saja informasi yang tidak pernah ada di berita rasanya sulit untuk dipercaya dan dicerna.

“Berarti Jepang ada di pihak oposisi dari Cina, ‘kan? Kalau begitu, mengapa Cina malah datang kemari untuk bernegosiasi? Bukannya seperti masuk ke mulut harimau?”

Jitsui dengan suara maskulin rendah yang masih tak akrab di telinga Sakuma, menjawab, “Iya, kecuali dengan kenyataan Cina menganggap Jepang seperti domba yang mudah digembala.”

 “... jadi mereka ingin Jepang untuk jadi negara komunis dan terisolir lagi?” tanya Sakuma ragu.

Hatano mendahului Odagiri untuk mengambil kentang goreng yang masih sisa di meja berkaki rendah di depan sofa. “Ya. Kami sudah menduga itu, begitu mendengar pihak dari Cina akan datang ke sini dan membicarakan mengenai aliansi.”  

“Kaalau beraliansi dengan pihak komunis, tentu Jepang akan dalam kondisi bersitegang dan dingin dengan negara-negara lain,” tutur Jitsui dengan serius, “dan lagi, bergabung dengan aliansi mereka, ini berarti kita akan jadi musuh Amerika—sementara Amerika memegang banyak peranan di negara kita.”

“Dan pemerintahan tidak ingin kita berperang dengan Amerika serta semua aliansinya,” simpul Sakuma.

“Tepat.” Kaminaga menjentik jari. “Tapi meski mengetahui dan telah memutuskan semua itu, formalitas percakapan tetap harus berjalan. Makanya jamuan makan itu tetap diselenggarakan—terlebih karena rakyat menantikan. Pihak Cina tidak boleh tahu bahwa kami telah tahu niatan mereka, makanya—“

“—pemerintah Jepang membutuhkan seseorang untuk ada di jamuan makan bersama Perdana Menteri, yang bukan orang pemerintahan, tapi bisa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan akan terjadi, tanpa disadari oleh pihak Cina,” sambung Fukumoto.

Sakuma menahan napas, entah mengapa merasa adrenalinnya terpacu karena seberapa pentingnya lini profesi anomali murid-murid paling pertamanya. “Dan karena yang lainnya sibuk, maka Miyoshi yang sedang libur, dipilih untuk mendampingi Perdana Menteri.”

“Aku tidak sibuk,” gerutu Hatano.

Fukumoto menyergah, “Tapi kau, kan, diminta Yuuki-san untuk jaga markas dan mengawasi kejanggalan yang mungkin terjadi. Kaminaga menjaga bandara, Tazaki memonitor pelabuhan, dan Fukumoto mengawasi kota serta media massa.”

Sakuma menekan sepasang sikunya tepat di atas tempurung lutut, tangannya saling bergenggaman. “Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?”

Odagiri melirik ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang masih tertutup. “Cina memang datang untuk menawarkan aliansi, tapi karena ditolak Perdana Menteri, maka mereka sudah menyiapkan rencana—untuk membunuhnya.”

Sakuma terhenyak, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

“Mungkin Sakuma-Sensei juga tahu dari berita, tentang adanya mata-mata. Itu benar, ada mata-mata di antara orang dapur kepemerintahan. Miyoshi bilang, pasti mata-matanya lebih dekat dari yang kita kira, dan benar saja—“

Hatano menelan suapannya dulu baru memapar lagi.

“—Head-Chef Perdana Menteri, adanya aliran dana dalam jumlah fantastis dari luar masuk ke rekening anaknya setelah malam itu, persis setelah Perdana Menteri menolak tawaran Cina untuk beraliansi dengan negara-negara komunis.”

“... kalian,” Sakuma bertanya dengan tatapan setengah menyangsikan, “bisa mengintip isi rekening?”

“Dari semua pertanyaan yang ada Sakuma-san,” Hatano memapang seringai merendahkan dengan menyangga dagu lagi ke siku, “bahkan melihat isi _chat_ privat dan menyadap riwayat telepon saja bisa. Tapi untuk kebutuhan investigasi dan intel saja.”

Sakuma mencatat itu dalam benak baik-baik, untuk tidak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan dua hal yang seharusnya jadi privat. Sudah tak ada lagi yang privat di dunia ini, mungkin memang harus kembali ke era primitif saja. Surat-menyurat.

“Perdana Menteri akan diracun oleh _Head-Chef_ ,” kata Hatano lagi.

Sakuma mengangkat alis. “Bukannya hidangan untuk Perdana Menteri selalu dicoba oleh _Tester_?”  

“Pencicipnya dia sendiri.” Kaminaga berdecak. “Jadi racunnya diam-diam dia masukkan setelah mencicip makanan, sendiri ketika tak ada yang sadar—dan terhalang CCTV dapur juga karena dia tahu letaknya.”  

“Sayangnya, timing kami mengetahui aliran dana dari intel kami terlambat, hidangan itu terlanjur disajikan ke hadapan Perdana Menteri serta tamu negara,” imbuh Odagiri.

“Mengapa tidak bilang saja ada racunnya?” geram Sakuma.

“Memang Sakuma-san pikir bisa semudah itu lantas jamuan makan berhenti dan makanan dibuang? Tidak.”

“... jadi Miyoshi yang makan makanan beracun itu?” Cengkeraman menyakitkan menyesakkan Sakuma. “Mengapa tidak meminta si _Head-Chef_ sendiri untuk makan masakannya?”

“Miyoshi sudah melakukannya, Sakuma-san. Tapi Perdana Menteri agaknya tersinggung, begitu Miyoshi menyampaikan bahwa _Head-Chef_ yang telah tahunan bersamanya mengkhianatinya—dia tidak tahu saja anaknya butuh biaya kuliah dan istrinya sakit kanker rahim yang gajinya tidak mumpuni untuk membiayai semua itu—dan malah mencoba ingin membunuhnya. Kami tidak tahu, tapi berdasarkan kesaksian penjaga di ruang itu, Miyoshi—“

“—tidak diapresiasi?” tanya Sakuma, teramat getir. Tak bisa membayangkan tekanan mental dan psikologis macam apa yang harus Miyoshi hadapi dalam kondisi seperti itu.

“—apresiasi?” Hatano tergelak. “Tidak, Sensei. Miyoshi dicaci-maki dan diancam akan dieksekusi. Terlebih ketika semua staff dapur dipanggil, dan semua _sou-chef_ dengan naifnya bersaksi bahwa mereka melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri saat _Head-Chef_ mencicipi makanan dan tetap baik-baik saja.”

“Mengapa tidak bilang tentang kemungkinan _Head-Chef_ baru menaruh racun setelah mencicip makanan?” geram Sakuma gemas.

Kali ini Fukumoto yang menjawab, mengabaikan Miyoshi telah keluar dari kamar mandi dan juga tak mengindahkan mereka karena dia keluar menuju ke balkon. “Kami dapat informasi dari staff kementerian yang menghadiri jamuan makan, argumennya staff dapur tetap berdasarkan bahwa tidak mungkin tak ada yang melihat, dan pasti tertangkap CCTV kalau itu terjadi. Tapi CCTV dicek pun, tetap tidak bisa membuktikan _Head-Chef_ menaruh racun di hidangan Perdana Menteri.”

Sakuma mengerling Miyoshi yang masih demam malah pergi ke balkon, tapi ia masih ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. “Suruh saja si _Head-Chef_ itu mencicipi makanannya yang sekarang.”

“Well, itu Miyoshi lakukan, dan _Head-Chef_ itu melakukannya. Tetap tidak terjadi apa-apa pada _Head-Chef_ itu, dan meyakinkan semua orang dalam ruangan bahwa Miyoshi hanya staff sinting yang mengada-ada,” ujar Amari, sama seperti semua pemuda lainnya, meringkus amarah mereka dalam ketenangan mematikan.

“Situasinya makin tidak mengunutungkan begitu Miyoshi juga mencoba _appetizer_ sekali, dan tidak merasakan apa-apa. Dia hampir diusir keluar dari ruangan, dan Perdana Menteri bahkan meminta maaf pada tamu dari Cina karena interupsi itu.”

Sakuma tercenung mendengar penuturan mereka selanjutnya, bahwa itu racun yang mengendap. Dan Miyoshi di saat seperti itu menduga bahwa racun memang sengaja tidak teraduk rata—jenis racun baru yang belum pernah mereka ketahui.

Satu-satunya cara, untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya benar dan Cina memang punya standar ganda—jika ditolak aliansi maka Jepang yang memiliki basis kemiliteran terbaik keempat di dunia harus diguncang dengan matinya Perdana Menteri, Miyoshi mengambil alih hidangan itu, menyeringai dan berkata,

 _“Jika tidak terjadi apa-apa pada saya setelah memakan menu pembuka ini, silakan eksekusi saya dengan senang hati karena kelancangan dan kekeliruan saya. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada saya, segera lindungi Perdana Menteri, tangkap_ Head-Chef _itu dan jangan biarkan utusan dari Cina pergi begitu saja.”_

Belum sampai Miyoshi menghabiskan seluruh makanan pembukanya, baru suapan keempat, dan—

Sekalipun mereka tidak menceritakan bagaimana pemuda itu dengan teatrikal dan keberanian mengagumkan memakan hidangan beracun, seperti misi bunuh diri,  kejang-kejang dengan mulut berbusa dan makanan dimuntahkan, dan—

Sakuma tak bisa mendengar kelanjutannya. Perlahan mengangkat tangan, menggeleng pada yang lainnya untuk berhenti. _Berhenti. Jangan ceritakan bagian paling menyakitkan itu._

Mereka tetap saling bergantian mengisahkan, berita ini sengaja tidak diekspos agar tidak membuat kedua negara bersitegang, dan lagi, tidak ada bukti konkret bahwa dalang percobaan pembunuhan itu adalah Cinta. Rekening asing yang dipakai juga bukan rekening bank dari Cina, sulit melacak instigator aslinya bila tak benar-benar ada bukti. Yang ada malah nanti Jepang balik dituduh, dengan Cina _playing-victim,_ bahwa Jepang mengkriminalisasi utusan mereka dan menyebarkan provokasi.

“Mengapa tidak membawa Miyoshi ke rumah sakit?”

“Karena kalau dibawa ke rumah sakit, akan ketahuan bahwa Miyoshi sendiri juga mata-mata dan bukan staff kementerian. Entah bagaimana Miyoshi menolak semua itu, makanya hanya pertolongan pertama yang diberikan padanya oleh paramedis yang ada di sana,” jawab Odagiri halus, agar tak menyakiti Sakuma yang tersakiti mendengar yang terjadi pada Miyoshi.

“Untung saja ada dua rekan kami yang bukan dari tim inti, membantu mengambilkan sampel racun. Dibawa ke _crime-lab_ agensi kami, dan itu memang bukan racun yang mudah larut dengan makanan. Jenis yang baru.

“Tidak ada dari kami, seorangpun dari agensi,  yang tertidur mengetahui kondisi Miyoshi seperti itu. Hatano bersama Fukumoto, segera mengidentifikasi racun itu dan mengirimkan komposisinya pada Jitsui yang dalam perjalanan pulang ke sini—karena Jitsui yang bisa meramu _antidote_ -nya.

“Aku dan Tazaki, pagi buta tadi mengantar Miyoshi pulang ke sini setelah kondisinya—cukup membaik daripada waktu ia ditangani paramedis kementerian,” terang Kaminaga, tak setenang seperti pertama kali datang.

Sakuma mengembuskan perlahan, perih di setiap helanya. “Tapi, Jitsui hanya menerangkan obat mual, sakit perut, semacam itu.”

“Makanya kubilang, jangan bawa ke dokter. Karena mereka juga akan bingung dan malah memeriksa Miyoshi-san lagi, mereka harus memproses identifikasi racun dan lainnya. Sementara Miyoshi-san sekarat dengan _after-effect_ racun itu,” sanggah Jitsui, “obat itu dibuatkan oleh Hatano-san dan yang lainnya di Lab farmasi kami, sesuai komposisi _antidote_ yang kutemukan berdasarkan hasil identifikasi racun oleh petugas _crime-lab_.

“Reaksi dari racun itu menimbulkan demam tinggi. Perut pasti terasa sangat—dan luar biasa, kurasa—sakit, apa pun yang masuk ke dalam tubuh, akan ditolak oleh sistem imunitas badan dan akan keluar baik dari _atas_ maupun dari _bawah.”_

Mendapati Sakuma yang terpekur mendengar penjelasan mereka, Jitsui menambahkan dengan suara lebih halus, “Mungkin kau tak mengerti, tapi ... terima kasih sudah mengurus Miyoshi-san melewati fase kritisnya, Sakuma-san.”

Dan ini menjelaskan mengapa Miyoshi berkali-kali bolak-balik ke kamar mandi. Suara yang tidak seperti biasanya—karena racun dalam makanan itu melewati kerongkongannya. Perutnya yang sangat sakit.

Terjelaskan juga yang Miyoshi maksud, tidak perlu ke rumah sakit atau klinik, dan tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa karena yang perlu tahu pastilah sudah tahu, dan akan ada yang kemari.

Yang kemari adalah mereka, tim inti D-Kikan, teman-temannya sendiri, untuk meyelamatkannya. Terjelaskan sudah mengapa mereka semua sekarang mengunjungi Miyoshi dengan urgensi untuk memberikannya obat.

Sekarat.

Fase kritis.

_—Miyoshi?_

Sakuma memang berpikir semua itu bukan demam biasa, tapi mana pernah terpikirkan bahwa dari ia menemukan Miyoshi tadi, sampai akhirnya Miyoshi bisa tidur pulas—yang makan waktu berjam-jam menegangkan lamanya—semua itu adalah fase kritis.

_Miyoshi bisa saja mati._

Sakuma terdiam dengan cetusan perlahan Kaminaga yang bernada kenyataan. Itu benar. Dan kebenaran yang seperti ini keterlaluan menyakitkan hingga rasanya _sesak. Sesak. Sesak._ Seakan ia tak bisa bernapas mendengarnya dan memikirkannya. _Sesak, tapi menyedihkannya, jantungnya tak juga meledak._

“Tapi jangan khawatir,” Amari mengedipkan sebelah mata, “selama ada kami di sini, Miyoshi tidak akan kami biarkan mati.”

“Selama ada aku, tepatnya,” sindir Jitsui dengan senyum yang mengkhianati kata-katanya.

Sakuma sangat berhasrat menghampiri Miyoshi yang sendiri di balkon sekarang juga, tapi ia berusaha tersenyum dan mengapresiasi kedatangan para pemuda itu ke sini untuk menyelamatkan Miyoshi. Berusaha mengobrol dengan mereka, yang boleh mereka jawab sejauh mana Sakuma boleh tahu, dan menanyakan apa saja yang mereka kerjakan selama ini.

Mereka jadi mata-mata dengan menyamar, melanglang buana ke berbagai negara. Percakapan yang menormalkan kembali atmosfer dalam ruangan. Sakuma mendengarkan pengalaman Hatano di Perancis, Fukumoto di Shanghai, Jitsui, Kaminaga, dan Amari di Inggris baru-baru ini tapi berbeda waktu.

Odagiri yang bilang viralnya kompetisi _Ice Skating_ memudahkannya memata-matai Rusia. Tazaki yang ke Korea dan dicegat oleh agensi idola, ditawari untuk jadi artis ketika ia menyamar jadi pianis dan mengisi panggung dengan performa sulap dan nyanyian teatrikal. Miyoshi yang pernah ke Belanda, Swiss, dan terakhir sebelum libur, ke Indonesia.

Begitu percakapan seru tentang kesuksesan misi agensi tak lagi mengikutsertakannya, Sakuma menyingkirkan dirinya sendiri dari sana. Selintas mengerling ke balkon yang terbuka, dan mengambil satu selimut, menyelinap ke balkon terbuka.

Metropolitan terpapar cuaca yang tersedu ke titik beku dan dinaungi gumpal gempal awan kelabu. Pemandangan yang menakjubkan, tidak membosankan seperti balkon apartemennya yang hanya berhadapan dengan julangan tembok gedung lainnya.

Salju pertama jatuh, ketika Sakuma menyampirkan selimut melingkupi Miyoshi yang terlihat estetik menerawangi kota tanpa ada kata sekalipun masih teramat pucat.

Sepasang mata coklat melebar. Tentu Miyoshi tahu yang menyelinap ke balkon adalah Sakuma, tapi tidak dengan selimut dan kehangatan yang dilingkupkan Sakuma padanya.

Tangannya yang masih begitu panas, di balik keliman selimut, mencengkeram fabriknya. Seperti hatinya, manakala melihat ekspresi Sakuma yang bersandar pada dinginnya pembatas balkon—turut menerawangi rupa kota yang statis sekalipun musim baru menyapa.

“Apanya yang lumayan.”

Miyoshi merapatkan selimut, membenam setengah wajah dan napasnya yang luar biasa dingin pada selimut yang masih menyisakan hangat—ah, ini selimut Sakuma ternyata—dan senyumnya sempurna tersembunyi.

“Lumayan tidak membosankan.”

“Miyoshi ...” Sakuma mengembuskan napas dengan panjang dan perlahan-lahan. Dengan perih yang ia rasakan, padahal bukan ia yang mengalami dan seharusnya merasakan. Tapi seperti kata Miyoshi tadi, jika memang ia memberi kuasa untuk merasa, maka sakit itu benarlah terasa.

Sakuma mengilas balik. Bertahun-tahun lalu, tentang yang dikatakannya pada Miyoshi—membujuknya agar tidak berburuk sangka pada natura guru-guru walau sebenarnya memang begitu, dan juga tadi pagi. Mengenai cita-cita.

Jauh asap dari api. Murid-muridnya yang bertalenta luar biasa, alih-alih berada di pentas tertinggi prestasi seperti mimpinya, bahkan pekerjaan mereka saja beresiko dieksekusi dan mati dan malah dicaci-maki.

Mungkin memang Sakuma naif berharap demikian. Harapan yang naif, tapi harapan tidak perlu realistis. Karena hanya harapan. Kalau sudah nyata, jadinya realita.

Jika saja waktu itu ia tahu, maka Sakuma tidak akan berkata pada Miyoshi seperti itu. Agen perubahan, benar-benar agen yang memata-matai segala hal di dunia yang tak pernah sang guru tahu, demi perubahan lebih baik negara sendiri. Agar sejarah negeri tidak terulang—Jepang menjadi negara terisolir dan komunis—lagi. Tetap dilakukan, sekalipun tak menuai apresiasi.

Perih.

Ia yang terlalu muluk,dan begitu muluk itu ternyata mendatangkan hal yang begitu buruk, Sakuma kini merasa terpuruk.

“ ... maksudmu soal jadi _Art Dealer_ dan Apresiator seni itu?”

Miyoshi mengembuskan uap panasnya ke udara. “Saya menyamar dengan peran berkaitan dua profesi itu, karena bagian utama _desk-job_ saya adalah bidang seni dan budaya. Kecuali kalau ada hal genting lain, maka saya ambil bagian lain juga.”

“Kau ... senang?”

Miyoshi tak sekalipun mengerling pada Sakuma—mata biru tua itu, biru oleh pilu—yang menatapnya. “Menantang, dan cukup menyenangkan.“

“Dibandingkan dengan mengajar?” tanya Sakuma, tak sadar suaranya menyerak—yang berbeda alasan dari kondisi Miyoshi saat ini.  

“Mengajar juga punya tantangan tersendiri.” Miyoshi mengedik bahu. “Cukup menyenangkan juga.”

Sakuma tak lagi berkata apa-apa. Tak mendengar cakap-cakap senyap di belakang mereka. Denting salju di genting apartemen ini yang apa adanya. Kota dengan bisu mengulum selamat tinggal atas kematian musim gugur.

“Yang kaukatakan padaku waktu itu keliru. Kau tidak bekerja dengan berguna untuk negara.”

Miyoshi yang merasa ujaran Sakuma ofensif, mendelik setajamnya yang ia bisa dalam kondisinya saat ini. “Lucu Anda mengatakan begitu setelah mendengar semua penjelasan yang tidak perlu Anda ketahui tadi."

Sorot dingin membekukan yang sempurna meleleh, tatkala dengan kehangatan dan perhatian—yang menyakitkan, tangan Sakuma lembut menepuk dan mengelus puncak kepalanya. Seperti yang terpatri di memori, hari itu, ketika Sakuma mengucapkan terima kasih karena Miyoshi sudah mau menuliskan karir formulir masa depan untuknya.

Masa depan yang tidak seperti rencana di formulir karir, yang adalah saat ini.

“Bukan berguna,” koreksi Sakuma yang menatap sepasang mata coklat melebar dalam keterkejutan dan mengingatkannya akan bintang tanpa kedip. Tersenyum apresiatif dan bangga yang teramat berat oleh luka, meski segala yang ada dan ia miliki saat ini hanyalah sesak tak berkeujungan.

 

“Itu namanya, kau _berjasa_ untuk negara, Miyoshi.”

 

Sebulir salju berbalur menggantikan dedaunan kemerahan yang telah terlupakan.

_(Jika seperti ini jadinya, mana bisa seseorang melupa cinta yang terlalu lama ada di hatinya?)_


	13. Chapter 13

“Psst, psst. Tes individualnya sama Sakuma-Sensei saja. Lebih mudah daripada dengan Miyoshi-san.”

“Tapi, kan, kalau dengan  Miyoshi-san, bisa melihatnya lebih dekat!”

“Tesnya susah dengan Miyoshi-san.”

“Sudahlah, kan, yang penting dapat stempel. Kalau dengan Sakuma-Sensei, kan, tidak.”

“Kau bodoh, ya. Ya, terserah saja. Aku tes dengan Sakuma-Sensei saja, dia yang pasti memberi nilai asli.”

Bisik-bisik ala _mob chara_ dari para murid itu sampai ke telinga mereka berdua, dua hari kemudian setelah Sakuma menemani Miyoshi melampaui fase kritisnya, ketika mereka menghelat tes individual dengan satu per satu mahasiswa yang begitu banyak.

Miyoshi menahan untuk tidak merengut mendapati antrian tes individu dengan Sakuma memanjang. Mayoritas mahasiswa yang mengantri di barisannya adalah mahasiswi, yang lebih disiplin dan rajin, juga masokis.

Sebenarnya, tesnya sangat sederhana. Hanya materi kuis. Cukup menyebutkan dan menjelaskan materi yang telah mereka pahami dan sudah diajarkan sejauh ini oleh Miyoshi. Begitu mereka dinyatakan menguasai materi, mereka diperkenankan untuk ikut ujian tertulis yaitu menulis _shodo_ —kaligrafi Jepang—dengan karakter yang ditentukan oleh penguji.

Bila diuji Miyoshi, tes individu mempresentasi materi memang menegangkan karena seperti yang mereka kenal selama ini, raut datar wajah Miyoshi jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia non-toleran dengan alasan-alasan belum hafal atau belum paham—karena setiap di kelas ia selalu bertanya siapa yang belum paham jadi kalau tidak tanya bukan salahnya juga—dan meminta mereka mengulangi.

Miyoshi menghela napas mendekati, sampai si mahasiswi yang ngotot ingin kencan dengannya, lima kali mengantri di barisannya. Sepertinya dia kena buah simalakama menertawakan puisi ciptaan mereka, karena barisan gadis-gadis itu malah senang sekali begitu ia bilang, “Belajar lagi.” dan meminta mereka untuk antri lagi.

Lebih sulit lagi tes kaligrafi dengannya karena standar Miyoshi terhadap penulisan tiap huruf dan kata lebih tinggi dari Sakuma. Sesekali memang ada yang tertawa begitu Miyoshi menggeleng, berkata, “Itu tulisan Sadako. Tidak, ulangi lagi.” dan sibuk menyimak tes presentasi individual.

Aneh rasanya melihat Sakuma banyak memberi kemudahan pada muridnya. Hah, Miyoshi ingin mendengus memikirkan ia membias murid-muridnya sendiri. Padahal kalau dengannya, tes individual yang terbata-bata akan disuruh ulangi lagi. Tes kaligrafi yang lekukan hurufnya keliru dan secara visual tidak estetik, maka ulangi lagi juga.

Jam makan siang datang. Anak-anak yang belum berhasil diperbolehkan bergabung ke kelas berikutnya kalau mau tes lagi. Dan barulah Miyoshi menanyakan mengapa Sakuma memberikan mereka kemudahan, _tidak_ dengan nada cemburu walau inginnya begitu—bukan cemburu karena Sakuma adalah guru, tentu.

“Karena kalau tes denganku,” jawab Sakuma tenang—beruntung Miyoshi fokus pada hal lain karena Sakuma bisa mengajaknya makan siang di kantin yang waktu itu ia rekomendasikan padanya, menelusuri daftar kudapan yang ada untuk memesan, “mereka belum tentu bisa menguasai materi sebanyak itu.”

“Jangan merendahkan diri begitu, Sensei,” desis Miyoshi. Tentu ia tahu kualitas profesionalitas Sakuma sebagai guru tidak semacam guru-guru yang hobi mengeksploitasi alumnus kelas 2-D. 

“Kita memang sudah menetapkan daftar materi dan poin-poin apa saja yang perlu mereka kuasai, tapi usahanya berbeda. Aku tidak ingin mempersulit mereka, dan penilaianku lebih kepada seberapa usaha mereka untuk belajar—kau pasti bisa melihatnya dari mana yang bicaranya lancar sampai masih terbata-bata. Mana yang berusaha membuat tulisannya rapi, dan mana yang tidak belajar sama sekali.”

 Miyoshi makin kesulitan menahan lekukan pipinya dan mata yang tajam memincing karena Sakuma semena-mena menghapus pesanan kopinya—bahkan memberikan lirikan peringatan untuk tidak coba-coba memesan lagi. “Bagaimana dengan standar yang ditetapkan oleh universitas, tentang apa-apa saja yang mesti mahasiswa kuasai?”

“Dosennya siapa?” Sakuma mengganti pesanan Miyoshi dengan air putih hangat saja.

Miyoshi mendesah pelan. “Tentu saja Sakuma-Sensei.”

“Kalau aku menyamaratakan kemampuan mereka yang berbeda-beda, berarti aku tidak adil dan memaksakan pada mereka yang belum terbiasa harus menguasai pelajaran ini.” Sakuma selesai memesan makanan dan memerhatikan pesanan makanan Miyoshi agar tidak melanggar pantangan yang telah dicamkan Jitsui. “Berarti aku menjilat kata-kataku sendiri dari yang kukatakan padamu waktu itu tentang keistimewaan tiap individu.”

Miyoshi memesan sup krim jamur saja, lagi-lagi makin sukar untuknya juga menahan senyuman karena—siapa tidak senang diperhatikan meski hanya sebatas asupan makanan—Sakuma mengingat kata-katanya waktu itu. Tolong hentikan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum.

“Apa itu berarti Anda mengabaikan bisa tidaknya mereka dengan pelajaran yang Anda? Tidak mungkin Anda justru mengistimewakan yang tidak menguasai materi dengan baik, ‘kan?”

“Aku tidak mengabaikan, tapi tidak mempermasalahkan penguasaan materi mereka,” Sakuma melihat uap hangat terselip dari bibirnya sendiri ketika menjawab, “hanya lebih mengacu pada aspek usaha mereka. Seberapa keras usaha mereka untuk belajar. Bahkan tanpa perlu ada standar nilainya, itulah yang paling penting. Percuma juga muridnya pintar di mata kuliahku, tapi tidak berusaha untuk memahami dan belajar dengan benar—seperti yang kaubilang.”

Miyoshi perlu menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak tersenyum seperti ini—seekspresif yang ia rasa melampaui batas yang harusnya ia tampakkan. Dia sudah menaruh sebungkus coklat di atas meja, dan sudah menyiapkan alasan sekiranya Sakuma bertanya lagi—tapi sejauh ini ia tak pernah tanya apa pun lagi—bukankah harusnya itu untuk murid dengan nilai tertinggi.

“Kau masih demam?”

Pengalihan itu Miyoshi terima dengan tak lagi mendebat Sakuma. Ya, siapa tidak suka diperhatikan—dan mendadak terngiang di benaknya suara malas Hatano dikoor persetujuan yang lain (“Apalagi Miyoshi. Epitoma manusia yang selalu jadi pusat perhatian.”).

“Sudah tidak.” Miyoshi pun mengalihkan juga dengan membuka bungkusan coklat dan menawarkannya lebih dulu pada pria di hadapannya.

Sakuma tak lekas mengambil, malah menyusahkan Miyoshi untuk mengingat bagaimana caranya menarik napas ketika meletakkan punggung tangan di dahinya. Mengukur beberapa lama—dan rasanya Miyoshi ingin bilang ini tempat umum tapi ia tahu itu akan menghentikan pengecekan (perhatian) Sakuma padanya.

“Kau masih demam, tapi tidak separah itu,” Sakuma menatapnya, terkesan dengan keanomalian  Miyoshi untuk cepat pulih, “harusnya kau absen saja hari ini.”

_Dan kehilangan kesempatan diperhatikan seperti ini?_

“Saya bosan hanya tiduran saja. Dan lagi, karena sudah tidak perlu ke kamar mandi berkali-kali. Lebih baik saya produktif,” tukas Miyoshi yang lalu mengucap terima kasih pada pramusaji karena cepat sekali mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

Sakuma mengambil sepotong coklat dari satu blok yang Miyoshi tawarkan padanya. Meletakkan satu di telapak tangan kanan Miyoshi, dan sepotong lagi untuk dirinya. “Itu namanya istirahat, dan kau bisa pulih lebih cepat kalau kau banyak istirahat.”

“Kegiatan mengajar juga istirahat bagi saya.” Miyoshi menggigit separuh dari potongan coklat yang Sakuma berikan padanya.

“Cuma kau yang bilang begitu.” Tak mengherankan, toh, karena memang tawaran mengajar dipakai Miyoshi untuk mengisi waktu senggangnya seusai menjadi mata-mata. Sakuma berdecak pelan, yang ia tahu tidak memperlihatkan kekhawatiran yang masih saja ada dalam dirinya.

“Mengapa Sensei melarang saya mengecek dokumen kerja? Hanya menyortir apa susahnya,” desah Miyoshi yang Sakuma sudah terbiasa dengannya untuk tahu ini hanyalah akting belaka.

“Aku ingat pernah mengajarkan padamu, kebanyakan beban pikiran akan menimbulkan stress dan dari sana muncul banyak penyakit.” Sakuma memerhatikan Miyoshi dalam balutan trenchcoat hitam yang kontras dari taman bersalju yang melatarinya.

“ _Beban_ ,” Miyoshi menekan kata tersebut, sedikit menggigit coklat dengan alis terkernyit memandang ke arah koridor kampus dan melihat mahasiswa emasnya lagi-lagi disudutkan, “untuk yang merasakan begitu.”

Sakuma diam-diam mendesah. Antara, _oh, tentu saja,_ mungkin hanya Miyoshi dan D-Kikan yang menganggap pekerjaan bukanlah beban karena mereka menyenangi pekerjaan berbahaya itu, juga mengapa ia tidak bisa melepas pandang dari bagaimana polosnya putih salju yang dingin di luar sana seperti saat Miyoshi menggigit coklat.

Miyoshi menghabiskan sisa sepotong coklatnya, kemudian bangkit. “Saya permisi sebentar, Sakuma-Sensei.”

“Tapi makan siangmu—“ Tepat saat itu ponsel Miyoshi berbunyi menyelanya. Miyoshi tidak lagi menoleh padanya ketika ia menyakukan tangan untuk mengambil ponsel.

“Aku sedang makan siang ... tidak bisa, di sini hujan salju ... tidak, kau tidak perlu menjemputku.”

Oh. Sakuma merasakan sentilan ingatan akan Miyoshi punya kekasih, dan mempertahankan diri untuk tidak tersepi karena ditinggal sendiri dengan dua hidangan di meja makan ini. Pasti ingin mengajak makan siang lagi.

“Hm? Aku makan siang dengan Sakuma-Sensei.”

Miyoshi terlanjur menjauh untuk Sakuma tahu, siapa sekiranya kekasihnya yang juga mengenalnya. Matanya memaku siluet Miyoshi yang keluar dari kantin, mencolok gelap dan coklat dan gemerlap  yang tak Sakuma mengerti, senyumnya yang itu lagi—yang akhirnya familiar untuk Sakuma—kala melintasi taman entah kemana.

Miyoshi sering berkata, mungkin yang kita cari lebih dekat dari yang kita kira.

Memang benar adanya.

Siapa kekasihnya yang notabene juga mengenalnya?

Ternyata _bukan_ wanita.

Dan Sakuma tidak salah ingat, hari ketika ia pertama kali lagi bertemu dengan mantan murid-muridnya, mengantar mereka ke pelataran parkir—tsk. Itu sedan yang sama.

Kesimpulannya hanya satu, siapa pun kekasihnya, orang itu adalah salah satu mata-mata D-Kikan; salah satu murid paling pertama Sakuma juga; mengenal dirinya.

Sakuma  berusaha mengingat siapa yang tampaknya paling berbeda, _dan_ —

—tapi semuanya terlihat dekat walau sering merendahkan satu sama lain.

 _Ah, Kaminaga._ Berarti Sakuma  berpikir terlalu berlebihan. Waktu itu dia yang bilang, seringkali mengajak Miyoshi makan siang—yang Sakuma dikira tetangga depannya dan seorang wanita.

_Tunggu._

Dia harusnya tidak merasa bermasalah dengan semua ini. Sakuma tidak perlu merasa terganggu dengan semua ini. Miyoshi memiliki privasi hidup sendiri, dan telah lama tidak jadi bagian dari hidupnya—jauh dan terlalu jauh lebih lama tidak bersamanya, jadi terserah padanya untuk memilih siapa sepantasnya menjadi kekasih.

Mendengus karena ketidaknyamanan  mengangakan celah di hatinya, Sakuma meraih coklat Miyoshi, menjejalkan sekeping bulat-bulat ke mulut—dan seketika matanya membulat.

_Tidak._

_Tidak._

_Miyoshi adalah—_

_—murid?_

_Tidak, Miyoshi sudah bukan muridnya lagi._

_Asisten dosen?_

_Kolega?_

_Teman?_

Resah seperti rerintik salju yang berlabuh ke hati. Dingin. Mengapa dari keempat sematan seseorang dalam hidupnya itu, tak satu pun Sakuma merasa ada yang cocok untuk menempatkan begitulah posisi Miyoshi di— _hatinya_?

 Ayolah, tidak ada yang aneh dari mengagumi rupa fisik seseorang. Tidak juga keliru terkesima dengan kharismanya dan kepiawaiannya dalam melakukan sesuatu. Tidak juga salah saat merasa senang karena melihatnya tersenyum dan merasa senang juga. 

Tidak juga anomali menginginkan untuk mendengar suaranya, melihatnya, mengetahui lebih banyak tentangnya, atau melakukan sesuatu seperti memasak makanan untuknya.

Lelaki—yang lebih muda darinya—sekalipun.

Merasa getir ketika orang itu tidak di sisinya.  Merasa terganggu dan bersikeras mengabaikan kegetiran mengetahui orang itu telah memiliki kekasih.

Terlalu pahit mengetahui orang itu sakit. Sangat sakit padahal yang seharusnya sakit dan merasa adalah orang itu sendiri.  Berhari-hari—seharian suntuk—merawat orang itu dan sebegitu memedulikannya lebih daripada dirinya sendiri.

Namun apa sewajarnya saja baru merasa sunyi itu merengkuhnya manakala seorang itu tidak ada? Apa sepantasnya ia merasa sesenang itu dapat alamat kontak seseorang tersebut padahal ketika yang lainnya memberikannya ia tidak sesenang itu juga?

 Apa wajar ketika segalanya yang ada di sekitarnya mengingatkannya pada seseorang itu?

_... merindukannya?_

Sakuma tidak baru saja memikirkan, mengakui, bahwa sesungguhnya ia telah jatuh pada—

“—Miyoshi-san, te-terima kasih.”

Suara canggung di kejauhan itu menghenyakkan Sakuma, membuatnya menoleh lagi pada dua sosok yang baru masuk ke kantin. Sakuma menautkan alis, mengesampingkan yang harus ia pikirkan baik-baik nanti saja, ketika mengenali dua sosok itu.

Miyoshi dan mahasiswa yang pasif tapi selalu dapat stempel poin terbanyak—yang pula selalu Sakuma berikan nilai tertinggi karena ia selalu mengerti ilmu yang diajarkan dengan benar dan baik.

Miyoshi meminta mahasiswa itu duduk di meja dan kursi yang tak begitu jauh dari mejanya dengan Sakuma. Memesankan minuman hangat untuk pemuda yang pucat dan menggigil hebat. Miyoshi tidak menghampirinya, Sakuma mengerutkan kening—menilai dari ekspresi serius asdosnya itu berarti lebih baik ia tidak menginterupsi.

“Aku tahu ini sering terjadi. Mereka yang suka menekanmu itu, selalu meminta dibuatkan puisi olehmu dan menyontek tugasmu.”

Mahasiswa itu mengangguk gugup.

“Kau memberikannya.”

“Sa-saya ... ditekan.”

“Kau punya pilihan untuk menolak.”

“...”

“Kau takut diapa-apakan oleh mereka?”

Anggukan kaku yang menjatuhkan harga diri.

“Mengapa tidak lapor ke dosen konseling?”

“...”

“Kau tidak mau dicap tukang adu.”

“... i-iya.”

“Tapi kuperhatikan, dosen konselor juga sering mengonselingmu.”

“Sa-saya ada masalah.”

“Berhubungan dengan mata kuliah Sakuma-Sensei?”

“I-iya.”

“Apa karena nilai mata kuliah di fakultasmu sendiri tidak sebagus nilai mata kuliah wajib Sastra Jepang yang Sakuma-Sensei pegang?”

Mahasiswa itu benar-benar terkejut. “Da-dari mana Anda tahu?”

“Tidak penting saya tahu dari mana.” Miyoshi tersenyum tipis—yang tepat di belakangnya, Sakuma pun demikian. Dalam hati Sakuma ingin sekali membanggakan, bahwa mana mungkin biangnya intel dan agen rahasia, tidak bisa mengetahui informasi sesepele itu saja.

 “Anda tidak me-merasa aneh ... mengapa malah dosen Konselor yang terus mengonseling saya?” tanya mahasiswa itu yang menatap Miyoshi dengan kesima yang murni.

Pramusaji menyela mereka, menghidangkan minuman ke meja mereka, yang Miyoshi geser cangkir teh hangat itu ke hadapan mahasiswa yang canggung mengatakan terima kasih.

“Kupikir, ada yang aneh darimu.”

“A- ... aneh?”

Miyoshi mengangguk, menemui sorot horor mahasiswa itu dengan menopang sisi kiri wajahnya menggunakan kepalan tangan dan siku di sangga meja.

“Kau pintar sekali di mata kuliah Sakuma-Sensei. Presentasi di kelas baik individu maupun kelompok, tugas-tugasmu, tulisanmu, puisi yang kautulis, semuanya sangat bagus. Dengan kemampuan seperti itu, kau sangat mampu mengacung tangan untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dariku, tapi kau tidak pernah melakukannya satu kali pun.”

Sakuma merasakan senyum di wajahnya—yang tidak ia sadari adalah selembut apa tatapnya untuk punggung Miyoshi—mendengar analisis teliti itu, dan melihat wajah mahasiswa yang tak menyangka ia diperhatikan oleh Miyoshi padahal sudah sepasif itu. 

“Dengan melakukan hal itu, kau tidak ingin menonjol di mata kuliah ini. Tapi kau selalu datang pagi, duduk paling depan, dan menyimak pelajaran dengan baik. Karena kau mengerti, kau bisa saja asal mengerjakan tugasmu dan memberantakkan tulisan tanganmu bahkan membuat jawaban ujianmu keliru—yang penting tidak diremedial oleh Sakuma-Sensei.

“Tapi kau mengerjakannya dengan sangat baik, karena kurasa, meski kau mengerjakan tugas ketiga mahasiswa pembuli itu, kau yang _sangat_ menyenangi Sastra Jepang sebenarnya tidak bisa terima kau menghancurkan kemampuanmu  tapi meninggikan nilai orang lain padahal hanya memanfaatkanmu saja.

“Kau juga tidak keberatan dimanfaatkan, yang kuduga karena kau berpikiran bahwa itu menguntungkanmu. Mereka akan tetap bodoh, sementara kau pintar sendiri—meski hanya di mata kuliah ini. Mengerjakan tugas yang sama dengan berbagai cara dan membuat beragam puisi berbeda, dengan caramu sendiri, kau mengasah kemampuanmu. “

Mahasiswa itu sempurna ternganga.

Miyoshi menghela napas. Raut wajahnya berubah lebih serius dan ia menegakkan kepala.

“Dan itulah masalahnya. Ada pihak luar, yang berkonsultasi pada dosen Konselor tentang indeks nilaimu selama ini. Bermasalah di mata kuliah fakultasmu, tapi meskipun Sastra Jepang adalah mata kuliah wajib, itu bukanlah yang terpenting. Itu mengkhawatirkan, jadi asumsiku, pihak luar ini sudah dari lama tahu kau menyukai sastra dan ini jadi masalah untuk mereka.”

Muram mencuat di airmuka, kepalanya mulai tertunduk setelah ia mengangguk—menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. 

“... orang tuaku,” lirihnya, “mayoritas anggota keluargaku adalah Profesor atau Tokoh Ekonom, sisanya juga tidak jauh dari lingkaran komunitas ekonomi kemasyarakatan.”

“Mereka menginginkanmu mengikuti jejak yang lainnya juga.”  Miyoshi melipat lengannya di atas meja, matanya sekilas redup melihat betapa semangat tercerabut dan kecerdasan yang langka diharuskan layu dari pemuda di hadapannya.

Mahasiswa itu mengangguk. Terbata menceritakan bahwa dari kecil ia menyukai sejarah Jepang, tapi orang tuanya berpendapat bahwa masa lalu selamanya tidak akan pernah menang karena hanya terletak di belakang. Tidak ada pentingnya juga untuk tahu, tidak bagus selalu terjebak di masa lalu.

Juga sastra. Keluarganya mencibir, bahwa sastra hanya sebatas retorika kata-kata belaka. Tidak ada manfaat apa pun untuk kebaikan kemanusiaan—apalagi nama baik keluarga yang di mata keluarga besar penilaian sukses tidaknya seorang anak adalah latar belakang pendidikannya.

Sebulir air mata memercik riak mungil teh dalam cangkir.

Sakuma terdiam menyaksikan anak itu menyeka airmata di depan Miyoshi dan menumpahkan semuanya.

Dia juga punya cita-cita, tapi itu tak ada artinya bagi orang-orang yang disayanginya, bagi keluarganya. Sementara keluarganya bilang, demi kebaikannya karena mereka menyayanginya, jangan terpaku pada lagu lama dan sejarah hitam saja. Nanti bagaimana bisa kerja. Bagaimana bisa sukses menghidupi diri sendiri dan takkan membebani lagi keluarga.

Kalau dia pintar dalam sastra, mengapa tidak bisa juga untuk mata kuliah eksakta. Ekonomi. Kalkulasi. Akuntansi. Mengapa jadi anti-sosial setelah berkenalan dengan sastra. Coba saja kemampuan itu dipakai untuk nekat belajar ekonomi dan eksakta, pasti akan sepandai ia dengan sastra.

 Miyoshi tak berkomentar apa pun, hanya mendekatkan kotak tisu ke hadapan mahasiswa yang mulai menyita perhatian para staff pengajar di kantin itu.

“Sakuma-kun, apa Miyoshi-san menjahati mahasiswamu?”

Sakuma yang merasakan dilema dan atas nama sayang keluarga itu dengan sesak, bahwa setiap manusia memang memiliki kesulitan hidupnya masing-masing, menoleh—menemukan Hitoshi berdiri di dekatnya.

Dosen muda itu menggeleng. “Dia justru sedang membantu.”

“Apa yang terjadi?”

“Nanti saya beritahu, Hitoshi-san.”

Senyum tegas Sakuma membuat Hitoshi mengangguk, berpamitan ke meja makannya sendiri dan tersenyum padanya setelah berkata semoga masalahnya cepat selesai.

“Apa kau merasa keluargamu sayang dan peduli padamu?” tanya Miyoshi halus.

Pemuda itu mengangguk perlahan.

“Menurutku, mungkin tidak seperti sayang yang kaupikirkan.”

Mahasiswa itu melepaskan kacamatanya, mengusap lensa dengan tisu, lugu menatapi Miyoshi.

“Mereka peduli status sebagai Ekonom terhormat dan menyayangi diri sendiri yang terhormat. Bagiku, mereka hanya mereplikasi diri mereka sendiri dalam dirimu, dengan menjadikanmu seperti mereka. Karena kalau kau berhasil sebagai Ekonom, siapa yang dapat pujian? Orang tuamu. Kau gagal menjadi Ekonom, siapa yang dipandang rendah? Orang tuamu juga.”

Mahasiswa itu termangu. “Jadi saya harus bagaimana? Saya tidak mungkin menentang mereka juga setelah yang semua dilakukan orang tua saya untuk saya.”

“Karena tidak akan ada kau kalau tidak ada mereka, hm?” Miyoshi mengambur helaan yang terdenar arogan, “klise sekali.”

Sakuma tanpa sadar menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan, tak menyadari bagaimana ekspresif dirinya saat ini yang mengudap coklat Miyoshi, memikirkan Miyoshi terlihat lebih menawan ketika ia arogan untuk mencarikan solusi bagi seseorang. Selain jadi pengajar, dia juga cocok jadi konsultan.

Tapi Miyoshi lebih suka sesuatu yang menantang. Memang seni menantang? Sekali lagi, meski bulan mengisari bumi pun, mungkin memang waktu membuat seseorang berubah.

Atau, memang Sakuma yang belum tahu apa yang menantang dari seni. Oh, tapi waktu itu Miyoshi bilang ingin menegaskan batas hak cipta dan memberantas plagiarisme karya seni demi diapresiasinya karya seni agar tidak dipandang seperti sebatas asupan makanan saja.

—dan Sakuma  tidak sadar bahwa pikirannya yang tidak bisa merasio Miyoshi tetap saja berkutat padanya seorang.

“Bagaimana kalau mencoba jadi Sastrawan Ekonomi? Ekonomi tidak sebatas hitungan dan berpusing dengan reksadana atau indeks harga saham.”

Nah, serahkan Miyoshi untuk memberikan solusi _non-mainstream_ yang bermanfaat.

“Mungkin kau bisa membuat essay atau memelajari sejarah ekonomi Jepang dari masa lalu, tarik garis lurus ke masa ini, dan buat perbandingannya. Mungkin suatu waktu, kau bisa membuat perubahan dengan temuan dan hasil karya sastramu. Atau pelajari situasi-kondisi Ekonomi saat ini, tuangkan pada karya tulismu. Dan yang sudah ada, karyanya belum dijadikan kajian maupun pertimbangan pandangan masyarakat.”

Pemuda itu terpukau mendengarnya.

 “Setahuku, jarang orang melakukannya. Dan ini menyebabkan keterbatasan pengetahuan orang-orang terhadap dinamika ekonomi di Jepang. Mungkin kau mau mencobanya?”

“Apa ... apa saya mampu melakukannya?”  tanya mahasiswa itu ragu.

“Bukan mampu atau tidak, tapi mau tidak kau melakukannya. Ini tidak akan mudah, tapi sangat efisien—kau tidak perlu merasa tertekan lagi dengan Ekonomi dan malah menjadikan bidang itu media penyaluran untuk bidang yang kau sukai. Bagaimana?”

Miyoshi memulas senyum terbaiknya pada mahasiswa yang sebenarnya salah murid emasnya saja—yang tidak pernah ditampakkannya karena seorang pengajar tak boleh pilih kasih.

Apa lagi yang bisa Sakuma rasa selain bangga saat melihat Miyoshi melakukannya?

Mahasiswa ini lega karena dikonseling Miyoshi yang tak menghakiminya. Miyoshi yang menjelaskan bahwa eksakta atau ekonomi atau kalkulasi apa pun tidak perlu ditolak, tapi jadikan saja media untuk melatihmu terbiasa berpikir dan memecahkan masalah. Anggap sebagai pembiasaan terhadap otak agar tak jenuh dengan kebosanan hidup, dan sastra selalu jadi oasis bagi hidupnya.

“Kalau prestasimu bagus setelah lulus, jangan khawatirkan pekerjaan.” Miyoshi membuka mantelnya, merogoh dompetnya dari balik saku jas, membuka dompet lalu menyerahkan dua lembar kartu nama. “Itu kontak untuk menghubungiku, dan temanku yang bisa membantumu.”

Pemuda itu tersandung saat bangkit untuk membungkuk beberapa kali dan menyerukan terima kasih dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Terbata bertanya apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membalas kebaikan sang asdos. Miyoshi tertawa dan meminta anak didiknya duduk lagi, dan berjanji untuk menuruti pintanya.

“Aku mau kaubuat puisi sejelek-jeleknya untuk begundal-begundal itu. Dan di kelas Sakuma-Sensei berikutnya saat kita bertemu lagi, kalau aku bertanya dan kau bisa menjawab, cepat acungkan tanganmu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.” Miyoshi menepuk maskulin punggung yang masih membungkuk dalam-dalam, tersenyum melihat wajah basah pemuda itu. “Ya?”

Dia mengangguk kuat-kuat. “Ya, Miyoshi-san.”

Tak lama, mahasiswa yang merupakan pujangga potensial itu berpamitan untuk ke kelas berikutnya. Mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengangguk teramat hormat pada sang asdos, lantas tergesa berlari mengejar kelas akuntansinya.

“ _Otsukaresama_ ,” Sakuma menyapanya, matanya merekam brilliannya sorot yang mirip momiji bersemi, bagaimana badan Miyoshi bergerak dengan tawa yang berisi separuh napas dan telinganya mereguk semua itu.

Miyoshi duduk lagi di hadapannya. Tawanya tersenandung, lebih merdu dari penyanyi dan lagu apa pun yang sedang disuarakan di kantin mahasiswa itu—bagi Sakuma.

“Ah?” Begitu Sakuma bertanya kartu nama siapa yang diberikan. Miyoshi menjeda santap makan siangnya—sup jamur yang mulai mendingin, “saya dan Tazaki.”

“Mengapa?”

“Saya punya akses dengan budayawan dan sastrawan  di Jepang. Salah satu _desk-job_ -nya Tazaki, di bidang Ekonomi—selain Bahari—dan ia memiliki koneksi baik dengan orang-orang seputar itu, di dalam maupun di luar negeri. Kalau suatu hari anak itu butuh pekerjaan, kami bisa bantu mencarikan.”

Sakuma mengamati elegansi Miyoshi yang paham dan sempurna menerapkan adab orang Jepang saat makan. Begitu dia selesai makan dan bel waktu istirahat memenggal sebuah chorus lagu pop, mereka membayar sisa pesanan masing-masing, keluar dari kantin dengan menyusup dalam gugur salju di bawah ranting-ranting kering-kerontang.

“Saya sekarang mengerti.”

“Hmm?”

“Bagaimana rasanya jadi guru yang memiliki murid berbakat dan mengetahui seberapa besar  potensinya, dan merasa sayang sekali kalau tersia-sia tak bisa mewujudkan mimpinya menekuni ilmu yang ia sukai.”

Sakuma mengerling ke belakang, pada Miyoshi yang memang tidak pernah berjalan mengiringinya—mungkin ada dinding bernama usia yang merentangkan jarak di antara mereka. Yang tidak ia mengerti, mengapa Miyoshi terdiam ketika ia berbalik dan menoleh padanya.

“Maafkan aku.”

Miyoshi menatapnya tidak mengerti, kepala miring sedikit dan alis terkernyit. “Maaf?”

Salju saja yang menyela mereka.

“Aku tidak bisa membantu kalian,” Jejari mengepal dalam saku mantelnya, “mewujudkan cita-cita.”

Sepasang mata coklat membesar. Kelopaknya merekah. Sebelum Miyoshi memejam mata dan menghela buih napas panasnya, menyungging senyum yang sesungguhnya mencapai mata dan karena inilah ia menutup matanya—agar Sakuma tak mengintip melalui _jendela_ ini dari ruang kosong di hatinya.

“Saya rasa Sakuma-Sensei belum setua itu untuk lupa, Sensei pernah nyaris dipecat hanya karena delapan lembar kertas formulir karir, dipotong gaji, digunjingkan, dan dihukum menyapu momiji sehalaman.”

Walau sendu, lini bibir Sakuma menekuk senyum sebelum menghadap lagi ke depan, memberikan isyarat agar mereka bergegas ke kantor dosen lagi—selain karena Miyoshi mengerti gurunya itu dulu tak ingin memperburuk kondisi fisiknya.

_Itu dulu, karena kalian berdelapan membantuku._

 

*

 

“Ini obat yang terakhir.”

Mendengar helaan napas Miyoshi, Sakuma menatapnya dengan saksama—tajam mengawasi Miyoshi mesti meminum satu tablet antibiotik setelah tiga obat lain diminum olehnya. Mengembus puas setelah memastikan Miyoshi meminum semuanya tanpa menyuarakan protes.

“Hanya anak kecil yang protes saat minum obat pahit.”

Miyoshi tertawa kecil mendengar gumam Sakuma dan mengiyakan tanpa mengatakan.

“Kau tahu, obat mengajarkan kita sesuatu.”

“Apa, Sensei?”

“Untuk kembali sehat, kita butuh obat. Seringkali obat terasa begitu pahit, yang menurutku itu menjadi perlambang seberapa sakitnya sakit itu sendiri.”

“Dan betapa meruginya kita kalau menyia-nyiakan kesehatan?”

 “Sebentar, aku bisa mendengar seruan Jitsui, “Klise!” mendengar kata-katamu itu, Miyoshi.”  

Sakuma merasakan lirikan di sisi wajahnya, mendapati Miyoshi yang senantiasa menatapi dan tatapan itu menimbulkan anomali dalam hitungan detak jantungnya, ia menyibukkan diri.

Setelah membuang bungkus obat, Sakuma beranjak untuk mencuci bekas peralatan makan di dapur Miyoshi. Ia memang berhasil memasakkan makan malam sederhana, tapi tidak di apartemennya sendiri, melainkan di sebuah ruang di belakang papan nomor sembilan.

Miyoshi sudah menggodanya ketika ia memasak. Mengatakan ia bukan seorang pencicip untuk keracunan masakan uji coba. Sakuma mendengus, geli terpulas di matanya dan mencetus, toh yang menyelamatkan Miyoshi tempo hari adalah buburnya.

Asistennya itu memang tidak berkomentar apa pun tentang masakannya saat ini, tidak pula menambah, tapi menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat. Sementara Sakuma mencuci peralatan bekas memasak dan makan, Miyoshi merapikan meja makan, lalu membawa sekotak penuh essay tugas mahasiswa mereka.

Bunyi meongan membelai kesunyian.

“Sensei, Anda lupa menutup pintu.”

Desis penuh emosi Miyoshi menimpali suara kucing yang ternyata menyelinap masuk dari celah pintu yang terbuka.

“Oh, pasti dia datang mencium bau makanan.” Sakuma memakai tempat sterofoam yang sudah disiapkannya, menyimpan tulang ikan untuk Yoru.

Sakuma susah-payah menahan tawa melihat Miyoshi naik ke sofa. Menjulang di atasnya, memandang angkuh dari atas ke bawah pada Yoru yang bahkan tak mengindahkannya karena terduduk sibuk menjilat-jilat tubuh. Dilihatnya bagaimana mata Miyoshi menyipit, seakan hendak mengenyahkan seluruh kucing di bumi sekarang juga. 

“Yoru.”

Telinga kucing itu bergerak-gerak. Kucing hitam yang acapkali jadi epitoma nasib buruk mengeong seakan menyahut suara Sakuma. Pria itu melirik Miyoshi yang tengah memandangnya seperti mata belati, dan ini saja yang Sakuma bisa terjemahkan: _pilih aku atau Yoru_.

“Iya, iya. Aku bawa dia keluar sekarang juga.”

Sakuma menghampiri kucing liar yang datang dan pergi sesukanya, menggendong kucing itu, tertawa ketika Yoru mendengkur lembut dan mengeluskan kepala hitam penuh bulu berulang-ulang ke rahang serta pipinya. Luput melihat betapa dingin Miyoshi menghunjam pandang padanya.

Setelah menaruh makanan di depan pintu apartemennya untuk Yoru, Sakuma menutup pintu apartemen Miyoshi, agar Yoru tidak masuk lagi. Berarti hanya ada dirinya berdua sja dengan Miyoshi—dan mendesah memikirkan mengapa rasanya sangat keliru.

“Cuci tangan dan muka, Sensei.” 

Sakuma geleng-geleng kepala karena Miyoshi sampai mengeluarkan vacuum cleaner dan membersihkan bagian lantai yang tadi dipijaki Yoru. Padahal Miyoshi tidak alergi pada kucing. Entah riwayat apa yang membuat Miyoshi sampai sebegitu tidak menyukai kucing.

Seusai melakukan kedua hal yang ditegaskan pemilik apartemen, Miyoshi menggeser pintu balkon—agar udara salju menyusup ke dalam—sedikit saja terbuka, agar asap rokok bisa dinetralisir oleh pergantian udara dari luar.

Menaruh asbak ke tepi meja berkaki rendah, Miyoshi membantu Sakuma yang telah lebih dulu duduk di sofa, mengoreksi tugas essay murid mereka, ditemani beberapa batang coklat—sisa stok yang masih Miyoshi milik—yang tiap potongnya mereka bagi.

Sakuma tidak tertawa seperti Miyoshi saat membaca essay anak-anak yang menurutnya tak sebrutal asalnya, tak seperti zaman awal dia mengajar sebagai dosen.  Tidak juga berkomentar Miyoshi menuliskan _sadako_ pada beberapa essay bertulis tangan amburadul mirip itik lepas dari kandang. Namun mengenai stempel—

“Aku sudah memikirkan ini dari sejak pertama kali melihat itu,” Sakuma berkomentar sambil meliriki essay yang telah dibubuh cap chibi Miyoshi—merasakan senyum itu terlalu artifisial bahkan dari senyum formal Miyoshi yang asli seklaipun, “mengapa mesti wajahmu?”

“Karena sangat bagus.”

“Hanya karena itu—aah, Miyoshi, apa yang kaulakukan!”

Miyoshi tertawa geli sekali karena berhasil mencap punggung tangan kanan Sakuma dengan chibi dirinya. Wajah chubby menggemaskan. Dan ia menahan tangan Sakuma agar tidak menghapuskannya, tawa yang berbahanbakarkan komplain Sakuma karena tanda ini terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

“Agar mereka ingat pada saya.”

Sakuma mendengus sekilas. “Seperti mereka bisa lupa padamu saja.”

“Tentu saja bisa.” Miyoshi menggigit sedikit coklat di tangannya, memakai tangan kiri membubuh cap ke tiap soal yang benar. “Mengapa tidak?”

Sakuma menoleh, menyekat Miyoshi dalam tatapnya. “Memang ada yang bisa lupa padamu?”

Liuk pipi yang tengah mengulum coklat itu perlahan terhenti. Sebelum melinting kerling, dan Miyoshi tertawa kecil—dengan helaan napas dan Miyoshi tidak usah tahu bagaimana leganya Sakuma mendengar suaranya telah pulih seperti sedia kala.

“Saya memang seberkesan itu,” dan bahkan nada arogan Miyoshi mirip salju yang dingin dan putih dan terayun anggun, “tapi saya cukup yakin ada saja yang akan melupakan saya. Misalkan, Muto-san.”

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, perkataan Miyoshi satir dan menohok. Bukan karena Sakuma melupakan anak-anak didiknya yang sekarang anggota D-Kikan, melainkan karena ia tidak tercakup dalam golongan itu. “Jadi kau ingin ada yang mengingatmu.”

“Tentu.” Miyoshi mengulum ujung-ujung jarinya yang tersisa coklat, menggumamkan tentang sumpit, tangan kiri kembali melampirkan stempel chibi-nya. “Menjadikan saya hanya orang singgah dalam hidup mereka, tanpa diingat sama sekali, itu cukup ofensif.”

Rasanya ada medan magnet, atau gravitasi, atau lubang hitam, atau entah apa yang konstan menarik Sakuma dan tak melepaskan tatapan dari Miyoshi.

Dan sesuatu sekeliru bagaimana mulutnya mengering karena jari Miyoshi tepat di bibir, yang membuat Sakuma memutuskan untuk mengalihkan dirinya dengan candu penuh tipu. Menyaku tangan ke kantung celana, mengeluarkan kotak rokoknya dan menarik sebatang.

“Kalau mereka bertemu denganmu lagi, mereka pasti akan mengingatmu.”

“Hmm. Berarti saya tidak dan tidak akan berubah banyak.”

Tetap semenawan semula.

Miyoshi mengambil sebatang rokok yang ia tawarkan, meraih _lighte_ r yang ada di meja, dan tetiba saja tatapannya jatuh pada Sakuma. _Hipnotik_ , pikir Sakuma. Senyumnya memaut Sakuma, pandangannya melembut saat ia menyulut api di penghujung rokok Sakuma. Dan api sama sekali lain yang tidak Miyoshi sadari.

“Anda langsung mengenali saya saat kita pertama bertemu lagi, Sensei.”

Mata coklat Miyoshi terang seperti bintang, merefleksi api. Yang jadi bara di mata Sakuma, ketika pria itu _jatuh_ tercandu karenanya, meraih dagu Miyoshi dengan tangannya, menciumkan ujung rokok miliknya pada Miyoshi, menyulutkan api di penghujung rokok Miyoshi yang tercenung. Menyulutkan yang Miyoshi kira Sakuma sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Rasanya seperti mereka kembali lagi ke hari pertama kali bertatap seperti ini, tangan berjumpa di atas bolpoin.

Rasanya seperti banyaknya dedaunan layu yang jadi metafor untuk banyaknya kata, yang ketika mereka bertatap rasanya jadi tak punya makna.

Api menyala di antara mereka. Ujung puntung rokok melayu abu. Sepuh asap, seharusnya mengabuti keduanya, bukan malah membuat Sakuma menjernihkan tatapan akan betapa menawan refleksi api dan dirinya di mata Miyoshi.

“Ya. Dan kurasa mereka, murid-murid, tidak akan melupakanmu.” _Siapa bisa lupa padamu._

Sakuma berdeham kaku, yang meretakkan momentum menyesakkan itu begitu saja. Tapi masih saja, ia tidak menguasai dirinya untuk merelakan Miyoshi keluar dari ruang pandangnya. Yang menyandungnya lagi, ialah batuk—tersedak asap rokok sendiri atau pemikiran bagaimana ia ingin harusnya bukan ujung rokok yang bercumbu seperti itu.

Miyoshi bergegas bangkit, mungkin entah untuk mengambilkan minum atau menghindarinya. Yang terakhir itu, dan entah apa yang merasuki Sakuma untuk meraih tangan Miyoshi. Pemuda itu menoleh padanya dengan mulut mengatup puntung rokok, sorot impasif menyiratkan tanya apa maunya.

“Tolong buatkan teh.”

Punggung tangannya diukir stempel chibi dengan senyum yang kini tampak sarkastik di mata Sakuma. Jejari yang meraih itu merosot—kepercayaan diri berguguran, menaut ujung-ujung jari yang tadi dikulumi bibir Miyoshi. Mengelus lembut, sepelan jatuhnya daun terakhir di ajal musim gugur.

Sakuma mendongak pada Miyoshi yang masih tidak mengatakan apa pun, napasnya entah kemana dan sesak saja yang ia rasa begitu mengimbuh, “Teh buatanmu sangat enak.”

Sesudut bibir terangkat, menampik resonansi debaran di tautan ujung-ujung jari mereka ke hatinya. “Sudah begitu lamanya, Sensei masih ingat rasanya?”

“Sulit ... _sulit_ untuk lupa rasanya.”

Sakuma nyeri oleh frustrasi yang meruap dalam hatinya karena ia menahan lagi ketika Miyoshi hendak menarik jari-jarinya. Bukankah ia yang minta teh, bukankah Miyoshi dimintanya untuk membuatkan, mengapa malah menahannya.  

Keduanya terdiam begitu saja entah seberapa lama, untuk detak-detak menyelarasi detik-detik di kaki-kaki jarum jam.

Sakuma perlahan melepaskan, tatkala pada akhirnya, Miyoshi menarik tangannya sendiri kembali ke sisi, dan meninggalkannya untuk menjerang teh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... saya tahu ini fic mestinya berakhir ...   
>  tapi kubelum bisa mengakhirinya. /spie  
> ini fic ... sangat sesuatu untuk saya. Dan saya bahkan gak bisa menjelaskan.   
> jadi, kakak-kakak panitia, ini bonus gift dari saya untuk kerja keras kakak-kakak panitia Fallen-tine. Semoga berkenan ya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih! :')


	14. Chapter 14

 Sakuma rasa yang menghilangkan makna dari begitu banyak kata membanjir tapi tetap tak bisa mendeskripsi begitu pandangan mereka bertautan, ialah karena setelah itu Miyoshi bersikap seperti kali pertama mereka bertemu lagi kala diterpa hujan cahaya. Sopan dan formal padanya.

Merentang jarak yang tak bisa diretak.

Mereka menuntaskan semua mahasiswa yang masih berhutang tes individual.

Sakuma mengamati bagaimana Miyoshi tersenyum pada anak emasnya yang sekarang tampak percaya diri, tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin. Lancar mempresentasikan materi yang dikuasai, tulisan kaligrafinya adalah satu-satunya tulisan yang secara terang-terangan menuai senyum Miyoshi.

Berdasarkan pengalaman, ia tahu bahwa mahasiswa ini bukan asal hafal. Namun ia menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk belajar, terlihat dari bagaimana ia menghadapi Miyoshi yang soal ini minim toleransi, dan bersenang-senang dalam prosesnya.

Tak pelak, setelah mengumumkan hasil tes individual, mahasiswa mereka terbelah dua. Antara percaya dan tak percaya, si calon Ekonom masa depan suram itu, malah jadi peraih skor tertinggi. Memupus harapan mereka yang sudah mati-matian berjuang untuk meminta sesuatu darinya.   
  


Namun mereka mau tak mau dibuat percaya, ketika sepanjang dua jam kuliah hari itu, setiap Miyoshi bertanya siapa yang bisa menjawab atau menyebutkan, dia selalu mengacung paling pertama bahkan untuk pertanyaan paling sulit sekalipun. Lebih mengerikan, ketika Miyoshi mengerjainya untuk tes individu depan semua dengan berbicara menyahutkan satu tanka, dia mampu menyahutkan pasangan tanka dengan baik.   
  
Semua mulai berbisik-bisik, apa yang menyebabkan mahasiswa ini mendadak jadi berpartisipasi dalam kompetisi mendapatkan stempel chibi Miyoshi. 

Di akhir kelas, sesuai janji, Miyoshi menawarkan padanya apa yang ia inginkan disoroti puluhan pasang mata yang menatap iri padanya.

“... kalau,” dia gugup menghirup napas, “suatu hari nanti saya punya buku, karya sendiri ... tolong tanda tangani karya pertama saya.”

Sakuma mengerjapkan mata.

Sunyi menghuni ruangan.

Miyoshi tertawa seperti biasa. Mengusap ruang dengan gema tipis melodisnya. “Kau yang punya buku, mengapa malah tanda tanganku yang diminta?”

Seluruh mahasiswa yang ada menyumbangsih tawa, terlebih ketika si mahasiswa canggung menggaruk-garuk kepala. Miyoshi mendekatinya, mengeluarkan stempelnya, meraih buku di tangan anak emas di kelas mata kuliah Sakuma. Membubuh stempel chibi versi Miyoshi.

“Seseorang bilang padaku, stempel ini seperti tanda klaim.” Miyoshi menepuk bersahabat punggung lengan mahasiswa favoritnya itu. “Bahwa, ya, aku mengklaim buku pertamamu untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan—dan cap lagi, nanti—dariku. Ah, hanya itu yang kau mau?”

Mahasiswa tersebut menimang sejenak, sebelum melempar senyum salah tingkah padanya. “Coklat yang biasa saja, Miyoshi-san.”

Miyoshi menyerahkan coklat itu padanya. Bertukar kata entah apa, hingga mahasiswa pemegang nilai tertinggi itu berseri-seri, membungkuk kemudian berlalu dari hadapan—dengan wajah yang Sakuma rasa—pertama kalinya sedamai melihat januarinya musim semi.

Berakhirnya kelas terakhir yang mereka ajar itu, Miyoshi mengumumkan bahwa minggu depan akan ujian. Dimintanya semua mahasiswa mencatat materi yang jadi bahan ujian, dan mengucapkan selamat belajar yang benar.

Mereka pulang kala senja tak nyala akan jingga.

Seolah Sakuma diingatkan pada hari itu, ketika ia merasa tidak nyaman saat Miyoshi mengikuti langkahnya pulang. Seolah Miyoshi membuntutinya, padahal tidak.

Dan berjalan di depan ternyata tidak menyenangkan, membuatmu tidak tahu apa yang ada di belakang—meskipun kau tahu siapa.

Sakuma menolak panggilan telepon masuk yang bahkan nama peneleponnya saja tak ia lihat, tak melihat ke sekeliling akan siapa yang ada di pelataran parkir, memikirkan bagaimana caranya meruntuhkan kekakuan yang hadir di antara mereka, bagaimana perasannya sendiri yang sebenarnya.

“Miyoshi.”

“Ya?”

Mereka sama-sama berdiri di depan pintu apartemen masing-masing. Miyoshi mengerling, tapi tidak menawarinya untuk masuk seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

“Aku punya banyak bahan persediaan makanan, dan kurasa aku—juga Yoru—tidak mungkin menghabiskan sendirian, sangat sayang kalau terbuang sia-sia. Kau juga pernah makan masakanku dan tidak tambah keracunan—“

_Apa yang kaulakukan?_

_Apa yang kaukatakan?_

_Apa yang kauinginkan, Sakuma?_

 

Sejenak udara beranjak dari dirinya. “... mau makan malam denganku, Miyoshi?”

 Suara mengeong Yoru yang kelaparan, meringkuk di pintu masuk apartemen Sakuma, yang merasuk keduanya. Kucing itu menggeliat. Kucing mana mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Miyoshi memanuver senyum artifisial yang mengiritasi mata Sakuma. “Kalau saya tidak perlu mampir ke markas—nanti saya tanya dulu pada Hatano, terima kasih atas ajakan Anda. Permisi, Sakuma-Sensei.”

Miyoshi mengangguk sopan padanya, masuk ke apartemen, pintu tak benar-benar tertutup.

Untuk sesaat, tujuh detik penuh Sakuma menatapi papan nomor sembilan. Mungkin memang mereka seperti ini. Meski sedekat ini, tetap saja angka itu epitoma atas jauhnya mereka.

Mundur selangkah, Sakuma memutar badan dan pintu berlabel nomor satu. Bersandar pada daun pintu yang sempurna tertutup.

Itu cara terelegan, sehalus-halusnya alasan, untuk menolak ajakan makan malam—bukan ketiadaan kandelir karena hanya makan malam makanan rumahan. Senyum tipis Miyoshi mengikis harapnya, yang ada karena Miyoshi yang sekarang membuatnya bermula, senyum seperti ketika sembilan tahun lalu Sakuma merebut senyum sesungguhnya darinya.

Senyum yang Sakuma kira telah kembali dan pikir mungkin karena ada dirinya senyum itu kembali.

Pintunya diketuk.

Sakuma nyaris terlonjak. Menenangkan diri untuk tidak mendobrak daun pintu sendiri, ia mengingat bahwa Miyoshi berhak untuk menolak. Hirup. Hela. Tenanglah. Apa pun jawabannya, Sakuma tidak masalah.

Sakuma membuka pintu. 

 

*

 

Miyoshi menaruh tas kerjanya ke meja di sofa. Mengerling ke arah pintu yang tak tertutup sepenuhnya—dan tawa sarkasmenya tak teralun ketika menyadari bila pintu memiliki hati, maka pintu itu merefleksi dirinya.

Dalam rangka apa Sakuma- _Sensei_ mengajaknya makan malam? Karena punya kebanyakan bahan makanan? Memang Miyoshi makan sebanyak apa sampai itu perlu dihabiskan?

Karena hanya ada dirinya selain sunyi mengintili, sepasang mata coklat non-ekspresi menyoroti ruang tamu apartemen ini.

Seakan waktu terputar balik, dan ia bisa melihat dirinya berdiri seakan tak bisa bernapas karena tangan itu menangkup jemarinya; merampas napasnya; meraup perhatiannya dan tak melepaskannya.  

Karena pria itu menatapkan mata biru itu, yang selalu kelabu di memori fotografik Miyoshi, dan membuatnya mengingat yang harusnya telah ia lupa.

Karena warnanya seperti medula samudera yang menenggelamkan Miyoshi lagi, lagi, lagi dan seperti kemuning matahari, mengaburkan jejak untuknya meraih cahaya menggapai warna-warna lainnya. Merah. Coklat. Jingga. Marun. Apa pun.

Sesak.

Telah begitu lama. Mengapa baru setelah begitu lama. Terlalu lama.

_“Sulit ... untuk lupa rasanya.”_

 

Satu-satunya kemampuan yang tidak Miyoshi miliki, ironi terperihnya, adalah untuk lupa.

Bagaimana ia bisa lupa dari kata-kata itu nantinya—dari semua yang telah terjadi selama hari setak terhitung dedaun yang jatuh di tiap siklus gugurnya?

Kali ini, mungkin tidak diperuntukkan ranggasnya semua itu. Tak ada yang wajar dari semua sorot itu, perhatian dan kehangatan, dan tak sepantasnya tautan jemari  tidak didefinisi sebagai kolega kerja. Teman. Kenalan. Ataupun guru-murid.

Mungkin, sekali ini saja, ia tak salah sangka. Miyoshi bisa mencoba untuk tak mesti lagi melupa.

Langkahnya tak memvokal gema apa-apa, memacu langkah menuju pintu nomor satu. Miyoshi menyerap percakapan. Memelankan langkah dan napasnya tertahan, badannya menyamping untuk mengintip dari celah yang ada, melihat siapa saja yang sedang bicara.

Detik itu, langkahnya mati di balik pintu nomor sembilan.

Detak itu, untuk sekali itu saja, sesuatu entah apa seperti tak lagi bernyawa di balik kungkungan dada yang kehilangan udara.

Ajakan makan malam, ternyata tidak berarti apa-apa.

Kata-kata yang akan dikatakannya hilang makna, melayu digerus kakunya waktu.

Miyoshi tanpa suara menutup pintu, benar-benar tertutup. Jantungnya masih berdegup. Napas yang masih terhirup.

_Sepi._

Miyoshi menggeser pintu balkon. Keluar. Balkonnya berbalur salju. Merogoh saku, menarik keluar sebatang perlambang candu dan lighter yang tak juga beku. Api menyala. Api yang lain padam dalam dirinya.

Sepasang mata, menyala menatapnya.

Miyoshi mengerling ke asal suara. Mungkin tadi saat pintu apartemennya tak sempurna tertutup, Yoru menyelinap masuk.

Kalau ada saja kepercayaan seperti kepala sarden yang ia percayai, mungkin satu-satunya hanyalah bahwa kucing hitam adalah simbolisasi nasib buruk dan kesialan. Walau begitu, Miyoshi tak mendapati dirinya berminat mengusir si kucing. Nanti saja.

Menyimpan lighter ke sakunya lagi, Miyoshi menyakukan tangan, mengambil ponsel dan menelepon seseorang. Suara dering nada tunggu monoton untuknya, selaras betapa membosankan salju mengarak kota dengan putih monokrom. Senja kehilangan warna. Senja musim gugur yang meraja lebih baik, dan baiknya Miyoshi tidak usah mengingat baiknya lagi.

“Tolong sampaikan pada Yuuki-san, aku ingin bertemu dengannya.”

Yoru menggeliat, melingkarkan badan dan menghalangi wajah dengan lengan. Menetralisir dingin udara yang dihirupnya.

“Hmm. Aku sudah memutuskan.”

Dingin salju diusap panas asap yang terselip dari bibirnya.

“Sesukamu mau berasumsi apa, Hatano.”

Sambungan telepon diputus.

Miyoshi melirik tak suka pada kucing yang menggeliat bangun, mengeong lagi padanya. Duduk dengan pose semartabatnya kucing duduk, di balik kaca bening. Menatapnya. Bola mata kereleng yang berkilat akan hal-hal membuat kesal dan seolah ingin tahu.

 _Curiosity kills the cat,_ dan kebenaran pernyataan itu menyolidkan antipati Miyoshi terhadap kucing. Coba saja ia tidak ke pintu, tidak akan ada apa pun dalam dirinya yang terasa seperti baru saja dibunuh.

“Hari ini saja, kubiarkan kau di situ.” Miyoshi berhenti menatapi mamalia dengan bulu-bulu halus selegam malam yang mengingatkannya pada rambut seseorang.

Mana mungkin Miyoshi bertanya pada kucing bodoh itu.

 

Bagaimana caranya memori fotografik ini dapat melupakan kenyataan, seperti seseorang yang memiliki hatinya, berciuman dengan seseorang yang bukan dirinya? 

 

(Pintu nomor sembilan itu, akhirnya ditutup.) 


	15. Chapter 15

 

Sakuma menghela napas berat. Teramat penat.

Rasanya ia ingin memaki wanita itu datang tiba-tiba, yang ketika ia membuka ternyata bukan sesoerang yang diinginkannya berada di baliknya. Tidak mendadak, teman kencannya sudah menelepon—dan entah bagaimana orang mabuk bisa menghubungi nomor yang benar—mengabarkan kedatangannya ke apartemen, tapi Sakuma tak mengindahkannya.

Begitu ia membuka pintu, wanita itu tetiba saja berjinjit, menciumnya. Terseguk mabuk. Jatuh ke peluknya yang Sakuma tetap menahannya agar ia tak masuk ke apartemennya lagi. Mengikik manis nan miris di sela tangis, _ayo kita bercinta, Sakuma_.

Susah menolak orang mabuk yang tersengguk-sengguk pilu. Sakuma perlu melepaskan ciuman dan pelukan wanita ini yang merangkulnya. Memapahnya ke dalam apartemen, dan menahan wanita ini menelanjangi diri. Menangis. Menceracau. Mengapa Sakuma juga tak mau lagi dengannya, _mengapa lelaki yang telah pergi mesti kembali lagi_.

Sakuma tak mengerti, tapi ia menanti hingga wanita ini berhenti menangis. Dengan sabar menjelaskan bahwa ia memang tidak cinta padanya, dan mereka tidak bisa lagi _bercinta_ —dan dari mana cinta ketika hanya ada di ranjang saja. Dan harga diri lelakinya tak sudi jadi pelampiasan.

Begitu teman kencannya ini sudah lebih baik setelah segelas teh dan handuk kecil pinjaman dari Sakuma basah kuyup, wanita itu pilu mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Pada lelaki yang masih menguasai hatinya, juga pada Sakuma yang mengantarkannya ke halte bus terdekat dan memastikan ia duduk—tak terantuk apa pun.

Saat Sakuma berniat kembali ke apartemen, dia terdiam di pinggir pelataran parkir melihat sedan familiar itu—dengan Hatano yang menyupir dan Miyoshi persis di sebelahnya—melaju ke jalur bertumpuk salju.

Ponselnya menyenandung melodi email masuk.

Tak seperti tadi saat ditelponi berkali-kali, Sakuma membukanya kendati ia tahu pasti apa isinya.

Penolakan sopan atas ajakan makan malamnya. Dari Miyoshi.

 

_–tapi,_

_mengapa rasanya penolakan ini lebih dari sekadar penoalakan atas ajakan makan malam?_

 

*

 

“Minggu ini, adalah minggu terakhir saya mengajar di universitas. Hari terakhir saya mengajar kalian.”

Para mahasiswa yang telah siap tempur dengan pena dan catatan, pena mereka tergantung di udara. Ada juga yang jatuh seketika, perlahan-lahan, dan tergenggam kaku, mendengar sapa pengganti selamat pagi memilukan dari asdos kesayangan mereka.

Dan bukan hanya mereka, Sakuma yang telah melangkah sembilan kaki di depannya juga sama syoknya.

Sakuma berbalik untuk menghadap pada Miyoshi yang melewatinya, naik ke mimbar ajar, menatapi satu per satu mahasiswa yang masih ternganga mencerna dan tak percaya dengan berita itu.

Sebuah kursi berderit. Mahasiswa favorit Miyoshi seperti nyaris menjerit. 

“Ta-tapi bukannya ... masih ada satu setengah bulan lagi?”

“Benar! Sebentar lagi juga kami ujian tengah semester!” seru pemuda yang waktu di awal pernah tanya apa Miyoshi punya pacar atau tidak.

Miyoshi tersenyum ramah seolah yang ia umumkan bukanlah hal menyakitkan. “Tentu saja, ya. Tapi saya sudah punya pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan, dan kali ini ada tugas yang saya perlu dinas keluar kota dalam waktu lama.”

_Dinas?_

_Keluar kota?_

_Waktu lama?_

Kata-kata itu menginjak-injak benak (hati) Sakuma. Bohong. Tentu saja bohong, tapi tidak juga, mengingat Miyoshi sejatinya berprofesi sebagai mata-mata—dan mungkin dinas keluar kota dalam waktu lama adalah dia pergi untuk memata-matai ke luar negeri yang tidak dispesifikasi jangka waktu pastinya hingga dia akan kembali ke Jepang nanti.   


 “Sayang bila kalian tidak bisa belajar dengan benar hanya karena saya tidak ada. Jadi, nanti kalian akan belajar lagi dan ujian dengan Sakuma-Sensei.”

Sakuma mematri siluet Miyoshi yang kian fana begitu kilat di mata coklat melunak melihat murid-murid terhenyak.  Beberapa mahasiswi mulai terisak. Ada juga yang masih bingung, ada yang mematung.

“Sesuai kata-kata saya waktu itu, siapa pun dapat stempel terbanyak, bisa minta hadiah sesuka mereka sesuai dengan ketentuan yang tegaskan. Sekarang, silakan kalian hitung di buku catatan kalian yang warna merah itu, berapa poin—cap stempel—yang kalian dapatkan.”

Miyoshi membuka tas kerja, mengeluarkan bundel penuh tugas-tugas dan jurnalnya yang berisi catatan nilai murid-murid. Mencari di antara berkasnya, hingga ia menarik sebuah map coklat.

“Dalam map ini, saya sudah menghitung catatan poin yang kalian dapatkan yang ada di saya. Nanti begitu saya mengabsen kalian, sebutkan berapa poin yang kalian dapatkan agar bisa diakumulasi dengan poin yang telah saya hitung.”

Rasanya ia merayap ke meja dosen, terhempas ke sana, dan Sakuma duduk menatapi anak-anak berwajah setengah mati suri—dengan kekecewaan mendalam, kehilangan hingga hati begitu patah—lunglai menghitung poin-poin yang tak ada artinya. Tak ada yang sanggup tersenyum menatap senyum lucu chibi si asdos yang entah berapa banyaknya di setiap buku bersampul merah.

Realita baru menyakiti  ketika harus merelakan seseorang pergi dari hidup mereka, singgah sebentar saja untuk meninggalkan kesan tak terlupakan, tapi tak ada untuk mengiringi mereka selamanya.   

“Satu lagi.”

Ini pertama kali untuk Miyoshi, ditatap senanar itu oleh begitu banyak mata yang masih begitu lugu.

“Tulis di selembar kertas, pesan dan kesan kalian setelah diajar oleh saya,” kata Miyoshi dengan suara yang halus—membuat semua terbius sakitnya kehilangannya, “mau tulis sajak, puisi, lagu, menulis apa saja ... memberikan saya apa pun, terserah pada kalian.”

Seperti biasa, Miyoshi duduk di kursi di dekat mimbar ajar. Menatapi murid-murid yang biasanya jadi seperti anak-anak, primitif menyenangi belajar bersamanya, tampak serius dan lebih banyak susah fokus menghitung lalu menulis di selembar kertas penuh sampai bolak-balik untuknya. Seakan mereka patah hati, dan itulah yang mendewasakan mereka.  

Satu jam kuliah terlewati. Miyoshi mengeluarkan buku absen dan mulai mengabsen setiap mahasiswa yang ada satu per satu, mereka diminta menyahutkan kehadiran dan poin yang mereka dapatkan. Terus begitu hingga semuanya selesai, dan Miyoshi tidak perlu melihat dua kali untuk ingat siapa yang dapat poin terbanyak.

Tak sesuai dugaan, yang dapat poin terbanyak bukan mahasiswa calon Ekonom itu.

Seorang mahasiswi, yang ternyata adalah murid nomor satu menerima tulisan pujian di buku merahnya, yang persisten mengulang lima kali ujian tes individu dengan Miyoshi, dan persisten menanyakan kencan padanya, yang kini tersedu bisu tak mampu berkata apa-apa, tertunduk  sekalipun seluruh tepuk tangan yang Miyoshi minta itu hanya untuknya.

Miyoshi turun dari mimbar ajar untuk menghampirinya. Lembut menepuk kepalanya. “Terima kasih sudah belajar dengan benar bersamaku selama ini, Akemi-san.”

Tak ada satu pun yang mendesis iri atau protes ketika Miyoshi mengangkat tangan yang menangkup wajah menangis itu, gesturnya lembut saat memeluk gadis yang tertunduk malu karena menangis. 

“Jadi mau kencan denganku?” tanya Miyoshi dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat terdengar geli. 

Gadis itu terseguk, balas memeluk Miyoshi, dan menggerutu pilu, “Tidak, nanti saya malah tidak bisa lupa Miyoshi-san.”

“Tapi, aku ada untuk tidak kau—kalian—lupakan,” kilah Miyoshi, sengaja lagi nadanya jenaka yang dewasa, seolah ia amatlah tersinggung dengan perkataan mahasiswi itu, yang menuai tawa setengah hati dari para mahasiswa dan gadis itu tersedak tawa pun tangisnya. “Jadi, apa yang kau mau?”

Mahasiswi bernama Akemi itu berpikir sejenak. Sampai sorak-sorai dan lengkingan yang membuyar semua duka itu ialah akhirnya muncul jeritan iri karena Miyoshi masih memelukinya. Akemi tertawa dan bilang, dia sudah berjuang belajar keras untuk mendapatkan semua ini.

Mahasiswi itu melepaskan pelukannya dari Miyoshi. Menatap dengan tatap yang rasanya membuat Miyoshi bercermin pada dirinya sendiri sembilan tahun silam. Namun si mahasiswi adalah gadis yang beranjak dewasa, dan takkan seberani itu untuk mengungkapkan.

“Saya ingin ... Miyoshi-san hidup.”

Miyoshi tertegun. Mengerjapkan mata. Merasa salah dengar. “Apa aku terlihat mati bagimu?”

 _Terakhir kali misi, kau nyaris mati, Miyoshi._ Seseorang yang membatu di meja dosen membungkam kata-kata dalam hatinya sendiri, meski seperih ini.

“Bukan begitu. Saya belum selesai bicara,“ Akemi horror menatapnya, melirih sedemikian perih, “saya sama sekali tidak ingin itu.”

Miyoshi menantinya dengan sabar mengucapkan apa yang mahasiswi terbaik dan paling gigih usaha belajarnya ini inginkan.

“Maksud saya, hidup ... baik-baik saja. Sukses. Bahagia. Selalu tersenyum seperti ini, yang membuat orang lain juga ikut tersenyum.”

Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Ada alir yang meleleh pelan di pipi, cepat-cepat diseka olehnya.

“Dan saya juga ingin bilang, terima kasih sudah ke mari, mengajari kami ... belajar yang benar—bahwa belajar bukan untuk dapat nilai bagus tapi memahami, menerapkan, dan memaknai apa yang kami pelajari.

“Terima kasih sudah mengajari kami, bahwa ujian itu bukan patokan untuk seberapa tinggi nilai yang kami dapatkan, tapi ujian adalah menguji seberapa banyak kemajuan yang telah kami buat untuk berubah dan berusaha memahami segala sesuatu yang diajarkan dengan lebih baik.”

Miyoshi memang mendengarkan gadis ini di sela sedan yang mati-matian ditahan, ia mendengar cekatan dari mahasiswa-mahasiswi lainnya. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa. Lucu, lucu sekali dan mungkin ia mati tertawa.

Bahwa ketika mempertaruhkan hidup-matinya untuk orang nomor satu di negeri ini, ia malah dicacimaki. Ia akan dihukum mati. Apresiasi yang kemudian untuknya tak lagi jadi berarti.

Gadis ini, semua mahasiswa dalam ruangan ini, hanyalah remaja beranjak dewasa yang beberapa masih naif dan begitu lugu. Namun justru dari merekalah, penghargaan—karena bahkan semua kata-kata yang sekiranya mewakili perasaan murid-muridnya teriring ruah airmata—disampaikan padanya.

Padahal pekerjaannya sebagai asdos juga hanya rekayasa dari sang rektor, bukanlah apa-apa. Tidak murni berniat mengajari mereka. Tidak seperti ketika menjadi mata-mata, yang Miyoshi berdedikasi tinggi untuk menuntaskan misinya.

“Miyoshi-san, terima kasih sudah memberi inspirasi, mengubah pandangan kami untuk melihat dunia lebih dekat dan tidak percaya begitu saja apa yang pertama kali tiba di mata, sehingga ...” Dia berusaha menghapus airmata, tapi tak terhenti, “se-sehingga ... kami bisa menulis dan berkarya sampai seperti ini.”

Senyum Miyoshi menyurut, walaupun tatapannya melembut. Dia mengangguk, senantiasa memautnya. 

Lebih banyak lagi hujan yang rerintik dari ujung dagu ke lantai yang dari dulu selalu bisu.

“Kalau kami kelulusan, semoga Miyoshi-san bisa datang. Semoga Miyoshi-san tidak lupa pada kami juga ... dan—“

“Permintaanmu banyak sekali,” gurau Miyoshi untuk menghiburnya, tertawa pelan. Ditatapnya gadis itu dalam-dalam. “Kau harusnya meminta untuk dirimu sendiri, bukan untukku.”

“Tapi ...” Gadis itu menggigit bibir, “... saya tidak tahu harus minta apa...”

Mengetahui mahasiswi itu tidak bisa banyak bicara lagi, derit kursi bergeser ketika Miyoshi memutuskan untuk memeluk gadis yang hatinya meranggas—dan kalau saja gadis ini berani mengungkapkan maka perasaannya pasti kandas.

Mahasiswa favorit Miyoshi, bersikeras mengusir ketakutannya, lantas berinisiatif mengusulkan yang terlintas di pikirannya.

“Bagaimana kalau foto kenang-kenangan terakhir kali dengan Miyoshi-san? Satu untuk kelas kita, dan nanti kita bicarakan juga dengan kelas lainnya yang diajar Miyoshi-san untuk foto bersama.”

Semua kepala tertoleh padanya.

Mahasiswi itu melepaskan Miyoshi lebih dulu. Dia menganggukkan kepala kuat-kuat. Semua murid-murid bangkit. Si pemuda yang melayangkan pertanyaan membuat semua orang salah sangka karena dikira naksir Miyoshi itu berseru, “Bagaimana kalau punggung tangan kanan kita dicap stempel poin, nanti pas foto diacungkan sama-sama?!”

Usulan dianggap brillian itu disambut dengan persetujuan yang menghujan dari segala arah. 

Miyoshi tertawa geli—teramat geli hingga matanya menyipit—dan mengujar bahwa ia masih punya beberapa kelas lagi untuk dihampiri, mereka tidak berpisah saat itu juga. Dan oh, tentu saja, ia senang tanda klaim itu akan ada begitu banyak, tersenyum menggemaskan bersama murid-muridnya yang paling pertama untuk jadi kenangan manis mereka semua.

Untuk kali itu saja, Sakuma melihat coklat yang biasanya dibawa Miyoshi untuk mahasiswa atau mahasiswi terbaik satu kelas, diberikan Miyoshi secara cuma-cuma pada murid-murid. Seakan secercah sinar matahari mengakar pelan di tatapan Miyoshi saat mengamati muridnya saling menyuapi dan berbagi pemberiannya.

Namun Miyoshi tak pernah lupa, selalu ada satu coklat untuk Sakuma, yang bagi Sakuma itu adalah selalu dan hanya untuk mereka bagi berdua. Miyoshi berdiri di sisinya, sama-sama bersandar pada dinding dan kusen jendela yang dicengkeram rendahnya derajat temperatur hari itu.

Sakuma menelan pahit-manis dan sepat tersisa di lidahnya saat berkata, “Murid-muridku menyukaimu.” Hirupan perlahan yang dingin memberatkannya. “... mereka menyayangimu, Miyoshi.” –dan seharusnya ia tak merasa bahwa murid-murid hanyalah alasan baginya.

Miyoshi menawarkan sepotong coklat terakhir yang Sakuma tolak—karena rasanya terlalu satir untuk hatinya, mengulum coklat itu sesaat, ekspresif ketika menatapi mahasiswa-mahasiswinya yang ramai mendiskusikan rencana mereka entah apa untuk dirinya.

Ya, yang Sakuma maksudkan tentu saja murid-murid, siapa lagi. Harusnya ia beli coklat almond lagi saja seperti biasa, jadi Miyoshi juga akan merasa ruang dalam pencecapnya biasa saja saat menanggap sopan tanpa minat pada Sakuma—yang bagi Sakuma seolah Miyoshi telah mengatakannya berkali-kali hingga terngiang tak terlupa juga. 

“Syukurlah.”

 

 _Dan mengapa harus_ dark chocolate _yang manis-pahit tanpa isi sama sekali untuk sebatang coklat terakhir kali?_

 

*

 

Situasi itu terjadi berkali-kali. Bahkan setelah Miyoshi menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri sebagai asisten dosen pada Sakuma, yang tentunya telah disetujui rektor universitas. Sakuma baru menyadari satu hal, bahwa Miyoshi di situ, berusia semuda mahasiswa semester tua pada usianya—padahal Miyoshi jelas lebih tua dari mereka.

Pasti Yuuki berperan dalam hal ini.  Mungkin ia ingin mengajarkan sesuatu pada Miyoshi dengan cara seperti ini, bahkan mungkin Sakuma juga. Entah apa yang hendak disampaikannya secara implisit pada Miyoshi, tapi Sakuma akhirnya mengerti mengapa Yuuki menjadikan Miyoshi sebagai asisten dosen untuknya.

Antara kinerja Sakuma tak sebrillian dulu, atau inilah cara Yuuki untuk mengembalikan semangat mengajar pada Sakuma melalui Miyoshi. Makanya anak-anak yang jadi media mereka untuk memahami hal ini.

Mungkin hati manusia pada dasarnya memang murni. Apalagi murid-murid yang masih lugu. Mereka gigih mengorganisir acara sendiri, menyebar informasi tentang memento mori itu, beberapa mencari lokasi foto yang bagus dan muat menampang orang banyak. Jangan di taman, tak ada yang niat mati beku, tapi toh akhirnya mereka melakukannya di sana juga.

Tiga hari ke depan. Sakuma merasa Miyoshi ditarik menjauh darinya.

Pagi, lagi-lagi sudah berangkat. Seharian di kampus, tak ada momen di mana Miyoshi tidak dikelilingi murid-muridnya. Sorenya, berpamitan pada teman-teman sesama asisten dosen dan staff pengajar lain yang ia kenal. Malamnya, Miyoshi mungkin tidak pulang ke apartemennya.

Kecuali jika memang Miyoshi menghindarinya, yang alam secara naluriah bersekutu, dan kian menjauhkan mereka berdua. Astaga, apakah ajakan malam berdua membuatnya begitu trauma?

Hari keempat, ketika jemari matahari memayungi salju yang merengkuh taman, menggigil tapi bersemangat, kehebohan mereka menarik perhatian khalayak karena ramai-ramai berbaur di sana untuk foto bersama dengan guru kesayangan mereka itu.

Sakuma yang diminta memfoto, tersenyum sebisanya melihat begitu banyak tanda klaim. Memang mungkin Miyoshi telah mengklaim hati mereka semua, baik dengan atau tanpa stempel chibi-nya yang cemerlang dan tersenyum riang di tangan-tangan maupun buku-buku merah yang dibawa untuk foto bersama.

“Sakuma-Sensei,” Mahasiswa ekonom itu tersenyum ragu, melirik ke arah Miyoshi yang sedang mengobrol dengan yang lain, dan padanya lagi, “ayo foto bersama kami dan Miyoshi-san juga.”

Sebelum Sakuma sempat mengelak, mahasiswa dari fakultas lain pun yang bahkan tidak pernah diajar Miyoshi maupun dirinya, berempati dan turut dalam euforia ini dengan menggantikan Sakuma mengambilkan foto.

“Sakuma-Sensei, kemarikan tangan Anda.”

“Untuk apa?”

Akemi memegang tangan kanan Sakuma, membubuhkan stempel chibi Miyoshi dengan stempel semerah mapple di penghujung musim kala mereka pertama bertemu dengan Miyoshi, lalu tersenyum manis. “Kompakan dengan kami.”

Sakuma tertawa kecil. Toh, cakupan dalam semua klaim itu tidak menjadikannya pengecualian. Dibiarkannya murid-muridnya menggiringnya ke titik sentral kamera, di mana Miyoshi telah berdiri dari tadi di sana dan posisi foto mereka masih disesuaikan. Mendadak Sakuma teringat buku tahunan mahasiswa.

Bedanya, ia merasa bangga setiap akan melepas mahasiswa-mahasiswi itu untuk menyelam ke lubuk komunitas sosial kemasyarakatan. Perpisahan ini terlalu mengharukan untuk menjadi menyedihkan. Harusnya ia merasa seperti biasa, tidak merasa ia tak ingin ada di sana—juga Miyoshi mungkin lebih baik ikut dengannya saja.

“Jadi cuma kau yang tidak berstempel,” ucap Sakuma, setenang yang ia biasa, tepat dekat sisi kepala Miyoshi yang masih lurus menatap ke depan dengan kedua punggung tangan bersih.

“Saya pengklaimnya.” Miyoshi memulas senyum ala kadarnya, mengkhidmati celoteh murid-murid yang lebih hangat dari sayunya matahari menyinari mereka hari ini, menyembunyikan lirikan pada punggung tangan kanan Sakuma.

Aba-aba.

Satu.

Dua.

Ti—

_“CUT!”_

Semua orang hampir tumbang. Aduh, makhluk pembuat drama itu, padahal mereka sudah pasang pose dan senyum paling keren sebisa-bisanya.

Pemuda itu berseru pilu, “Kita harus teriak apa?!”

_“CHEESE. DEFINITELY CHEESE.”_

_“Cheesy.”_

Sakuma yang menikmati kekisruhan pertentangan pendapat hanya karena hal sepele itu bergumam, “Klise.”

Tawa Miyoshi tipis, melodis, magis memenuhi ruang pendengaran Sakuma—dan suara tawanya saja yang ingin Sakuma dengar.

“Bagaimana kalau kita berseru, _“MIYOSHIII!”_ saja?!”

Akemi mendesah, kata-katanya membuah tawa dari semuanya,  “Tuhan, terima kasih karena telah menumbuhkan otak di kepala Hiro.”

“Oi, aku sudah kali memberi usulan bagus dua kali, ‘kan?!” cengir pemuda bernama Hiro itu.

Mungkin yang membuat Miyoshi bisa tertawa, sedikit lepas daripada ketentuan seharusnya seorang agen rahasia bersikap, adalah wajah Sakuma yang menengadah ke langit dan menggumamkan namanya beberapa kali karena dikritik kritis oleh murid-murid mereka agar Sakuma—notabene dosen asli—tidak pasang wajah konstipasi. _Semua ini demi Miyoshi-_ san _, Sakuma-_ Sensei _!_

“Satu ...”

“Dua ...”

Namanya sang asisten dosen yang paling utopis dijeritkan murid-murid, seseantero universitas, menggema sekolong langit, bermuara ke cakrawala.

 

Mereka terlalu lugu untuk tahu, itu wajah sang guru asli setengah mati menahan keberatan di hati memikirkan Miyoshi mesti pergi.

 

*

 

Miyoshi tahu, Sakuma yang dipanggil kemudian oleh Yuuki setelah dijemput oleh Amari, pasti berhubungan dengan maha guru para mata-mata itu telah tahu bahwa D-Kikan memberikan tahu identitas asli mereka dan apa saja yang bisa Sakuma tahu.

“Wah, kau dapat sangat banyak s _urat cinta_.”

Mendengar ucapan salut nan takjub yang tulus dari Tazaki yang membantunya merapikan barang-barang di apartemen, Miyoshi tertawa dengan nada bangga yang arogan dan bagi orang tak benar-benar mengenalnya seolah seperti biasa saja.

“Mau kaubuang?” tanya Hatano tanpa dosa.

“Coba baca yang ini, Hatano-san.” Jitsui menyerahkan selembar kertas bertuliskan kanji yang di pojok atasnya, ada gambar stempel termengerikan bagi mereka yang pernah ada di bumi ini.

“Mana, mana ...” Hatano mengambil kertas dari Jitsui, keningnya berkerut dan memincing tajam mengetahui Jitsui pasti punya intensi lain mengapa ia yang membacakan, _“Miyoshi-san, kau sangat tampan, senyummu yang seperti guguran mapple di musim gugur menabur warna di duniaku yang suram_ —tsk.“

Jitsui menyerahkan lembaran lain pada Hatano yang menjejalkan kertas itu kembali padanya, tertawa kecil menikmati reaksi Hatano.

 _“Kepada Miyoshi-san, terima kasih pernah landing di hidupku. Meskipun kau take-off dari hatiku,_ _kudoakan semoga kau selalu jaya_ —astaga. Apa ini. _APA. INI._ ” Hatano membanting kertas itu masuk kardus.

Kalau X bisa jadi ekspresi, itulah wajah Odagiri sekarang. “Kekreatifannya luar biasa ... absurd.”

Miyoshi dengan tawa guilty pleasure, terkekeh, “Kau tahu, mahasiswa itu waktu pertama menuliskan patah hati dengan analogi Penguins Madascar yang _crash-landing_. Mungkin dia ingin jadi pilot. Pikirannya benar-benar _out of the box_.”

Jitsui terkekeh. “Yang kata Sakuma-san berhasil membuat puluhan mahasiswa meneriakkan namamu saat foto?”

“Buang atau robek atau bakar saja semua itu, Hatano. Cepat.” Kaminaga meraih bingkai foto yang ada di nakas dekat tempat tidur Miyoshi. Dia mengerang keras-keras. “Oh, astaga. Semuanya diklaim dan diperdaya  Miyoshi.”

“Berani lakukan itu, hidup kalian akan menerima banyak ujian.“ Ancaman implisit bahwa Miyoshi pasti menerakakan dunia mereka.

Miyoshi mengambil bingkai itu, sebingkai foto yang diberikan oleh semua murid-muridnya tepat pasca sesi foto setengah jam kemudian—dia masih disibukkan dengan foto grup kecil dan individu, mungkin pengalihan karena mahasiswa yang memfoto ini lari untuk mencetak foto ini lalu membingkaikannya dengan pigura simple-modern nan minimalis yang elegan.  


Jika ia tahu ini akan terjadi dan akan diberi foto seperti ini, Miyoshi ingin meminta untuk tak perlu dibingkai—biar nanti memento mori ini dirinya saja yang membingkai. Karena sehelai daun musim gugur di pojok kiri bawah itu menohok, akan pertemuan dan hitungan hari-hari bersama seseorang  yang sayang ia tak punya kemampuan untuk melupakan.  

Yang sudah tak lagi jadi guru, mengelus sekilas foto dimana murid-muridnya tersenyum manis—antara tawa dan airmata menyerukan namanya, dan ketika ibujarinya menyentuh sosok seseorang, senyum tinggal di bibirnya saja.

“Menurutku, foto ini: _The Epitome of Crimson Leaves._ ” Tazaki menyunggung senyum tulus, untuk mengalihkan perhatian Miyoshi.

“Apa Crimson Leaves ada artinya?” tanya Odagiri heran.

Sebelum Kaminaga buka mulut, tangan Jitsui lebih dulu membungkamnya, dan Hatano memutar bola mata. “Jangan dengarkan Kaminaga. Dia akan bilang, _Crimson Leaves_ artinya perasaan yang berguguran.”

Miyoshi mendesah, geli masih melekati pipi. Masa usaha murid-muridnya dan apresiasi tertinggi mereka untuknya artinya guguran dedaunan. Dia menoleh pada Tazaki yang ikut meyentuh bingkai foto itu. “Apa artinya?”

“Ini metafora.” Sepintas mata Tazaki jatuh pada sepasang pria yang jadi titik sentral foto, menyerahkan foto itu ke dekat dada—detakan kehidupan—Miyoshi. Berpura-pura tak menyadari jemari Miyoshi terhenti pada sosok siapa. “Kurasa tidak penting untukmu tahu.”

Miyoshi menatapnya sejenak, mencoba mengeja apa saja yang berlintasan di benak Tazaki tapi memutuskan untuk membiarkan. Tazaki pengertian, dan Miyoshi tak merasa ia perlu beralasan apalagi menjelaskan.

“Foto ini masuk ke koperku. Kertas-kertas itu, Hatano, kemarikan—terima kasih.” Miyoshi segera menaruh bingkai foto itu dalam kopernya yang masih terbuka, _bundle_ _surat cinta_ dari murid-murid masuk ke ransel jinjingnya. Mengulum senyum, yang ia tahu semua juga tahu itu hanyalah tipu, tapi tak ada yang mengomentarinya. “Yang lainnya, tolong taruh saja di kamar asramaku.”

Kaminaga menoleh padanya. “Kau sudah selesai baca semua suratnya?”

“Belum.” Miyoshi dibantu oleh Fukumoto yang selesai menjejalkan bekal makanan kering dan teh apel kayu manis favoritnya, menutup kopernya yang agak terlalu penuh.

“Kau mau pulang ke asrama kita dulu sebelum berangkat ke bandara, besok?” tanya Odagiri, memasukkan sebotol air mineral ke ransel Miyoshi, di sisi _passport_ palsu barunya.

“Ya.” Miyoshi lalu mengangguk pada Fukumoto, sebagai terima kasih karena sudah membantunya.  

Beberapa dari mereka bertatapan, hingga akhirnya melabuh pandang pada Jitsui yang menghela napas singkat—kalau sudah begini saja mereka menyerahkannya padanya.

“Miyoshi-san, kau tidak pamit pada Sakuma-san?”

Miyoshi beralih menutup resleting ranselnya, menjawab tanpa menatap, “Setelah dia pulang nanti, aku pamit padanya, dan aku akan ikut dengan kalian pulang ke asrama.” Senyumnya timbul, tapi sorot brilliannya tumpul. “Kita jarang punya waktu bersama.”

Hatano berpaling, ia tidak hendak dan tidak lihai dengan semua hal sentimentil. Tazaki yang memahaminya, memandang punggung Miyoshi. “Jarang, tapi masih terkadang. Kalau Sakuma-san—“

Samar terdengar dengusan ketika Miyoshi menyela, “Selama kalian masih berhubungan dengannya, aku juga pasti begitu.”

“Tapi kami bisa mengunjungimu di posmu nanti, Sakuma-san tidak,” Odagiri turut serta membela.

“Misimu bukan sebulan-dua bulan saja, Miyoshi,” kata Kaminaga, tidak menjadi diri matahari karena hanya akan menambah kesah yang tak pernah tampak dan mungkin memang tak ada. “Kau tinggal di sini, sekali lagi malam ini pun, tidak apa—“

Suara sedingin angin yang mengirik-kirik mereka dari celah pintu balkon yang terbuka, bernada final, “Aku pulang ke asrama.” Senyumnya tumbuh, kontra dengan kesan serapuh ranggas ranting di luar sana. “Sudah lama kita tidak bersama.”

Hatano menendang pelan kaki Miyoshi. Mendecih, “Keras kepala.”

“Apa kalian bisa main gunting-batu-kertas dan yang kalah, melakukan sesuatu untukku? Murid-muridku saja melakukan sesuatu untukku.”

“Kau berani bayar pakai apa, hm?”

“Apa tinggal di markas dan tak berpenghasilan jadi membuatmu materialistis begini, Hatano?”  

“Tsk. Sudahlah, kau mau pulang atau mau apa, terserah.”

Dan memang Miyoshi tidak pernah mengenal rumah, setidaknya tidak lagi untuk apartemen nomor sembilan dan tetangga depan apartemennya, selain dengan tujuh pemuda yang menjadi objek rivalitas dan paling mendekati sebagai epitoma keluarga yang Miyoshi tak merasa dirinya pernah punya.

 

*

 

Luar-dalam.

Jiwa-raga.

_“... saya adalah guru.”_

Mana pernah terbayangkan dalam benak Sakuma, apa yang merasuki Yuuki menawarinya untuk direkrut sebagai mata-mata D-Kikan. Pantas waktu itu seorang murid pertamanya bilang, bahwa pasti ada alasan mengapa Yuuki tidak pernah membuat Sakuma jauh-jauh darinya.

Mungkin ia harus mengundurkan diri dari universitas itu dan cari tempat mengajar baru.  Namun dugaannya yang pertama juga benar, Miyoshi memang sengaja dikirimkan untuk membangkitkan lagi semangatnya mengajar jika dia menolak tawaran Yuuki sebagai mata-mata suatu hari nanti—yang tepatnya hari ini.

Dalam situasi apa pun, Yuuki selalu menang.

Ini karena ia tidak bisa hidup seperti manusia yang tak manusiawi—seperti murid-muridnya di kelas 2-D—dan bukan karena tidak akan diapresiasi, tapi Sakuma tidak mau jadi seseorang yang tunduk dalam cengkeraman pemerintah yang akan mengeksploitasi kemampuannya. Lagi, seperti murid-murid pertamanya.

Namun kalaupun itulah yang murid-muridnya itu inginkan, memilih jalan untuk mewujudkan cita-cita mereka melalui jalur yang terjal dan curam bertabur kerikil dan menjajal duri, dia tak bisa memaksa mereka untuk melepaskannya—karena ia sendiri tak pernah membuat mereka leluasa merentangkan sayap talenta mereka selepas-bebasnya.

Yuuki seorang saja yang bisa, _bukan_ dirinya.

Yang kebetulan sedang dipikirkan  Sakuma, mereka bersandar di dalam sebuah mobil mini bus yang jendelanya terbuka. Asap rokok melesap ke lubuk buih putih di pelataran parkir apartemennya.

Sekeluarnya Sakuma dari mobil, Hatano dan Jitsui segera masuk ke kursi penumpang—benar-benar seperti bos tapi berbadan kecil, kelakar Amari. Dia habis disambit keduanya.

“Mengapa kalian di sini?”

Fukumoto yang menyupiri satu lagi mobil  menunjuk ke arah bagasi. “Mengambil barang-barang Miyoshi.”

Sakuma terdiam. Mata meredup di antara semayup jatuhnya salju dan api yang melahap mulut batang nikotin itu. “Jadi benar, Miyoshi pergi untuk misi.”

Odagiri sajalah yang mau mengangguk dan perlahan mengatakan, “Dia sudah menunggumu di atas, Sakuma-san.”

Sakuma mengangguk. Tersenyum pada pemuda-pemuda yang menggaris senyum tipis padanya. Kontra terjadi, seperti ia merasa langkahnya melayang kendati sedemikian berat seakan dibebat beban tak kasat mata, tapi tetap melangkah juga untuk menemui yang jadi sebab langkahnya seberat ini.

Sesampainya di lantai apartemennya, dilihatnya Miyoshi bersandar di pintu nomor sembilan dan memandang ke arahnya datang. Yoru meringkuk di kaki pintu apartemennya.

“Miyoshi ...”

Mata itu mengerling padanya—yang sedari tadi tidak sudi pintu nomor satu itu. “Sakuma-Sensei.”

“Kudengar dari Amari, kau dan yang lain berangkat besok,” ucap Sakuma datar, “ganti Amari dan Odagiri yang libur.”  

Miyoshi menatapi mata biru redup itu. “Ya.”

Sakuma juga tak melepas tatapnya. “Bukannya masih ada besok?”

Dahi Miyoshi sedikit berkerut. “Maksud Anda?”

“Kau berangkat besok, jadi—“

“Memang besok saya berangkat ke bandara, tapi malam ini saya pulang ke asrama D-Kikan,” potong Miyoshi, ekspresi pasif.

Sorot mata biru tua itu menurun perlahan-lahan, menemui lantai yang mendesis halo dengan dinginnya yang tak mereka rasakan karena kaki beralaskan sepatu.

Baru besok, dan saat ini segalanya terasa tersendat.

_Perpisahan._

_Akhir._

_Ketiadaan._

“Sakuma-Sensei.”

Miyoshi melepas sandaran dari pintu bernomor sembilan, menghadap persis Sakuma, dan membungkuk untuk sesaat. Menegak, menegar kembali dan ia menatap Sakuma tanpa memperlihatkan emosi sesungguhnya sekalipun menyunggingkan senyum.

“Terima kasih sudah menjadi tetangga, yang ... sangat baik.”

“Bilang saja, merawatmu waktu itu dan menemanimu selama kau di sini,” desah Sakuma. Dia menggeleng, lamban. Berat berujar, “aku _tidak merasa_ begitu.”

Miyoshi meliuk lekuk mulutnya. “Saya tahu.”

“Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih, karena kau ...” Memusnahkan kebosanan dan memperbaharui rasa cintanya pada mengajar? Apa? Menjadi asisten dosennya? Mengenyah sepi dari hidupnya? Tersenyum untuknya? Membuatnya merasa diapresiasi? “... _kau tahu._ ”

Ya, Miyoshi pasti tahu.  

Miyoshi mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman dengannya. “Terima kasih kembali.”

Sakuma menyambut tangannya. Menjabat erat. Mengangguk. Tangannya tidak sehangat waktu pemiliknya terbaring sekarat. “Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?”

“Mungkin, kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa.” Miyoshi mengangkat bahu. Pandangannya tak seringan senyumnya. “Saya permisi, Sakuma-Sensei.”

Terlepas begitu saja.

Mereka tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Entah karena Miyoshi tidak ingin, atau memang tahu Sakuma benci mendengarnya.

Tatapan Miyoshi yang tinggal di mata Sakuma, hanya sedetik lebih lama, dan Miyoshi beranjak. Untuk selamanya.

“Miyoshi.”

Yang ujung-ujung jemari dinginnya ditarik, sepasang mata coklat sesaat membesar sebelum menyusut dalam ketiadaan perasaan dalam tatapan.

Miyoshi tidak menoleh.

“Makan malam denganku,” pinta Sakuma, serak yang pelan dan dibebat berat, “Sekali lagi saja.”

Genggaman tangan Sakuma mengerat di ujung-ujung jarinya. Tatapan merambat pada Miyoshi yang masih memunggunginya.

“Setelah itu, kau bisa pulang ke asrama D-Kikan dan bersama yang lain. Aku akan mengantarkanmu, kalau perlu, atau kau bisa minta jemput yang lain.” Sakuma menghirup napas yang tak terasa dan mungkin memang hampir tak tersisa dalam dirinya.

Mata ketiga, memata-matai mereka. Yoru duduk di depan pintu, telinganya bergerak-gerak mendengar bunyi klakson panjang sekali pendek sekali, derum mobil yang lalu menjauh.

Helaan napas.

Miyoshi mendengar isyarat itu. Dasar mereka. Mata-mata memang tak bisa dipercaya. Mereka selalu berkhianat.

“Makan malam saja tidak masalah.”

Ditemuinya mata yang begitu biru, seperti muka laut diusapi jemari matahari di antara jaring-jaring awan.

Untuk terakhir kali saja.

“Sakuma-Sensei yang masak, saya tinggal makan saja, ‘kan?”

“Ya.” Secarik tipis senyum Miyoshi mengembalikan udara, napas, apa pun yang seperti kehidupan kembali pada Sakuma. “Tapi karena kau sudah mengembalikan kunci apartemen sewamu, kita makan saja di apartemenku.”

Senyum yang menipis begitu mengetahui dia harus masuk ke apartemen Sakuma, yang selama ini ia mengukuhkan pikiran untuk tidak menjejakan kaki ke dalamnya lagi. Untuk selamanya.  Dan untuk apa tercipta kata abadi, jika dalam kehidupan ini begitu banyak terisi komponen-komponen yang sama sekali tak abadi?

Miyoshi perlahan menarik tangannya—kelima jarinya yang seperti jari-jari sehelai daun mapple—dari genggaman Sakuma. Karena jarinya (hatinya) bukanlah sehelai daun yang dapat dipilin, digenggam, diremuk(redamkan)kan untuk melayu dalam genggaman Sakuma.

Sakuma memunggunginya lebih dulu—karena rupa kecewa ini seharusnya tak ada, perih menghapuskan pikiran penolakan Miyoshi atas tautan tangan, kemudian membukakan pintu dan mempersilakannya. Luput untuk tahu dan mengerti senyum ironi Miyoshi menatapi punggungnya.

“Masuklah, Miyoshi.”

Mungkin pintu nomor satu itu seperti lubang, yang membuat seseorang terjerembab lagi walaupun hatinya telah lebam. Mungkin kedua pintu yang berhadapan seperti epitoma, satu yang selalu mendahului sembilan. Mungkin memang yang paling pertama mesti ia lakukan, hanyalah mencoba melupakan satu dan sembilan.

 

Bila hati seseorang seperti pintu, maka dalam situasi yang walau tak mau tetap jatuh dilingkup pilu,  Miyoshi tahu ini tidak berarti dia memang telah masuk merasuk ke hati orang itu.  


End file.
